Ille qui nascere ut unire liderum
by Guerreira Solitaria 12
Summary: Ele nasceu para unir os clãs, liderar com sabedoria, trazer o equilibrio a todas as raças, elas prosperaram sob o seu comando, ele era poderoso e aparentemente tinha tudo menos, o amor
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

_**Há mil anos atrás num mundo onde Clãs de Humanos, Vampiros, Sereias, Fadas, Bruxas, Feiticeiros, Elfos, Centauros e Lobisomens, entre outras criaturas mágicas que viviam sempre em guerra por sempre disputarem o poder entre si.**_

_**Até o dia que as três Rainhas Matriarcas de todos os Clãs Imortais e Mortais anunciaram a profecia: Que da união dos clãs mortais e imortais nasceria o Príncipe das Trevas e líder de todos os clãs, e ele uniria há todos os seres tanto mortais como imortais, pois ele teria a força de todos, mas sem as suas fraquezas.**_

_**É assim nasceu sua Lenda.**_

* * *

Bem gente e a minha primeira fic, e também e uma adaptação de uma historia

Olha quem quiser deixar sugestões , elogio e xingos pode deixar mas se não quiserem não tem problema pois o silencio e sim precioso que muitos desconhecem


	2. A historia parte 1

gente ai está, o primeiro capitulo

gente os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia steph,

essa é uma das historias de As Crônicas de Alfeinm, são doze livros, com varias historias, e eu resolvi fazer uma adaptação de uma delas

há gostaria de agradecer a minha miga , por me ajudar a começar publicar esta fic.

* * *

_**Capitulo I**_

_**Aquele que nasceu para unir e liderar**_

_**As matriarcas dos Nove Clãs, As três bruxas do destino convocaram uma reunião com todos os clãs mortais e imortais, numa lua de sangue, e apesar das guerras e diferenças entre si, eles obedeceram ao chamado, pois elas eram as únicas a qual todos temiam e respeitavam por isso os líderes de cada clã se dirigiu para a floresta escura ao centro dos nove reinos, no meio da floresta eles esperaram em uma clareira a lua cheia vermelha iluminar o lago. Quando a lua finalmente tocou o lago, começou a emergir uma arvore com os três tronos das matriarcas, e uma a uma as três emergiram diante dos tronos, todos se curvaram diante delas na frente do lago, quando elas se sentaram surgiram nove tronos na**__**ponta do lago e todos sentaram, então se fez silêncio enquanto todos esperavam.**_

_**A rainha Branca se levantou e disse- Bem vindos filhos de nossa carne, o motivo de termos convocados todos aqui depois de milênios. A rainha Vermelha continuou- É essa guerra entre vos, nos não podemos mais admitir que isso continue por cada clã se achar superior ao outro. A rainha Negra terminou dizendo- Mas o que na verdade não são, pois todos vos foram feitos da mesma lama, e tem o mesmo sopro de vida, por isso que compartilham o mesmo mundo, pois nos os criamos e cada qual com habilidades e forças diversas, para que nenhum fosse maior que o outro.**_

_**Eles iam começar a contrariá-las quando a Rainha Branca interrompeu e disse- Mas nos acreditamos que deixá-los sem um líder para guiá-los e orientá-los. A rainha Vermelha continuou- Para constituir as leis e fazer tratados de paz entre mortais e imortais. A rainha Negra terminou dizendo- São também reuniões periódicas, sem que estejamos envolvidas nessas brigas sem importância.**_

_**Agora - Todas disseram juntas- Ele nascerá da união de clãs distintos que estariam em guerra, mas ele não pertencerá a nenhum deles, pois ele terá todas as habilidades, será mais forte e inteligente e vocês o conheceram como Príncipe das trevas, mais ao contrario de vos não terá nenhuma de vossas fraquezas, pois assim somente ele poderá guiá-los e governar a todos os povos, até o dia de seu nascimento não voltaremos a nos ver.**_

_**E elas sumiram novamente no lago rindo.**_

_**Mas e claro que nenhum dos clãs foi contra, pois aquele que fosse o pai de tal criança indiretamente assumiria o poder perante os outros clãs, mas acabou se passando Quatro séculos e nada da tal criança nascer, e agora as brigas e desentendimentos estavam surgindo novamente. Até que um dia no final do inverno as três rainhas o convocaram novamente, e o motivo todos já sabiam: A criança nascerá, mas a pergunta que todos faziam entre si era em qual clã nascerá a tão esperada criança, pois há mais de vinte e um anos que nenhum hibrido nascia.**_

_**Agora esperando a lua banhar o lago com o luar os clãs se olhavam curiosos uns para os outros se perguntando qual clã seria abençoado com tal graça, quando a luz do luar atingiu o lago e elas apareceram já sentadas em seus tronos sob a arvore, depois que todos se curvaram e sentaram em seus perspectivos lugares a Rainha Negra se levantou e disse- Vós já sabeis o significado desta convocação, pois agora enfim depois de 4 longos séculos . A rainha Vermelha continuou- O nosso Príncipe nasceu da união mais improvável de clãs, mas mesmo assim da união de um amor puro e terno sem interesse, ambição ou a cobiça pelo poder ou pela glória. A rainha Branca se levantou e terminou- A filha do clã dos feiticeiros com as fadas e o hibrido de bruxas com vampiros, são os pais de nosso pequeno príncipe. Terminou ela com um sorriso de contentamento e orgulhoso nos lábios.**_

_**Ambos os quatro lideres dos clãs ficaram estáticos olhando uns pros outros com descrença e incredulidade, até que o líder do clã dos feiticeiros Baltazar disse- Só pode haver um engano em tudo isso, pois a única mestiça que se enquadra nesta condição és minha filha e está noiva do herdeiro do clã dos Lobisomens ao qual se casará agora no solstício da primavera e não de um hibrido qualquer, mesmo porque ela não conhece nenhum, e nem eu tenho tal conhecimento de tal junção.**_

_**Tens certeza disso- disse a Rainha Negra, e depois se virou para Vladimir líder do clã dos Vampiros- Então como vais vosso filho Caslisle, por acaso tem tido noticias dele Vladimir. Terminou ela com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.**_

_**Não! - respondeu ele assustado- Mas meu Herdeiro nunca se uniria a este clã, pois sei que em nosso registro ele é o único hibrido desta condição, já que logo apos seu nascimento não permiti nenhuma nova junção de nossos clãs, tendo que transformar vossa mãe Elizabete e minha companheira logo apos seu nascimento, não tivemos mais filhos, pois ele é único em ambos os clãs.**_

_**Então quer dizer que vós não sabeis que sois avô e uns dos patriarcas de nosso príncipe- falou a Rainha Vermelha.**_

_**Pois então acreditamos que já e hora de fazer as apresentações devidas não acham, que devem conhecer o príncipe e líder de todos vocês. Terminou a Rainha Branca.**_

_**E nisso a arvore atrás delas começou a se abrir, e de dentro saiu os dois herdeiros daqueles clãs, e Esme a princesa do clã dos feiticeiros segurando uma criança entre os braços.**_

_**Então o silencio se instalou na clareira.**_

_**Baltazar se levantou e disse num tom elevado de voz mostrando sua fúria- Você- apontando pra Carlisle- como ousou desonrar minha filha— depois olhando para a filha continuou- Esme, minha filha como pode se entregar a este homem esquecestes de teus compromissos como herdeira de seu clã, esquecestes que com o seu casamento representaria a união com co clã dos lobisomens, oh! Minha filha como pode me desonrar e trazer tanto desgosto assim para mim seu pai.**_

_**Não pai que esquecesse que eu disse que não me casaria com quem eu não escolhi e que nunca me uniria a um homem a quem não amasse- respondeu Esme. Então tu amas a este homem que te desonrou- rebateu Baltazar**_

_**Sim, - respondeu Esme - e ele não me desonrou pai, ele me honrou com seu amor, a sua dedicação e acima de tudo com seu respeito, - ela chorava e continuo com a voz meio esganiçada- ele meu pai me tornou a mulher mais honrada e especial dos nove reinos por me fazer a mãe de nosso príncipe e futuro líder, que finalmente irá acabar com essas guerras e disputas tolas entre todos os clãs, bom pai eu achei que seria motivo de orgulho para o senhor e nosso clã, pois o senhor se tornou um dos patriarcas de nosso príncipe não era isso que o senhor desejava, quando expo is seus argumentos para que eu aceitasse me casar com o herdeiro do clã dos lobisomens.**_

_**Sim minha, mas não percebes que ele irá tentar de dominar e fazer com que só o clã ao qual ele pertences seja mais afortunado do que os outros, e mesmo que da união de vocês deu origem ao nosso príncipe certas coisas entre os clãs não mudaram facilmente.**_

_**Sabe por que não mudaram meu pai, porque todos vocês só desejam o poder e a gloria para vocês próprios, nenhum dos clãs vê como essas guerras tem prejudicado os nove reinos, por isso não se importaram com a felicidade de seus próprio filhos, só queriam obter o poder e a gloria, e principalmente você pai, mesmo depois de prometer a minha mãe em seu leito de morte que não me forçaria a me casar com ninguém que eu não amasse, você Baltazar líder do clã dos feiticeiros quebrou sua palavra só para obter mais poder para si mesmo- Esme já gritava cuspindo as palavras pra o próprio pai- O senhor nunca se importou com a minha felicidade ou se eu seria amada, e até esta a desprezar seu próprio neto com tais palavras. Nisso uma de suas lagrimas caiu nos olhinhos da criança que dormia em seu braço, que acabou acordando e começou a chorar, imediatamente todos os lideres dos clãs caíram de seus tronos com os joelhos no chão, menos os pais e as três matriarcas.**_

_**Depois que os pais conseguiram acalmar a criança a Rainha Negra começou a gargalhar e disse com uma voz maliciosa- Nós não dissemos que ele seria mais poderoso que todos vocês juntos, mas com nenhuma de suas fraquezas.**_

_**Mas parece que todos vocês se esqueceram desse pequeno detalhe, pois ele nasceu pra ser o líder de todos vocês, ou já se esqueceram disso também. Falou a Rainha vermelha.**_

_**Bom agora que o nosso príncipe já mostrou do porque ele já nasceu líder , teremos que lhe dar-lhe um nome. Começou a Rainha Branco - já pensaram num nome para seu filho?**_

_**Nós ate que já pensamos—falou Carlisle pela primeira vez - mas não sabíamos que ele seria nosso príncipe, e nós achamos que as senhoras e que devem escolher um nome mais digno para ele do que o que escolhemos.**_

_**Não nos fale qual o nome que escolheram para ele- respondeu a rainha branca.**_

_**Bom nos pensamos em chamá-lo de Edward, mas não achamos que combine com que ele nasceu para ser.—respondeu Carlisle**_

_**Mas nós achamos que e perfeito para ele— retrucou a Rainha Vermelha- Então será Príncipe Edward. Líder de todos os clãs dos Nove Reinos- exclamou ela com ímpeto.**_

_**Bom agora precisamos decidir com será sua educação, pois afinal ele precisará conhecer e ter o conhecimento profundo de todos os clãs para que ele saiba como agir em suas decisões. Então a cada mês do ano, apartir de seu 3º aniversario ele deverá passar a conviver com os outros clãs, crescendo entre eles e aprendendo suas culturas, suas regras, defeitos e qualidades que os destacam dos demais clãs, e três vezes ao ano ele ficará com nosco para que posamos ensiná-lo nossas artes também. - declarou a Rainha Negra **_

_**Mas antes de irmos lhe deixaremos um presente, e a todos vocês uma ordem —começaram todas – primeiro o nosso presente - disseram juntando as mãos direita e fazendo surgir uma águia , que logo se tornou uma mulher, metade –pássaro, pois tinha asas e seu corpo era coberto de penas, e seus cabelos eram brancos como a lua, e suas penas castanhos escuros – Esta é Safira, ela será a guardiã de nosso príncipe, ela estará ao seu lado o tempo todo, cuidando de sua alimentação, de sua segurança e bem estar- começou a Rainha Branca**_

_**Já que ele crescerá entre os clãs para aprender o modo de vida de todos e entender as necessidades e particularidades de todos e cada um, foi por isso que criamos Safira, para protegê-lo. Continuou a Rainha Vermelha**_

_**E não se deixem enganar por sua aparência frágil, ela não hesitará em matar qualquer um que ameace o seu bem estar, ou sua segurança. Terminou a Rainha Negra.**_

_**Agora – disseram juntas – nosso príncipe precisará de um castelo para ele e sua família morar, assim com também de um exercito particular ao seu comando e também servos que cuidem do castelo e de sua propriedade em geral. O castelo deverá ser construído no meio dos Nove Reinos para que fique perto de todos os clãs, ele deverá também ficar pronto antes de seu 16º aniversario, pois este será o ano que ele será coroado oficialmente líder de todos os clãs. E dizendo isso elas sumiram entre as águas do lago novamente.**_

* * *

_BOM GENTE AI ESTA O PRIMEIRO CAPITULO, GOSTARAM?EU ESPERO QUE SIM, HA! E NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DAS MINHAS REVIEWS_

_**MAS TAMBÉM SE NÃO QUISEREM NÃO TEM PROBLEMA, POIS EU ACREDITO QUE O SILENCIO VALE MAIS QUE MIL PALAVRAS ESCRITAS.**_

_**EU NÃO FAREI GREVE PRA POSTAR SE NÃO TIVER TÁ **_

_**GENTE EU SÓ VOU POSTAR UMA VEZ POR SEMANA, SENDO ASSIM OU ME ACHAM NA SEXTA OU NO DOMINGO.**_

_**GENTE OBRIGADO PELAS REVIEWS**_

_**QUERO AGRADECER A: BONEKA CULLEN, ANA KROL, AURIANA CULLEN, **_

_**OBS: TÔ TÃO FELIZ, POIS TRES SEMANAS PRO MEU ANIVESARIO, QUE TAMBÉM E VINTE DIAS ANTES DO NATAL O QUE SIGNIFICA QUE VOU GANHAR MUITOS PRESENTES!**_


	3. A historia parte 2

_**Capitulo II**_

_**A historia parte 2**_

_**Depois disso o tempo foi passando, e o príncipe cresceu e se desenvolveu rapidamente, ele estudou e observou cada clã, quando ele fez três anos sua ficou grávida novamente, e dessa vez ela teve duas meninas uma com cabelos negros, e a outra com cabelos dourados como o sol. Foi uma grande surpresa para todos, pois foi o próprio príncipe que quando tocou na barriga e disse que desejava que fossem duas irmãzinhas pra ele poder cuidar e brincar com elas, e depois acariciou a barriga da mãe e deu dois beijinhos um de cada lado da barriga e depois na testa da mãe, e depois Esme sentiu dois chutes leves na barriga, e um mês e meio depois, nasceu Alice de cabelos pretos e miudinha e Roselie de cabelos dourados e delicada.**_

_**Aos dezesseis anos, no castelo ao qual acabara de ganhar de presente de todos os clãs ela foi coroado como líder de todos, e reinou com justiça e humildade para com todos durante quase 5 séculos, mas ele se sentia sozinho neste mundo, e apesar de ter pessoas que o amavam e o respeitavam ao seu redor, ele nunca tinha encontrado nenhuma mulher que ele amasse ou desejasse e que o fizesse se sentir completo só por te-lá ao seu lado. É claro que muitas tentaram seduzi–lo, mas ele rejeitou a todas como um cavalheiro que ele era, pois por mais que tentassem nenhuma conseguiu lhe roubar o coração, e ate mesmo suas irmãs mais novas já tinham encontrado alguém que as amassem da forma que mereciam e eram muito felizes e seus pais também. Sua irmã roselie foi a primeira a se apaixonar perdidamente, e que diria que justo um general do seu exercito conseguiria esta façanha de conquistar-lhe o coração, pois ela sempre rejeitou a todos que tentaram lhe cortejar a mão e ela dizia que eles eram todos indignos de sua atenção, ela era muito orgulhosa e vaidosa com a sua beleza e por isso se achava superior as outras pessoas que não fossem da sua família ate que conheceu ele, numa vistoria da guarda numa manhã de primavera, depois deste dia sempre a viam indo ao pátio onde a guarda treinava só para observá-lo treinar, ela começou a mudar completamente, principalmente o seu comportamento, ela se tornou dócil e amável com todos, ela sorria por nada, e quando ele estava por perto ela deixava as coisas caírem da sua mão no chão, e ele como um cavaleiro sempre a ajudava pegando as coisas do chão. E numa festa que teve no castelo para comemorar o seu aniversario, ela não tinha dançado com ninguém ainda, nem mesmo com o seu pai e seu irmão, quando ele convidou pra dançar ela aceitou imediatamente com um sorriso surpreso e tímido no rosto, e claro que todos se surpreenderam com aquela atitude dela, ela dançou umas três valsas com ele seguidamente, porem no termino da terceira ela o beijou, todos entraram em choque com a cena, e Emmett acabou se afastando dela assustado com a sua atitude, ela sussurrou – me desculpe – e já ia se afastando com a cabeça baixa e com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, que sentiu uma mão lhe segurar o braço, ela tentou se soltar puxando o braço, mas foi inútil, Emmett a fez girar para que ficassem frente a frente, mas ela manteve a cabeça baixa, ele a puxou pra cima e depois simplesmente a beijou também com ternura e ela correspondeu com as lagrimas caindo pelo rosto brilhante de alegria que estava, e claro que ninguém esperava, mas depois de verem como os olhos deles brilhavam quando se olhavam, e de como ela parecia mais feliz e radiante todos os dias, não contestaram sua decisão, pois ela realmente o amava e era correspondida na mesma intensidade por ele.**_

_**Depois foi Alice, ela teve uma visão que o seu amado chegaria a duas semanas depois da primavera, e só ela e o príncipe sabiam, pois ele seria o novo comandante da guarda real, só que ele só foi aparecer no fim do verão, ela já estava entrando em depressão quando na última manhã do verão ele se apresentou no palácio se desculpando com o príncipe pela demora de sua vinda, o príncipe sorriu e disse que ele precisava era se desculpar com outra pessoa foi quando a Alice entrou gritando no salão dizendo— Como o senhor ousou me deixar esperando tanto tempo, no que ele respondeu – há desculpe minha senhora certamente não era esta minha intenção, chegando perto dela e pegando sua mão e beijou – devo implorar que perdoe este humilde servo por tal tolice, certamente sei que um episodio como este não voltará a acontecer minha senhora, no que ela retrucou—eu espero que não meu senhor, e pulou em seu pescoço beijando-lhe os lábios de um forma doce e totalmente Alice de ser, ela se afastou e gritou para o irmão que assistia a tudo - eu não disse que ele era um perfeito cavalheiro— e claro que todos que assistiam riram. Ele sorrindo respondeu- Eu vi sim lice, e Jasper só espero que cuidem da nossa fadinha, terminou serio por um instante. Não se preocupe Ed ele irá cuidar— garantiu Alice enquanto arrastava Jasper para fora do salão.**_

_**Faltando uma semana para seu aniversario de 5 séculos, o príncipe escutou uma conversa entre Aro regente e conselheiro do clã dos vampiros, (já que seus avôs decidiram que tinha chegado a hora deles deixarem de viver, dizendo que eles já tinham visto e aproveitado a vida que tinham sido agraciados, então eles se entregaram ao fogo eterno, aonde os imortais poderiam morrer em paz e sem dor, há um século e meio atrás, e o seu pai não quis assumir as responsabilidades pelo clã, então foi dado à regência a segunda família mais importante do clã, que tinha como patriarca Aro, foi assim que ele se tornou regente.) e seu pai Carlisle, Aro falava para ele que o príncipe deveria desposar uma vampira de sangue puro como no caso de sua filha mais velha Tânia, de quem eu não gostava e nem suportava, ele continuava a insistir com o meu pai, que eu deveria me casar com ela mesmo que eu não a tornasse minha princesa, eu deveria me casar, pois assim os boatos cessariam ao meu respeito, e mesmo relutando meu pai acabou aceitando e disse a ele que falaria comigo que anunciaria minhas bodas com sua filha no baile em homenagem aos meus 500 anos na semana seguinte, ele não viu o pai a semana inteira, e evitava qualquer um da família também.**_

_**Uma semana depois no baile porem o príncipe chamou a atenção de todos os convidados para anunciar que estava deixando a regência dos clãs nas mãos de sua irmã Alice, até seu retorno onde apresentaria a sua amada, a qual e somente ela, ela desposaria e tornaria sua princesa para reinar e liderar a todos os clãs, pois ela seria a única a domar seu coração selvagem e solitário com seu amor e seu jeito doce de ser, porque ninguém o obrigaria a desposar alguém a quem ele não amasse. E depois disso ele sumiu no meio do salão junto com safira, sem deixar rastros ou pistas de sua localização ou paradeiro, todos tentaram em vão procura-ló, mas ninguém teve sucesso em sua busca e com o tempo desistiram de procura-ló.**_

_**Agora minha princesinha e hora de dormir, pois amanhã terá um dia bem longo com as suas madrinhas e também sua festa de aniversario - disse a ama dela Ângela **_

_**Não, eu não quero dormir ainda - respondeu a princesa à ama- Angel você não terminou de contar toda a historia**_

_**Tudo bem eu termino, mas só se me prometer que ira dormir em seguida, tudo bem?—respondeu Ângela**_

_**Tudo bem, mas termina, por favor, a historia—implorou a princesinha**_

_**Ângela deu um longo suspiro e continuou. Os lideres se reuniram na frente do lago mais uma vez a procura de resposta sobre a localização do príncipe, e quando a lua cheia brilhou novamente no lago elas apareceram e disseram que elas não poderiam ajudar a localizá-lo, por que ele só voltaria a liderá-los quando achasse a mulher que ele amaria mais que a própria existência, e iria demorar, pois ela ainda nem havia nascido e fora que ela deveria aceita-lo de verdade sem duvidas ou restrições sobre o amor que eles sentiram um pelo outro. E novamente elas desapareceram no lago, e já fáz quase cem anos que o nosso príncipe sumiu para procurar a sua amada princesa, e até hoje não se tem noticias de seu paradeiro. Ela terminou a historia ela percebeu ao olhar para a cama que a princesinha já dormia tranquilamente a sono solto.**_

_**

* * *

**_

bom gente surpresa!

e obrigado a todos que estão acompanhando a historia eu fico muito feliz!, mesmo sem um monte de reviwes, isso significa que estou indo pelo caminho certo né.

quero agradecer a todos por estarem me apoiando e principalmete as : ana krol, boneca cullen e a tata


	4. O Pedido, os Padrinhos e os Presentes

Gente desculpe eu não tava bem e por isso não postei antes, mas eu prometo que a segunda parte vem na sexta ou no sabado

* * *

_**Capitulo III**_

_**O Pedido, OS Padrinhos e OS Presentes parte 1**_

**_Eu fingi que estava dormindo, eu esperei a Angel guardar o livro e sair, eu tinha prometido a ela que iria dormir, mas eu não conseguia dormir já há alguns dias direito já, eu estava sentindo uma ansiedade incomum, e não era por causa da minha festa, mesmo por que eu odiava meus aniversários tudo por que eu tinha que aturar as pessoas me bajulando falsamente por que eu sou a pupila das matriarcas, também tinha as meninas que pegavam no meu pé o tempo todo dizendo que eu era desastrado e que eu não tinha nada de especial e nem ao menos bonita suficiente para ser considerada uma princesa, mas o pior de tudo era o Newton ele dizia que eu seria sua esposa desde meus quatro anos, e por isso ele falava que eu deveria respeitá-lo como seu futuro marido, eu não o suportava mais, ele era arrogante, presunçoso e metido e como ele era filho do primeiro ministro do clã do meu pai eu tinha que aturá-lo todos os dias aqui no castelo, fora na academia a onde eu fingia aprender o que os nossos instrutores ensinavam, eu não suportava mais tudo isso e agradecia toda vez que chegava a lua cheia no mês, pois todos os meses durante uma semana desde os meus três anos eu ficava com as matriarcas em seu castelo no fundo do lago, e claro que nunca ninguém além de mim e do príncipe havia estado lá, elas já haviam me ensinado varias coisas tipo como dominar as estações da natureza, a falar com os animais, a curar doenças com ervas e encantamentos, a criar um escudo protetor para que nada ou ninguém me machuque ou me encontre quando eu não queira fora lidar com os elementos em geral, elas falavam que eu não deveria ficar me mostrando pra ninguém, pois o poder trás também muita responsabilidade e por isso eu deveria fingir aprender tudo que me ensinavam e nunca perder o controle dele. Isso estava ficando difícil me controlar com elas me provocando e o Newton me enchendo a paciência o tempo todo! Não há anjo do céu que agüente isso, ainda bem que depois de amanhã é lua cheia e eu vou parar de fingir ser alguém que eu não sou. Agora já se passava da meia-noite, quando andei ate a sacada do meu quarto e avistei as planícies a nordeste, indo de encontro à floresta do castelo com a lua quase cheia iluminando a copa das arvores, eu olhei para o céu e vi as estrelas brilhando, de repente uma estrela cadente cruzou o céu eu fechei meus olhos e desejei de todo coração que eu ganhasse um amigo de verdade, que me entendesse, me ajudasse, me ouvisse e que estivesse sempre ao meu lado, porque apesar de ter varias pessoas ao meu redor eu me sentia sozinha e desamparada varias vezes, e por um momento eu entendi o que o príncipe sentia quando decidiu deixar a todos sem aviso ou razão, pois às vezes eu também queria poder sumir e não deixar pistas que nem ele._**

**_Eu acordei bem cedo na manhã seguinte, pois as minhas madrinhas ou "dindinhas" como eu costumava chamá-las, logo iriam chegar com meus presentes, fui até a sacada e esperei por elas, o sol - nasceu um tempo depois Angel veio pra me acordar e trazer meu café-da-manhã, eu a pedi que deixasse sozinha, ela deixou o café na mesinha e saiu do quarto enquanto eu pensava no sonho que eu tive aquela noite foi muito estranho e real também, no meu sonho eu escutava uma voz doce meio roca e aveludada falar comigo, e o mais estranho foi o que ela falou, ou no caso ele, pois era uma voz de um homem, na verdade me pareceu um menino, que me falava que tinha se cansado de esperar e que a partir de hoje ele irai cuidar de mim e estar sempre ao meu lado, depois disso eu acordei e não consegui mais dormir aquela noite só pensando nestas palavras que me foram ditas, até que fui tirada de meus devaneios pela chegada da carruagem das minhas madrinhas._**

**_Bella desceu correndo as escadarias do castelo pra cumprimentar as suas madrinhas - dindinhas – ela gritou quando as viu - a Angel contou pra mim a historia do príncipe dos nove reinos ontem pra eu dormir - e pulou no colo de Alice que a esperava com os braços abertos - didinha fada por que ninguém conseguiu achar seu irmãozinho? – ela perguntou._**

**_Belinha nós já te dissemos o porquê, não dissemos – disse Alice à madrinha fada como ela a chamava._**

**_Sim, - ela respondeu e depois suspirou- oi dindinha Rosa, oi mãedrinha, onde estão os meus padrinhos e os meus presentes! – ela perguntou._**

**_Oi raiozinho de sol – respondeu Roselie – eles vão chegar mais tarde com os seus presentes, o seu padrinho urso tá trazendo uma surpresa especial pra você, e nos trouxemos varias roupas novas pra você desfilar pra nos hoje._**

**_Há eu não vou por ou usar nada cor de rosa, já não basta os meus outros presentes horríveis que eu ganhei a maioria e tudo rosa! - se queixou bufando a princesinha_**

**_Não se preocupe belinha nos sabemos que sua cor preferida e azul, então a maioria e dessa cor – respondeu Roselie tentando acalma – lá._**

**_Os seus padrinhos chegaram logo bruxinha com seus presentes e a surpresa, e então bruxinha com anda os seus estudos na academia? –perguntou Esme._**

**_Há mãedrinha, os meus instrutores são muito chatos e alem do mais as matriarcas já me ensinaram tudo que eles acham que podem me ensinar, eu não entendo porque tenho que fingi que estou com dificuldade, já que eu aprendo mais com elas em uma semana do que com eles quase o mês inteiro! – contou a princesinha as madrinhas._**

**_Elas se olharam e continuaram a subir as escadas para dentro do castelo se lembrando do dia de seu nascimento, em que as matriarcas convocaram uma reunião de todos os clãs incluindo a família do príncipe._**

**_Flashback_**

**_Todos os lideres dos clãs se reuniram novamente em volta do lago esperando a lua tocar a água. Quando a lua surgiu no céu e iluminou o lago elas surgiram e pela primeira vez em milênios elas vieram ate eles que ficaram espantados com aquela aproximação, elas se aproximaram do líder do clã dos bruxos, e foram ate sua esposa que estava grávida, as três tocaram sua barriga e abriram um imenso sorriso e a Rainha Branca falou – então princesinha não acha que já esta na hora de nascer? Ela perguntou, e a Rainha Vermelha continuou como se estivessem conversando com a criança - Não pequenina, não se preocupe sua mãe ficara bem nos prometemos cuidar dela - e fez – se silencio e ela continuou – não há sol agora, mas se quiser nascer nos a consideraremos nosso solzinho particular no meio da escuridão da noite, então pequenina quer ser nosso solzinho? - A Rainha Negra gargalhou - está bem pequenina bruxinha, nos faremos o parto de sua mãe e garantiremos que tenhas madrinhas e padrinhos adequados a altura de sua esperteza e só decidir nascer hoje, - esperou um pouco e continuou – não pequenina hoje e um perfeito dia pra nascer, pois e o ultimo dia do mês oito e que dá inicio a primavera e hoje que toda a natureza começa a renascer depois do longo inverno que teve que passou nascendo toda vez mais forte e vivaz, então pequenina venha conhecer mundo nossa doce princesinha. _**

**_Elas se afastaram um pouco e logo em seguida a bolsa estourou e sua mãe entrou em trabalho de parto. Venha Renné – disseram elas – venha conosco para a margem do lago para que sua filha possa nascer. Elas a levaram até a margem do lago e a fizeram se sentar em posição fetal. Agora confie em nos – disse a Rainha vermelha se posicionando atrás de Renné._**

**_Então agora as madrinhas – falou a Rainha Negra – se vocês não se importarem nos queremos convidar Esme e suas filhas Alice e Roselie juntamente com seus companheiros para serem as madrinhas e padrinhos de nossa pequena bruxinha que ira nascer, então concordam com a nossa decisão ou não? Perguntou a Rainha Negra ao líder do clã dos bruxos Charlie, pois Renné estava impossibilitada de responder devido às dores do parto._**

**_É claro que não majestades não temos nada contra, pois eu e minhas filhas nos sentimos honradas com a escolha de nossos nomes para sermos as madrinhas desta pequenina — declarou Esme._**

**_Mais alguém tem algo a dizer sobre a nossa escolha? – ela perguntou novamente_**

**_Não minhas Rainhas, eu e minha esposa nos sentimos honrados pela escolha da família de nosso príncipe para serem os padrinhos e guardiões de nossa pequenina. Respondeu Charlie._**

**_E o nome já escolheram? – perguntou a Rainha Branca._**

**_Bem nós ainda estávamos na duvida entre Marie que era o nome de minha avó ou Isabella, pois uma feiticeira nos disse que ela seria muito bela e encantadora. _**

**_Então porque não colocam os dois? – perguntou novamente a Rainha Branca._**

**_E que Marie Isabella não soa muito bem majestades – respondeu Charlie novamente._**

**_Então coloque Isabella Marie, pois assim combinará com a beleza singular que esta pequenina terá quando crescer, que alias todos conheceram dentro de alguns instantes – falou a Rainha Branca inclinando – se para o ventre de Renné e começou a empurrar a barriga para baixo, ajudando ela nascer – Empurre mais um pouco Renné – ela incentivou._**

**_Eu... Eu não consigo majestades, eu não tenho força suficiente para ela nascer - Renné respondeu chorando._**

**_É claro que tem criança, não nos escutou prometer a sua filha que cuidaríamos de você para nada lhe acontecesse quando ela nascer – ela incentivou novamente._**

**_Mas... – tentou novamente Renné, mas a Rainha Branca a interrompeu falando – Nada de mais só empurre com toda sua força e nós cuidaremos do resto. E Renné obedeceu, empurrando com toda força que tinha, enquanto a Rainha Vermelha empurrava suas costas e a Rainha Negra forçava sua barriga para baixo, enquanto a Rainha Branca colocava suas mãos debaixo de seu vestido e no momento seguinte um choro irrompeu quebrando o silêncio que se instalou na clareira, anunciando o nascimento da pequenina, elas cortaram o seu cordão umbilical com a tesoura de ouro do destino (aquela que corta a linha da vida de mortais e imortais quando chega a hora) e a banharam no lago onde a lua ainda brilhava._**

**_Quando elas a mostraram a todos, a criança abriu os seus olhos e eles eram de um castanho quase negro com um brilho intenso que deixou a todos encantados, fora que seus cabelos já lhe chegava até a cintura todo liso com as pontas cacheadas de um castanho vivo avermelhado, e uma pele bem branquinha quase tão pálida quanto à dos vampiros, e apesar de ser prematura era bem grande e gordinha._**

**_Criança Alice venha até nos, pois você será a primeira madrinha desta nossa princesa, e você será também a sua melhor amiga e como uma irmã mais velha desta pequenina – disse a Rainha Branca a entregando nas mãos de Alice. _**

**_Criança Roselie se aproxime também, pois você será a segunda madrinha desta pequenina que é como se fosse o nosso solzinho particular para nos, e por isso nos a escolhemos como guardião desta pequena e como sua irmãzinha também – disse a Rainha Vermelha depois de ter ajudado Renné a se ajeitar._**

**_Esme nossa amada filha e mãe de nosso príncipe você será a terceira madrinha, a conselheira de nossa pequena bruxinha, e uma segunda mãe para ela também – terminou a Rainha Negra._**

**_Hum... Será que a Bella não está com fome majestades? – perguntou Alice que a segurava – posso entregá-la para a mãe dela assim ela poderá alimentá-la._**

**_E claro criança Alice, então já viu como a nossa pequenina gostara de ser chamada – falou a Rainha Branca._**

**_Sim – ela respondeu tímida._**

**_Bom antes que todos perguntem por que a convocação, primeiro o príncipe não voltará agora ou durante mais algum tempo. – começou a Rainha Branca_**

**_Segundo o nascimento desta criança e sim muito especial, pois ela e será muito talentosa, quase tão talentosa quanto nos três juntas e por essa razão que nos decidimos traze - lá ao mundo, pois nos iremos ensiná-la tudo que sabemos para que ela possa aprender a lidar com o poder que ela nasceu. Continuou a Rainha Vermelha._**

**_E terceiro é ultimo, não ela não irá substituir o nosso príncipe, pois ele é aquele que nasceu para liderá-los, e ele é insubstituível, alem do mais ele voltara logo para nós novamente. Terminou a Rainha Negra._**

**_Agora – começaram todas juntas – Aquele que tentar fazer mal a está criança nós mesmo cuidaremos para que está pessoa pague por seus atos, pois ela apesar de ser poderosa e talentosa com nos, ela não é imortal ou invulnerável como nos somos, então é melhor que todos cuidem de seu bem estar e de sua segurança._**

**_Nós começaremos a ensiná-la e orientá–La apartir de seus três anos de vida, mas diferente do príncipe a nossa princesa e futura aprendiz ficará sob nossa custodia por uma semana todos o meses na lua cheia, até que terminemos a sua educação. _**

**_Dizendo isso elas desapareceram novamente no lago, deixando todos surpresos e assustados com aquelas palavras._**

**_Fim do flash blak _**

* * *

_**Oi galera eu quero agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, principalmente a galera que faz comentarios como: ,Lara Cullen - sz,Boneka Cullen e a Ana Krol e também os mais de 200 gasparzinhas que leem a fic pelo brasil e no mundo, obrigado galera realmente sem vcs isso aqui não haveria sentido.**_

_**beijos ate a proxima**_


	5. O Pedido, Padrinhos OS e OS Presentes 2

gente quem não sabe as cronicas de alfeinm e uma autoria minha, e por isso eu resolvi fazer essa adaptação para o twilinght

* * *

**_-Vamos dindinhas vocês ainda vão ficar horas escolhendo o vestido perfeito pra eu usar na festa à tarde – falou a princesinha impaciente já no topo da escadaria com sua mãe ao seu lado, que também as aguarda-vá._**

**_Quando elas terminaram de subir Renné as cumprimentou, e elas entraram_**

**_- Dindinhas eu quero ver o que ganhei de presente, por que eu já abri todos os outros que chegaram, e a maioria eu não gostei, pois era tudo rosa!, Eu não suporto rosa – falou Bella meio irritada já subindo as escadas que levavam ao seu quarto._**

**_Todas elas riram do comentário dela._**

**_ - Não riam – trovejou ela - olha vou logo avisando se eu ganhar mais alguma coisa rosa, eu juro que jogo tudo pela janela do meu quarto e depois faço uma fogueira com tudo - ameaçou ela bufando._**

**_Não se preocupe raiozinho de sol, nos já te dissemos que não te daremos nada rosa então não se preocupe – respondeu Roselie tentando acalma – lá._**

**_Serio madrinha! – exclamou ela – E quando e que meus padrinhos iram chegar pra eu poder ver meus presentes – ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando._**

**_Logo, então se acalme e não fique irritada, pois da ruga – respondeu Alice – e não é isso que você quer não é agora suba e vá tomar um banho para que possamos começar arrumá-la para a sua festa temos que deixá-la perfeita hoje._**

**_Mas madrinha ainda temos umas cinco horas até a festa começar, e eu quero terminar de abrir meus presentes primeiro! – reclamou ela._**

**_Não... Não só temos isso para deixá-la magnífica, escolher sua roupa, arrumar seus cabelos e ainda escolher quais as jóias e a tiara que irá usar! Por isso mochinha já pro banho para que nós possamos começar a trabalhar – respondeu Alice._**

**_Ta bom! – bufou ela – mas quando os meus padrinhos chegarem eu exijo abrir os meus presentes – respondeu ela resignada terminando de subir as escadas para seu quarto._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Quase cinco horas depois uma Bella irritada estava linda em um vestido de cetim branco com detalhes em gripin azul – marinho, com uma tiara simples de prata com pequenas pedras de safira em torno dele, presa nos cabelos cacheados, meio presos em um tipo de coque._**

**_Eu quero abrir os meus presentes – implorou Bella mais uma vez as suas madrinhas e a sua mãe que discutiam a mais de meia hora quais pulseiras e brincos ela iria colocar - eu já estou pronta e não irei colocar mais nada, eu não quero parecer uma princesa mimada e frescurenta na minha festa!_**

**_Eu só quero abrir meus presentes, e eu quero agora por que daqui a pouca a festa vai começar e eu terei que receber todas aquelas pessoas que eu mal conheço, e ainda terei que agüentar todas aquelas princesinhas esnobes, e ainda terei que me controlar para não acabar fazendo todas elas virarem um bando de galinhas e fora aqueles garotos que vivem falando que eu irei me casar com eles quando eu crescer, urght dá vontade de transformar todos eles num bando de sapos – ela já tinha começado a gritar, pois ninguém tinha lhe dado atenção aos seus pedidos antes. Agora todas as olhavam assustadas para a menina._**

**_Calma meu amor você sabe que seu pai nunca te obrigaria a se casar obrigada com ninguém, não sabe? – falou sua mãe tentando acalmá-la._**

**_Não se preocupe belinha, já se esqueceu que eu sou a sua fadrinha, se algo acontecer nos estaremos lá pra te ajudar e só vir até nos tudo bem? – falou Alice – bom acho que você já esta maravilhosa assim, agora que tal ver os seus presentes e o seu presente especial que seu padrinho urso lhe trouxe hein! – terminou ela dando uma piscadela._**

**_Até que enfim - ela falou puxando Alice pela mão – vamos logo, se não eu não terei tempo de abrir todos eles - respondeu ela animada com um sorriso encantador no rosto._**

**_Padrinho Urso! – exclamou ela do alto da escadaria e foi correndo por ela até ele que a esperava no saguão, só que de tanta empolgação acabou tropeçando quase no ultimo degrau e quase caiu, mas Emmett a pegou._**

**_Oi furacaozinho, como você esta linda – falou ele erguendo ela em seu colo – sabe Charlie daqui a alguns anos essa princesinha vai dar muito trabalho para nós sabia._**

**_Bella corou e ficou da cor de um tomate bem maduro diante do comentário do padrinho favorito, que começou a gargalhar com a cena._**

**_Pode para padrinho Urso, eu não irei me casar tão cedo, eu só quero abrir meus presentes e principalmente saber qual e o presente especial que você me trouxe – respondeu ela._**

**_Bom acho que não temos tempo de ver todos, mas você pode escolher se quer ver o meu especial ou abrir os outros? Ele perguntou._**

**_Ela pensou por uns instantes e respondeu – hum, o seu primeiro, mesmo por que acho que não terei tempo de abrir os outros ha tempo mesmo da festa._**

**_Então vamos está lá fora no jardim – respondeu ele indo em direção ao jardim do castelo._**

**_Se for flores padrinho Urso, eu irei ficar muito chateada com o senhor ouviu? – ela perguntou em tom de ameaça._**

**_Não e não mochinha, e até acho que será o melhor presente que terá ganhado até agora, pois eu sei o que você gosta, e por este motivo eu mesmo o escolhi para você – declarou ela enquanto chegavam ao jardim._**

**_Cruzaram o portal de saída para o jardim e logo a frente amarrado a uma arvore tinha um..._**

**_Cavalo – ela gritou – padrinho urso o cavalo e meu? – ela perguntou analisando um garanhão negro com a noite, mas com a crina e o rabo branco como as estrelas. Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça, enquanto ela continuava a olhar admirada para o cavalo - Obrigado padrinho esse foi realmente o melhor presente que eu já ganhei! – ela exclamou alegre pulando de alegria em seu colo._**

**_Eu não disse que você iria gostar! – ele exclamou alegre e orgulhoso por fazê-la ficar tão feliz - agora você não acha que deveria dar - le um nome? – ele perguntou._**

**_Eu posso? – ela respondeu com outra pergunta._**

**_Mas e claro minha pequenina – ele respondeu com um sorriso._**

**_Hum que tal Spirit, pois ele parece o espírito da noite – ela respondeu, e depois perguntou – Será que eu posso montar e tocar nele padrinho?_**

**_Mas antes que Emmett pudesse responder, Alice apareceu e disse – Nada disso mocinha você irá se sujar e estragar esse seu lindo vestido, fora que os convidados já começaram a chegar e todos a estão esperando no salão de bailes._**

**_Há não! – ela exclamou irritada e bufando – eu não disse que não iria dar tempo de abrir meus presentes, agora eu nem posso ver meu cavalo de perto por causa desta festa estúpida e destes convidados que eu nem convidei, olha fadrinha se eu não puder ficar perto do meu cavalo eu não irei para aquela festa de jeito nenhum - ameaçou a princesinha._**

**_Tudo bem, mas só mais cinco minutos e nada mais e não se esqueça de manter o seu vestido impecável tudo bem - respondeu Alice._**

**_Tá tudo bem fadrinha eu aceito – declarou ela. Alice entrou e Emmett a levou até o cavalo, ela esticou a mão até o cavalo e ele se aproximou juntando o seu rosto a mão dela, que sorriu largamente com aquele gesto do animal, ela ficou acariciando o pelo do animal até que Emmett disse - E melhor nos entrarmos princesinha ou senão sua fadrinha vai voltar aqui e obrigar a gente a entrar no castelo._**

**_Ela suspirou e respondeu - Tudo bem vamos pra minha pior tortura do ano._**

**_Eles se afastaram do cavalo e entraram no castelo indo em direção ao salão da festa próximo a o jardim de inverno do castelo. _**

* * *

gente eu não sei se vou conseguir postar nos proximos dias e que eu estou um pouco doente e talvez eu fique internada e por isso eu peço desculpas antecipadamente mas eu espero voltar logo.

respondendo as reviwes: Lara Cullen - sz olha eu tentei melhorar o dialogo mas não sei se ficou bom qualquer coisa me avisa assim eu melhoro mais tá, e obrigado pela força.

Ana Krol olha ana eu realmente não sei não, eu a escrevi faz tempo, mas é claro que eu dei uns toques extras

Mia995 : bem mia se e todos vão ter que esperar mais um cap. ele aparece depois da festa, mas tem surpresa ai

e por fim mas não menos importante minha miga tata: abrigado por está me acompanhando nesta jornada sua amizade significa muito pra mim e não se esqueça que vc escreve muito bem.

agora a todos os gasparzinhos que acompanham a fic e as meninas o final não ta prox. mas ele vai surpreender a todos

bjos até o proximo cap.


	6. A Festa parte I

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**A Festa parte I**_

_**Ele adentrou ao salão com ela nos braços, onde a maioria dos convidados já havia chegado, por isso quando ela apareceu no portal do salão nos braços de Emmett todos se viraram para olhá-la, ela abraçou o seu padrinho mais forte. **_

_**Emmett sentindo isso disse – Calma pequena, não precisa ficar assim, e não se esqueça que qualquer eu estou aqui e seus outros padrinhos também, assim como os seus pais então não se preocupe – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e depois a colocou no chão para que fosse cumprimentar as pessoas.**_

_**Depois de mais ou menos uma hora ela já havia cumprimentado a todos e agradecido pelos presentes, e enquanto os adultos conversavam no salão, as crianças brincavam no jardim de inverno que fora especialmente decorado e arrumado para isso, estava tudo tranqüilo, pois os seus padrinhos e a sua ama Ângela sempre estavam por perto.**_

_**Cantaram parabéns a ela ao pôr-do-sol e depois que todos comeram, ela voltou a brincar no jardim com as outras crianças, e foi neste momento que a confusão começou, pois seus padrinhos e seus pais estavam todos ocupados conversando com os lideres dos outros clãs e sua ama fora chamada para cuidar de um primo seu recém nascido então agora ela estava sozinha e as meninas principalmente a Jessica e a Lauren que eram as "lideres" do grupinho das esnobes da corte começaram a criticá-la dizendo que a roupa dela não era perfeita para uma princesa, que o cabelo dela parecia um amontoado de feno desembaraçado, a falta de jóias e como seu comportamento não se adequava em nada com o de uma princesa.**_

_**Fora que também como estudavam na mesma academia e tinham os mesmos instrutores e como ela não mostrava seus talentos ou habilidades como as outras viviam fazendo, elas começava a dizer que as matriarcas deveriam estar erradas por acharem que ela seria tão poderosa quanto elas mesmo porque elas não sabiam que uma menina desastrada e descoordenada poderia algum dia ser mais talentosa que as matriarcas, por que nem mesmo bonita ela era e não sabiam como alguém poderia ter previsto que ela seria bela.**_

_**E por isso ela deveria ter desejado ser bonita quando assoprou a vela, e pra terminar Mike apareceu e disse - Ora meninas não sejam tão mal educadas a ponto de dizer essas coisas nossa princesa, afinal eu sou o seu prometido e não posso deixar vocês falem assim com ela, mesmo que de certa maneira vocês tenham razão em suas palavras.**_

_**Isso foi à gota d'água pra ela, se sentindo sozinha desamparada e magoada em seu próprio dia ela saiu correndo em direção ao jardim onde Spirit a esperava já no portal de entrada, ele se abaixou para que ela o montasse, depois ela apenas o tocou a pensou vamos embora, me leve para o mais longe que você conseguir Spirit, já que ela não conseguia falar devido ao choro que crescia em seu peito e o soluço que saia de seus lábios.**_

_**Spirit a levou pela floresta indo em direção aos pântanos negros até chegar ao antigo castelo do clã dos bruxos onde ninguém ousava ir a muitos séculos por ele ser amaldiçoado.**_

_**O castelo estava todo em ruínas, mas assim mesmo ela entrou e no meio do salão de entrada havia uma arvore gigantesca e como o castelo parecia deserto ela se aproximou da arvore pensando que seria um ótimo lugar para ela viver pois estava cansada de ser magoada pelas pessoas a sua volta, ela desceu de Spirit e começou a analisar a arvore começando a subir em seus troncos forte, quando se sentiu segura sentou e desabou a chorar novamente.**_

_**Agora o sol já tinha se posto completamente e a lua já começava a brilhar no céu, foi quando ela sentiu uma mão em seus ombros e escutou uma voz doce, suave e aveludada familiar lhe perguntar – O que foi? Porque estas a chorando minha linda princesa.**_

_**

* * *

**_

gente o prox eu ainda posto hoje, mas depois eu não tenho previsão de quando eu postarei de novo ta

agradeço todos que vem acompanhando a fic na prox eu respondo as reviews


	7. A Festa parte II

**_gente desculpa a demora e que eu to no hospital e peguei um note emprestado, mas só que as enfermeiras estão de olho e eu não pude postar antes._**

* * *

_**Ela levantou os olhos e viu um menino um pouco maior que ela, com olhos de um verde água bem cristalinos a pele muito branca quanto a sua com os cabelos bagunçados de uma cor muito estranha parecendo um bronze ou ferrugem. Ele sorriu quando percebeu seu olhar e ela acabou se esquecendo até porque chorava e por estar magoada e sozinha naquele castelo, depois de alguns instantes de surpresa, susto e admiração ela voltou a si e disse – Me deixe em paz, eu não tenho nada! Eu só quero ficar sozinha, vá embora! – ela exclamou com a voz falhando pelo choro.**_

_**Então porque choras se não tem nada? – ele voltou a perguntar.**_

_**Eu não disse para me deixar em paz! – ela respondeu novamente com a voz embargada pelo choro.**_

_**Eu não posso minha princesa, pois eu lhe fiz uma promessa a você, de que cuidaria e a protegeria e também que estaria sempre ao seu lado, ou não se lembra? – ele perguntou.**_

_**Oh! Meu deus – ela exclamou colocando as mãos nos lábios – não foi um sonho?**_

_**Também – ele respondeu.**_

_**Como assim também um sonho? – ela voltou a perguntar – afinal sonhos não são só sonhos.**_

_**Não! Os sonhos são muito mais que apenas dormir e se perder em sua própria consciência. **_

_**Os sonhos podem nos mostrar nosso futuro, nos mandar avisos de nossos ancestrais e também servem como ponte de comunicação entre as pessoas, pois quando sonhamos adquirimos conhecimento e sabedoria e só quando dormimos e que crescemos e evoluímos nossos corpos e mentes – explicou ele.**_

_**Então quer dizer que agora eu também estou sonhando? - ela voltou a perguntar. **_

_**Não, nada disso agora você realmente tá acordada princesinha.**_

_**Ela olhou pra ele novamente, mas só que agora mais atentamente.**_

_**Eu já não o vi antes! – ela exclamou.**_

_**Só se for em seus sonhos minha princesa – ele respondeu.**_

_**Não! – ela exclamou balançando a cabeça – você me é muito familiar, eu só não consigo me lembrar de onde eu já vi alguém parecido com você antes – ela respondeu.**_

_**Acredite em mim, nos nunca nos vimos antes – ele respondeu**_

_**Então eu conheço seus pais ou irmãos, por que eu tenho absoluta certeza que seus traços me são muito familiares – ela tornou a questioná-lo**_

_**Ele arregalou os olhos e ficou tenso antes de responder - Não minha princesa nos nunca fomos devidamente apresentados antes.**_

_**Tudo bem então, agora porque não se apresenta e me diz seu nome? – ela perguntou.**_

_**Eu não posso lhe dizer quem sou formalmente minha princesa – ele respondeu.**_

_**E porque não? – ela voltou a perguntar.**_

_**Por que senão você correrá perigo e terá que se esconder assim com eu me escondo – ele respondeu.**_

_**E por se esconde? Onde estão seus pais? Você não tem família? Ela voltou a questioná-lo.**_

_**E muito complicado lhe explicar, os meus pais e minhas irmãs estão bem no reino do meu clã - Ele respondeu.**_

_**Eu tenho pelo menos o direito de saber o nome do meu novo amigo não tenho? Olha eu prometo que não vou contar pra ninguém se você me disser - ela perguntou.**_

_**Hum ... Faz assim que tal você escolher um nome pra mim? Ai quando chegar o momento certo você será a primeira, a saber, ele tudo bem? – ele respondeu perguntando a ela.**_

_**Mas por que eu não posso saber seu nome? –ela retrucou novamente.**_

_**Eu já tentei te explicar porque não – ele voltou a responder.**_

_**Sim, mas só que eu continuo sem entender o porquê não posso? – ela o contestou novamente.**_

_**Ele respirou fundo duas vezes de dizer – Vamos fazer o seguinte você escolhe um nome pra mim, e quando eu puder te conto toda a verdade antes de retornar pra minha casa novamente, ta bom assim?**_

_**Só com uma condição então – ela impôs.**_

_**E qual seria – ele perguntou.**_

_**Ela hesitou por uns instantes olhando pra ele.**_

_**Pode dizer eu prometo que vou cumprir – ele a incentivou.**_

_**Ela ainda ficou apreensiva olhando o e mordendo os lábios e disse – você pode pelo menos me contar por que fugiu? Ela esperou por uns instantes como ela não respondeu ela voltou a falar – Olha se não quiser me dizer não tem problema...**_

_**Ele interrompeu – Não tudo bem, acho que pelo menos isso eu posso te dizer, meu pai concordou com um amigo da família que eu me casasse com a filha dele contra a minha vontade.**_

_**Mas você não e muito novo pra casar não? – perguntou ela novamente.**_

_**Sim, quer dizer não pra ficar noivo dela entende, eu não queria contrariar o meu pai e nem brigar com todo mundo foi por isso que eu fui embora, e se eu disser pra você o meu nome princesa eles vão me achar e provavelmente me obrigaram a ficar noivo dela e depois me casar e eu não a amo.**_

_**Mas você não quer se casar algum dia não? Foi só por isso que você deixou a sua família? – ela voltou a perguntar.**_

_**Não! – ele exclamou – não foi só por esse motivo não, e que eu sou o filho mais velho da minha família e por isso eu devo me casar pra conseguir alianças, que infelizmente ainda são feitas através de casamentos, na minha família, por exemplo, eles queriam unir a ramificação principal com a secundária tornando assim o clã mais forte – explicou ele.**_

_**Oh! Mas que coisa horrível – ela exclamou - deve ter sido muito difícil pra você não é, viver separado da sua família e longe das pessoas que gosta?**_

_**Sim muitas vezes é insuportável a saudade que eu sinto deles, e às vezes até me arrependo de te-lós deixado assim, e é por esse motivo que eu sei que você deve voltar para a sua família e amigos, todos sem exceção devem estar muito preocupados por você ter sumido desse jeito não acha? – ele respondeu.**_

_**Sim você tem razão mais eu precisava sair de lá antes que eu perdesse o controle, eu não suporto mais - ela começou a chora novamente - eu não quero voltar pra lá, eu... Eu simplesmente não vou conseguir mais enfrentar tudo sozinha mais. E ela caiu no choro novamente.**_

_**Ele hesitou por alguns instantes e depois a abraçou bem forte como para proteje-lá e consolá-la e depois falou carinhosamente em seu ouvido – Não se preocupe agora você tem a mim minha princesa, e não se preocupe eu estarei sempre ao seu lado pode confiar em mim? –ele perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.**_

_**Você promete? Ela voltou a perguntar.**_

_**Sim eu prometo estar sempre ao seu lado minha bela princesa, se assim você desejar e claro? – ele respondeu.**_

_**Hum, eu acho que já tenho um nome pra você, o que acha de Antony – ela disse.**_

_**Por quê? – ele perguntou assustado.**_

_**É um nome bonito que eu gosto muito, você não gostou? – ela perguntou receosa.**_

_**Não, não é isso e que Antony e meu segundo nome também, e só a minha mãe me chamava assim – ele respondeu com uma voz triste.**_

_**Me desculpa, eu não queria que você ficasse triste, já basta eu aqui – ela respondeu.**_

_**Não se preocupe tudo bem, eu também quero que você me chame assim, e eu acho o meu nome bonito também – ele respondeu com um sorriso torto para ela.**_

_**Então Bella quer dizer que você já conheceu nosso pequeno Antony – perguntou a Rainha Branca.**_

_**Eles se afastaram bruscamente e Bella quase caiu, mas Antony a pegou e corou furiosamente, eles riram da cena.**_

_**Não precisam ficar com vergonha, venham desçam daí temos que conversar e depois levá-la de volta ao castelo para mostrar a todos que você esta bem bruxinha, para em seguida a levarmos para o nosso castelo – começou a Rainha Vermelha.**_

_**Mas eu não quero voltar lá, minhas senhoras – respondeu Bella olhando Antony.**_

_**Não se preocupe criança Antony mora conosco já há algum tempo – respondeu a Rainha Negra.**_

_**E porque eu nunca o vi lá antes? - perguntou Bella.**_

_**Pergunte a ele bruxinha – respondeu a Rainha Negra.**_

_**Ela se virou para encará-lo e olhar para aqueles olhos verdes, mas antes de perguntar ele respondeu – Eu sempre estive ocupado na maior parte do tempo e por você só ir pra lá quando a lua está cheia as matriarcas me disseram há muito tempo que nesta lua elas ficam mais forte e poderosas que o normal, e principalmente por estarem lhe ensinado a controlar os seus poderes princesa nos não fomos apresentados antes, mas agora que você já consegue controlar seus poderes satisfatoriamente eu pude me apresentar.**_

_**Mas contudo eu não poderei ficar ao seu lado enquanto estiver no reino de seu pai ou em qualquer outro a não ser em sonhos ou no castelo de vossas majestades aqui presentes, até chegar o momento de eu voltar ao meu lugar nos nove reinos.**_

_**Hum... mas por que isso? – ela perguntou novamente.**_

_**E complicado criança para você entender agora certas coisas, mas quando ficar mais velha você entendera melhor tudo que está acontecendo agora, e não se preocupe pois desta vez nos a levaremos para morar conosco por um tempo em nosso castelo até que sua educação esteja completa – falou a Rainha Branca.**_

_**Mas tudo tem um preço princesinha pois até que a sua educação esteja completa você não voltará a ver seus pais, seus padrinhos ou qualquer outra pessoa que não more em nosso castelo, está claro – falou a Rainha Vermelha.**_

_**Mas por quê? Eu não poderei velos – perguntou a Bella – as senhoras tem me ensinado tem me ensinado durante todo esse tempo, eu tenho aprendido muito com as senhoras, porque agora eu não poderia nem visitá-los uma vez ao menos por ano.**_

_**Infelizmente desta vez não será possível, você tem muito a aprender, e também não e só isso você apartir de agora precisará de tempo para controlar e dominar o que temos a lhe ensinar bruxinha, nos também sabemos que você e muito talentosa, inteligente e esforçada. Mas só que desta vez precisará dominar com perfeição tudo o que iremos lhe ensinar, e para isso você não poderá se aborrecer ou se irritar com ninguém, então agora entende por que não irá poder voltar para vê-los durante esse tempo, e depois você poderá se comunicar com eles por sonhos, assim será mais fácil pra você depois de um tempo – a Rainha Negra foi enfática e firme em suas palavras.**_

_**Ela suspirou resignada sabendo que nada do que disse-se iria adiantar por isso foi até elas e respondeu – Tudo bem vamos voltar para que eu possa pelo menos me despedir de todos.**_

_**Agora temos que ir, pois temos que voltar antes da meia noite para o nosso domínio – falou a Rainha Branca – venha minha pequena suba em seu cavalo para que posamos partir logo – e virou-se para Antony e disse – vá até fira que esta te esperando para levá-lo de volta ao castelo pequeno Tony.**_

_**Spirit se abaixou para que ela montasse nele, mas antes ela se virou e abraçou Antony e depois correu em direção a Spirit e o montou sem dizer nada, as matriarcas se transformaram em corujas enormes e seguiram Bella que cavalgava de volta ao castelo do clã dos bruxos.**_

_**Enquanto isso Antony foi encontrar Safira nas margens do pântano do castelo em que estava. Oh! Meu príncipe – ela exclamou quando o viu – eu já estava muito preocupada com o senhor.**_

_**Fira, você sabe que não precisa se preocupar comigo, ela precisava de ajuda e você sabe que eu prometi ajudá-la não sabe? – ele respondeu.**_

_**Sim! E claro que eu sei meu príncipe mas entenda o senhor não deveria ter vindo sozinho, e ainda mais agora que está passando pelo renascimento da fênix [ o renascimento da fênix e quando um imortal volta a sua juventude para renovar a sua imortalidade, mas também e nesta fase que eles ficam vulneráveis como se fossem mortais], e se por acaso alguém descobre a sua condição meu príncipe? – ela argumentou.**_

_**Ninguém irá descobrir, e alem do mais eu não corria nem um risco era só a princesa a pupila das matriarcas mais ninguém – ele respondeu.**_

_**Agora meu senhor temos que voltar já esta muito tarde e o senhor ainda precisa se alimentar devidamente – avisou Safira.**_

_**Tudo bem vamos – ele respondeu.**_

_**Ela se transformou em uma águia e ele subiu em suas costas e ela começou a voar em direção ao castelo das matriarcas. **_

_**Enquanto isso Bella e as matriarcas já estavam se aproximavam do castelo pela floresta e logo já estavam no jardim, Bella desmontou Spirit e seguiu pelo portal de entrada ate o salão da festa, onde ainda os convidados estavam todos reunidos, Bella parou no portal de entrada e todos a olharam quando as matriarcas pousaram ao seu lado e se transformaram novamente ao seu redor.**_

_**Todos ficaram assustados e espantos com o olhar assassínio das matriarcas para eles.**_

_**Majestades! – exclamou Charlie, e logo todos se curvaram em sinal de respeito a elas – mas que honra tê-las conosco hoje.**_

_**Não nos venha com mesuras ou bajulações baratas, e se a nossa princesa não amasse tanto a maioria de vocês nos os exterminaríamos a todos dos nove reinos! – falou furiosa a Rainha Branca avançado para dentro do salão enquanto todos recuavam assustados.**_

_**Saibam que não estamos nada satisfeitas com o modo que a nossa princesa vem sendo tratada por alguns de vocês – continuou falando a Rainha Vermelha no mesmo tom furioso e também adentrando dentro do salão.**_

_**E por tal motivo decidimos levá-la para viver conosco em nossos domínios por um tempo indeterminado, e não aceitamos protestos ou reclamações de ninguém, pois a única que poderia dizer algo já concordou com a nossa decisão e por isso a trouxemos para se despedir de vós e se quiser levar pegar alguma coisa para levar - terminou a Rainha Negra imitando as demais.**_

_**Renné foi a primeira que se libertou do choque depois de ouvi-las desmaiando, Bella correu ate a mãe que era amparada por seu pai para não cair, ela tocou o rosto de sua mãe e disse – Animus.**_

_**Renné abriu os olhos mas começou a chorar se agarrando a filha e dizendo - Não Bella, por favor não me deixe, não nos deixe minha filha – ela soluçava enquanto repetia essas palavras para Bella.**_

_**Mamãe eu... eu não posso ficar, eu devo ir com as matriarcas – Bella respondeu também chorando nos braços da mãe.**_

_**E claro que pode minha filha e só pedir a elas, por favor peça para as majestades não a levarem de mim, não a tirarem de nós, por favor minha filha, eu não posso viver sem o meu maior tesouro, o meu sol e a minha única razão de viver elas não pode te tirar me mim agora – respondeu Renné.**_

_**Mesmo com o coração partindo aos pedaços ela teve que recusar o pedido da mãe dizer – Eu não posso mamãe, eu ... eu realmente tenho que ir, mas eu prometo que voltarei logo tudo bem, só por favor não se esqueça que eu a amo muito e também ao meu pai e meus padrinhos, eu sentirei saudades todos vocês, todos os dias que eu estiver longe – ela respondeu abraçando mais forte sua mãe e depois foi abraçada por seu pai e seus padrinhos. Depois de ser abraçada por todos e se despedir ela voltou até as matriarcas.**_

_**Então pequenina já esta pronta para vir conosco – perguntou a Rainha Branca com uma voz doce.**_

_**Sim majestades, eu só queria levar Spirit comigo também – ela respondeu com a voz chorosa.**_

_**E claro pequenina o que desejar - respondeu a Rainha Branca com um sorriso para ela. E novamente elas se transformaram em corujas, e a branca envolveu Bella com as asas e elas sumiram no ar.**_

* * *

gente eu não sei quanto tempo vou ficar internada mais eu peço que a todos que não se esquecam pois logo eu to de volta

a e meu niver e domingo que vem estão quem gostou deixa uma reviwes ta


	8. Lições, Convivência e o Tempo

_**oi gente obrigado pelas reviews os parabens desculpe demorar muito mais ai está espero que gostem

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo V**_

_**Lições, Convivência e o Tempo**_

_**Bella acordou bem cedo no dia seguinte a sua chegada ao castelo das matriarcas, vendo o sol nascer ao despertar, depois com o sol já tomando as planícies dos veles verdejantes ao sul uma ama entrou em seus aposentos, Cristal era uma das muitas mulheres – pássaros que serviam as matriarcas.**_

_**Cristal entrou e disse – bom dia minha princesa.**_

_**Bom dia Cristal – respondeu ela.**_

_**Cristal foi até o banheiro para preparar o banho como fazia todas às vezes pela manhã quando ela estava com as matriarcas, depois veio pega – lá para tomar banho e logo depois foi ao quarto de roupas que Bella tinha lá ( pois aquele closet era maior que o da minha fadrinha e por isso para ela era um quarto de roupas), pegou uma túnica de algodão azul – céu para ela vestir, depois de pronta Cristal a levou até o salão do café – da – manhã onde as matriarcas já a aguardavam juntamente com Tony, que assim que a viu se levantou e esperou até que ela se sentasse a mesa também e se sentou novamente, Bella cumprimentou a todos com um simples bom dia que foi retribuído por todos.**_

_**Depois do desjejum eles se dirigiram ao jardim para começarem com as lições. Bella e Antony se sentaram na grama e esperaram que as matriarcas começassem a falar.**_

_**Como vocês já sabem existe três categorias de magia e a primeira é a bruxaria – ela fez uma pausa e continuou – a maior parte dos bruxos só conseguem se utilizar - se de no Maximo 15% de seu poder enquanto a menoria consegue usar de 35 a 40% dele com o uso de um elemento mágico como a varinha de condão – começou a Rainha Negra.**_

_**O segundo grau de magia é a feitiçaria e a maior parte dos feiticeiros só conseguem se utilizar de 45% de seu poder enquanto poucos alcançam o nível de 65 a 70% e também se utilizam de um elemento mágico como um anel ou medalhão – continuou a Rainha Vermelha.**_

_**E terceiro e última parte são os magos, que conseguem utilizar – se de 75 a 95% de seu poder e por isso são considerados os mais poderosos no mundo da magia, pois eles não necessitam de nenhum elemento mágico para manipular ou invocar sua energia vital ou a essência mágica que está crescente desenvolvimento em nosso corpo – terminou a Rainha Branca.**_

_**Os elementais também são outros que conseguem dominar a essência da magia, mas eles só conseguem controlar um dos 4 elementos primordiais da criação dos seres vivos que são: A terra, a água, o fogo e o ar – começou novamente a Rainha Negra.**_

_**Os elementais são seres místicos que conseguem controlar a sua essência e traze - lá para fora a moldando a sua maneira sem precisar de um elemento mágico para tal, mas também como os outros exemplos anteriores, as maiorias dos elementais não dominam completamente o seu elemento, e só chegam a tingir 45% de sua dominação – continuou a Rainha Vermelha.**_

_**As fadas são outros que também tem magia, mas também diferentes dos outros elas dominam só as essências da natureza, não e como uma mágica, elas fazem as flores, as plantas as arvores e toda a natureza em geral mudar, se transformar, nascer e florescer no tempo e nas estações certas. As fadas em geral são boas, amáveis e prestativas e por terem essa essência dentro de si elas conseguem despertar a essência a essência da natureza que as cercam – explicou a Rainha Branca.**_

_**As sereias também são seres místicos e mágicos, mas tendo poder somente sobre o mar e as ondas e junto com o elemento água, e por isso que só os mais poderosos sereianos conseguem dominar a incontrolável força do mar – falou a Rainha Vermelha.**_

_**Os vampiros são outros seres místicos que podem ou não ter habilidades além da que eles já ganham quando nascem ou são transformados, como a força, a agilidade, velocidade e sentidos aguçados, fora que a essência nos vampiros e muito mais latente, e por isso eles podem se tornar bons ou ruins, e por isso também eles podem desenvolver habilidades extraordinárias como uma velocidade superior a vampiros comum, leitura de pensamentos através do toque ou distancia, invisibilidade, levitação entre outros tantos Don a fora – terminou a Rainha Negra.**_

_**Agora não pensem que esses outros são os mais poderosos só por serem imortais ou meio – imortais, pois a raça mais poderosa que todas essas outras são os mortais – começou a Rainha vermelha.**_

_**Os humanos não sabem, mas é a raça mais poderosa, pois eles são capasses de ultrapassar e superar todas essas outras raças, por que apesar de serem frágeis e não possuírem nenhuma habilidade fora do comum que os destaquem dos outros de um modo geral – continuou a Rainha Negra.**_

_**E a essência dos mortais que os diferenciam dos demais e os tornam únicos em relação aos demais, pois eles tem a capacidade de desenvolver a sua essência a um ponto Maximo que todos os outros não conseguem, como usar cem por cento a sua capacidade mágica e mística única que está adormecida dentro de sua essência, mas apesar deles terem essa capacidade eles nunca a usaram, eles nem ao menos chegam a usar 5% dela e é por isso que apartir de hoje, nos lhes ensinaremos a usarem e dominarem vossas essências mágica, mística e mortal – terminou a Rainha Branca.**_

_**E por vocês já terem terminado o básico de seus estudos, agora começaram a compreender a essência de cada ser dos nove reinos, para depois vocês começarem a lidar e dominar a sua própria essência com o tempo e assim libertando os seus verdadeiros poderes e habilidades de vossas essências e como são talentosos e inteligentes vão conseguir dominar e atingir rapidamente o nível maximo de seus poderes assim como nos atingimos, e por isso que somos mais poderosas do que qualquer outra raça, por que nós já sabemos o que é , e o que significa ela e por isso a dominamos perfeitamente – falaram todas as matriarcas.**_

_**E assim os dias foram se passando com elas ensinando a eles sobre a essência de cada ser vivo, planta e animal existente nos nove reinos, com alguns ara fácil, mas outros eram complicados e difíceis de aprender a lidar.**_

_**Eles começaram pelos animais e insetos estudando desde os vermes que comem a carne pútrida dos animais e plantas na terra até os animais mais perigosos da cadeia alimentar. Os animais foram os mais fáceis de estudar e dominar, pois a essência de liberdade que eles emanavam era maravilhosa de se sentir e estudar, é claro que estudar a essência dos insetos foi realmente difícil e complicada, principalmente com as formigas e abelhas, pois demorou algum tempo para eles entenderem como elas conseguiam fazer tantas tarefas, viverem em paz em suas comeias ou em ninhos projetados tão complexamente e ao mesmo tempo tão magníficas e ainda se organizarem. Mas e claro que depois de um tempo eles entenderam que por elas trabalharem todas juntas e unidas em suas pequenas tarefas pré – definidas com determinação, perfeição, com calma e agilidade e por isso que conseguiam se mantiver organizadas e viverem a milhões de anos assim. Os leões foram os mais fascinantes aos olhos deles, pois eles sempre andavam em bando, a ali todos cuidavam uns dos outros, as leoas e o leão alfa casavam cercando suas presas e as levando onde queriam o leoa sempre mostrando sua dominância e liderança sobre os outros animais, mostrando que só casava e comia o necessário para sobreviver ou defender seus domínios da presença de qualquer animal que ameaçasse seus domínios.**_

_**Bella percebeu que Antony se parecia muito com os leões alfas, pois ele era ágil, inteligente, determinado, astuto, obstinado e magnífico como os leões que estudavam, ele sempre a protegia a e ajudava em tudo que lhe fosse possível para ele.**_

_**E assim o tempo foi passando com eles aprendendo todos os dias coisas novas e interessantes e aprimorando a cada dia as suas habilidades, os seus talentos, a inteligência e o poder que eles tinham.**_

_**Numa manha muito cinza bem cedinho a princesa acordou, e desceu para o jardim sem ao menos trocar de roupa, foi só de camisola e um robe de algodão para proteje-lá do frio que fazia pela manhã, Antony estava lá sentado em uma das pedras do jardim, vestindo apenas uma calça branca de algodão e o seu robe estava jogado ao seu lado no chão, ele estava trabalhando em alguma coisa que não dava pra ver muito bem só podia ver algumas rosas, lírios e fresias que estavam caídas no chão enquanto se aproximava dele pra ver no que ele trabalhava com tanto afinco àquela hora.**_

_**Bom dia Bella – ele disse repentinamente há assustando um pouco, por que ele ainda estava de costa.**_

_**Bom dia Tony, como sabia que era eu? – ela perguntou.**_

_**O seu perfume é uma junção muito doce de jasmim com morangos, e como hoje é uma manhã um pouco úmida e meio gélida o seu cheiro fica mais forte – ele explicou, mas sem olhar para ela diretamente, pois ainda continuava a trabalhar em algo que ela ainda não conseguia ver.**_

_**Hum... , no que você esta trabalhando tão cedo? – ela perguntou, mas ele não respondeu e ficou em silencio e ela voltou a perguntar – Você não quer me contar e isso?**_

_**Não! – ele respondeu – Eu quero te mostrar, espera um pouquinho que estou quase acabando.**_

_**Mas será que eu não posso olhar agora? – ela voltou a perguntar.**_

_**Não! Por favor, espere só mais uns cinco minutos e eu te mostro tudo bem? – ele respondeu.**_

_**Tá tudo bem – ela respondeu.**_

_**Passado algum tempo Tony olhou para trás e disse – Bella fecha os olhos, por favor?**_

_**Mas por quê? – ela perguntou.**_

_**E uma surpresa vai – respondeu ele.**_

_**Mas você saque odeio surpresas Antony, mas tudo bem eu fecho os meus olhos – ela respondeu meio a contra gosto, mas fechou os olhos em seguida.**_

_**Ele se virou e foi até ela e disse – Agora já pode abrir.**_

_**Mas eu ainda não to vendo nada – ela disse assim que abriu os olhos.**_

_**E por que eu ainda não mostrei, vem comigo – ele respondeu a levando ate o lago do jardim pela mão – agora olhe no lago e verá a coisa mais bela pra mim neste mundo.**_

_**Ela obedeceu e o que viu a deixou emocionada, ele havia feito para ela uma coroa com as rosas, os lírios, as fresias, trigo e enrolado com fios de ouro, era tão linda e delicada que ela não conseguia responder nada ou agradecer, pois estava muito emocionada com o gesto dele. Ele chegou mais perto dela por trás e colocou um colar feito de pétalas de rosas de ouro com um pequeno buque de rosas, lírios e fresias combinando com a coroa.**_

_**Feliz aniversario minha Bella princesa – ele disse.**_

_**Ela o olhou surpresa para ele, hoje fazia um ano que havia deixado sua família e se mudado para o castelo das matriarcas, um ano que não via seus pais ou seus padrinhos este ultimo pensamento a deixava triste, ela o abraçou bem forte e começou a chorar. Ele entendeu depois de alguns segundos o efeito de suas palavras a ela.**_

_**Perdoe-me, eu não tive intenção de te fazer lembrar-se de coisas tristes Bella – ele disse afagando-lhe as costas.**_

_**Não tu... Tudo bem Tony, obrigado por se lembrar, obrigado pelos presentes, obrigado por estar sempre ao meu lado e mais do que tudo obrigado por ser meu amigo, esse sim foi o melhor presente que eu já ganhei na vida, por que se eu não o tivesse com toda certeza eu não conseguiria passar por tudo que eu passei até agora – ela respondeu.**_

_**E eles ficaram ali abraçados sem dizer mais nada até que Cristal e Fira os chamaram, eles se desfizeram do abraço rapidamente e foram em direção a elas, Fira estava segurando o robe de Tony na mão.**_

_**Desculpem incomodar, mas nossas senhoras pediram para chamá-los e levá-los ao salão do café-da-manhã, pois elas tem urgência em vê-los – explicou se Cristal.**_

_**Meu senhor sabes que não pode ficar desprotegido neste tempo, vais adoecer deste jeito – reclamou Fira para Antony. **_

_**Ele suspirou e pegou e vestiu o robe sem contestar e depois seguiram para o salão onde as três matriarcas os aguardavam.**_

_**Porem quando adentraram no salão do café-da-manhã ele estava todo decorado com balões e faixas e a mesa estava cheia de flores e frutas alem de doces e dois bolos enormes no meio da mesa um era branco e azul – bebê com os dizeres " Parabéns Bella '' e o outro branco e verde oceano com os dizeres " Parabéns Tony '', Bella olhou para Tony surpresa e perguntou.**_

_**É seu aniversario também? – ele assentiu com a cabeça – por que não me contou?**_

_**Eu não queria estragar o seu dia, afinal você e mais importante que eu minha princesa – ele respondeu.**_

_**Isso é um absurdo , você e meu melhor amigo Tony, você e tão especial quanto eu por favor não se menospreze sim – ela falou e depois virou – se para as matriarca e agradeceu.**_

_**Ho! Crianças não precisam agradecer, e agora como presente por seus esforços nos lhes daremos o dia livre para vocês aproveitarem - disse a Rainha Branca. Pois desde que eles vieram morar com elas nunca tiveram um dia sem estudar ou aprender sobre a essência, o comportamento e a estrutura de cada ser vivo animal dos nove reinos.**_

_**Obrigada minha senhoras - eles disseram juntos.**_

_**Agora sentem – se e aproveitem a mesa – falou a Rainha Vermelha.**_

_**Eles obedeceram e se sentaram a mesa, cada um de frente ao seu bolo, todas as servas das matriarcas também se sentaram para acompanhá-los naquele banquete.**_

_**Depois de comemorem, cada um foi para o seu aposento se trocar para aproveitar o dia, quando Bella estava saindo para dar um passeio com spirit nas colinas do vale Antony a parou no jardim e a convidou para conhecer um lugar novo nas montanhas de gelo ao norte, ela aceitou relutante pois elas eram muito longes, mas ele lhe garantiu que não era se ele a levasse.**_

_**Ele a transportou para uma clareira no meio das montanhas de gelo, eles se encontravam no meio dela ela era toda branca as arvores, as flores e plantas e até mesmo a grama era branca e quando o vento bateu sobre a copa das arvores as folhas caíram como se fossem flocos de neve no inverno, o único contraste naquele paraíso era a água de uma fonte um pouco mais a frente com um lago todo um azul mar bem forte e cristalino ao redor.**_

_**Isso e tão lindo - Bella sussurrou com os olhos brilhando e quase sem fôlego pela admiração pelo lugar.**_

_**Não mais do que você minha princesa – ele respondeu a fazendo corar – mas eu tenho um outro presente para você Bella vamos – ele disse a puxando pelo punho - então gostou do lugar?**_

_**Sim muito, mas aonde exatamente nos estamos? – ela perguntou.**_

_**No meio das montanhas de gelo - ele respondeu.**_

_**Mas por que não esta frio aqui? – ela voltou a perguntar.**_

_**Eu não sei bem o por que, mas imagino que aqui seja uma espécie de coração das montanhas por isso aqui não deve ser frio – ele explicou.**_

_**Vamos entrar? – ele perguntou quando chegaram a margem do lago.**_

_**Para que? – ela respondeu.**_

_**Apenas me acompanhe, por favor Bella – ele respondeu estendendo a mão para que ele a ajudasse a entrar.**_

_**Eles entraram e ela sentiu a água como estava quente, ele nadou até o meio do lago e ela o seguiu, então ele virou – se para ela e disse**_

_**Agora por favor não tenha medo e confie em mim – ele então a puxou para o fundo do lago, ela supresa perdeu o ar e pensou que ia se afogar mas ao invez disso ela continuou a respirar normamente debeixo d'água.**_

_**Eu posso respirar aqui? – ele assentiu – mas por que? E por que a agua é tão quente e confortavel – ela voltou a perguntar.**_

_**Bom isso eu também não sei ao certo, eu só tenho umas teorias mas nenhuma delas tem sentido algum – ele respondeu.**_

_**Ele alcançou o fundo do lago e se deitou na areia que revestia o fundo e deu um tapinha ao lado dele, como um convite para que eu fosse me juntar a ele, ela o fez e deitou a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto ele a envolvia com os braços.**_

_**E então como achou este lugar maravilhoso? – ela perguntou.**_

_**Foi em uma lua cheia a um pouco mais de um ano atrás, eu vim até as montanhas para pensar em algumas questões, quando eu vi algo brilhando bem forte do alto da montanha em que eu estava, e ai decidir ver o que era e encontrei está clareira com este lago, desde então eu venho aqui sempre que posso – ele contou simplesmente.**_

_**Eu tenho algo a mais para lhe dar – disse ele repentinamente.**_

_**O que é – ela perguntou curiosa.**_

_**Bem você terá que fechar os olhos e sinta o encanto e a magia das águas do lago a envolverem como se você estivesse dormindo – ele a orientou.**_

_**Ela obedeceu sem questionar desta vez, o que ele achou uma raridade pois pensava que deveria responder vários por quês primeiro. Ela acabou adormecendo depois de um tempo nos braços dele enquanto sentia a magia e o encanto do lago a envolverem como se fosse um cobertor enquanto era levada entre sonhos e pesadelos até a sua família, sua mãe chorava nos braços de seu pai, enquanto este tentava acalmá-la, mas também não continha as lagrimas que também manchavam seu rosto, ela não agüentando ver seus pais assim correu até eles e os abraçou, eles também pareceram sentir a presença dela e foram se acalmando até que acabaram dormindo na cama abraçados a ela.**_

_**Ela ainda ficou lá abraçada a eles durante algum tempo, até que Antony apareceu e disse que precisavam voltar, pois já estava tarde, dando um ultimo beijo e abraço em seus pais ela se despediu, sussurrando prometeu que no próximo ano estaria ali com eles abraçados novamente, e então ela acordou no fundo do lago ainda deitada no peito de Antony.**_

_**Gostou do meu presente? – ele perguntou.**_

_**Sim muito obrigado Antony, nos realmente precisamos voltar não é - ela respondeu vendo o seu escuro acima do lago.**_

_**Sim já e muito tarde e tenho certeza que Fira e Cristal devem de estar muito preocupadas por não termos aparecido para almoçar e estarmos atrasados para a ceia – ele falou.**_

_**Nossa já e tarde assim ! – ela exclamou levantando bruscamente do peito dele.**_

_**Sim – ele respondeu - vamos sair do lago para que nos posamos voltar – ele disse se levantando e pagando sua mão para que a ajudasse a se levantar.**_

_**Eles saíram do lago e Antony a transportou de volta para os jardins do castelo das matriarcas, quando eles apareceram no hall do castelo com os cabelos e as roupas encharcadas Fira pegou Antony e Cristal pegou Bella, elas os cobriram com suas assas secando-os com seu calor depois elas os levaram até os seus aposentos. Bella depois de tomar um bom banho que e ser bem agasalhada não pode mais sair do quarto, pois Cristal lhe trouxe uma sopa de legumes e cogumelos para comer e depois lhe disse que precisava descansar pois amanhã as matriarcas a queriam de pé bem cedo para eles começarem a estudar as plantas, flores e arvores dos nove reinos, ela foi dormir rapidamente pois sabia que está era a ultima etapa do seu ensinamento e que depois poderia voltar para casa novamente.**_

_**As plantas, flores e arvores foram um desafio muito mais complexo e difícil, pois elas também viviam e não apenas existiam que nem a maioria do reino animal dos nove reinos , elas tinham um propósito, elas respiravam o ar poluído e expiravam ele puro, elas cantavam e dançavam suavemente a melodia do vento e da chuva, da brisa e do calor , e nas noites elas conversavam entre si como se fossem num sussurro do vento ensinando o conhecimento adquirido umas para as outras suas magias , encantamentos milenares, elas também sorriam e gargalhavam enquanto os seus frutos cresciam e também choravam e sofriam quando algum dano lhes afligiam , mas o que os deixavam deslumbrados e maravilhados com as plantas, as flores e as arvores era o seu coração batendo dentro de seus caules e cascos dentro de suas essências magníficas pois eles aprenderam com elas que não importa que cortem todos os seus galhos e folhas ou tirem todos os seus frutos e o quão longo seja o inverno , pois sempre a primavera virá depois trazendo assim o renascimento e o fortalecimento de suas raízes por que a cada outono e inverno onde as suas folhas secam e seus frutos caem ao chão as suas raízes crescem e amadurecem as tornando assim fortes imortais pois elas nunca morrem por que suas sementes sempre caem a terra e assim elas renascem novamente no seio fértil da terra.**_

_**Um mês antes de seu aniversario de nove anos Bella foi acordada no meio da noite por Cristal ( ela sempre dormia no Maximo ao desapontar do luar para acordarem antes do amanhecer e ver as arvores cantarem para a aurora) dizendo que as matriarcas a esperavam no salão para a prova final.**_

_**Ela se levantou num átimo da cama e Cristal ajudou a se trocar, depois de pronta ela desceu para o salão e encontrou as matriarcas e Antony em pé a esperando.**_

_**Venha criança , hoje a lua e as estrelas serram nossas testemunhas – começou a Rainha Branca.**_

_**De vosso talentos e aprendizados nestes últimos anos que esteve conosco – continuou a Rainha Vermelha.**_

_**Sabemos que você se esforçou mais do que o normal , e também aprendeu e por isso nos temos certeza que agora criança você esta mais do que pronta para as provas e não nos contestes por favor – terminou a Rainha Negra.**_

_**Mas majestades eu ainda não estou pronta, eu ainda não dominar a minha própria essência e nem tenho controle algum sobre ela – Bella tentou argumentar.**_

_**Não pense que não esta pronta criança pois você já este e nunca conteste isso, pois nos sabemos que esta pronta e por termos o passado em nossas costas, o presente em nossas mãos e o futuro em nossos olhos sabemos, por isso não duvide disso e nem de si mesma – responderam todas.**_

_**Agora criança nos acompanhe até o lago do renascimento pois a lua já esta quase em sua força máxima acima de nos e isso a ajudará – disse a Rainha Branca.**_

_**Então sem mais uma palavra eles se dirigiram para o lago do renascimento, onde os três tronos estavam em posição de pirâmide nas margens do lago com uma pedra no meio, Bella estava tremendo quando chegaram a margem.**_

_**Agora criança vá até a pedra no meio do lago e suba nela para começarmos suas provas – disse a Rainha Vermelha.**_

_**Ela obedeceu entrando no lago e nadando ate a pedra, enquanto as matriarcas se dirigiam até aos tronos e se posicionavam de pé na frente deles, Bella subiu na pedra e esperou tremendo mais ainda pois a água estava gelada.**_

_**Agora criança relaxe, feche os olhos e deixe a sua mente vazia e límpida como se dormisse, inspire e sinta a magia e a energia da natureza lhe envolver, respire a essência dos astros e de todo os nove reinos, pois você já conhece todos eles e agora deixe eles a conhecerem e sentirem a sua essência assim como você sentiu a deles - orientou a Rainha Negra.**_

_**E Bella antes de fechar os olhos olhou para Antony que lhe sorriu um sorriso torto lindo como incentivo para ela continuar, agradecendo a ele com o olhar por já ter lhe ensinado a fazer isso antes.**_

_**E assim ela esvaziou sua mente e se deixou levar pela energia da natureza que a envolvia, sentindo o encanto e a magia a envolverem em seus braços como se fosse um cobertor, logo já não sentia mais frio ou ouvia qualquer outro som que não fosse a natureza cantando e se regozijando – se ao seu redor, depois de algum tempo sentiu uma energia poderosa emergir de dentro de si mesma e a tomando – a por completo dominando todas as outras por completo e uma luz a envolveu e ela simplesmente se afundou na escuridão.**_

_**

* * *

**_bom gente eu espero que tenham gostado , sai do hospital semana pasada na quarta depois do meu niver, só que na quinta acordei resfriada e fique com meuita febre durante alguns dias mas agora to melhor.

eu sei o capitulo ta enorme, pelo menos pra mim que tenho que passar a limpo do meu caderno de rascunhos. kkkkkk

agradecimentos especais as minhas queridas e fieis leitoras:

**lara cullen**: obrigado pela força e por ter lembrado, sua curiosidade vai ter que esperar um pouco para ser saciada, mas ela será em breve

**ana krol**: eu tava um pouco adiantada com os capitulos e tambem obrigado pela consideração

**mia995**: vc tambem e uma das minhas autoras favoridas gosto muito de ler suas estorias tambem e obrigado pela consideração

**auriana cullen**: eu tenho eu tenho quatro palavrinhas pra vc: você não viu nada

agora para os meus gasparzinhos que leem a fic pelo mundo e no brasil um muito obrigado a todos

e pra deixar voces mais calmos e agitados ai vai o titulo do proximo capitulo ( que já estou passando a limpo) :** A volta, ciúmes, brigas e confusões**


	9. A volta, ciúmes, brigas e confusões

gente mil perdões mas eu tive uns problemas tecnicos com o cap. mas prometo que o próximo sai até sábado, agora eu quero desejar um FELIZ NATAL E UM PROSPERO ANO NOVO ATRASADO PRA TODAS AS 600 PESSOAS QUE ACOMPANHAM A FIC

**_

* * *

_**

_**Capitulo VI**_

_**A volta, ciúmes, brigas e confusões **_

_**Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei perdida na minha própria inconsciência depois daquela explosão de energia dentro de mim só me lembro que eu acordei e Antony estava lá ao meu lado vigiando o meu sono, ele me abraçou bem forte, e depois ficou falando para eu não fazer isso de novo, e claro que eu não entendi bem o que , depois só me lembro de deitar na cama e dormir, quando acordei novamente estava no meu quarto no castelo de meus pais, o sol nascia no horizonte anunciando um novo dia, me levantei olhando atentamente o quarto, e uma águia bem clara como cristal estava me olhando dos pés da minha cama, ela vou e logo se transformou.**_

_**Cristal! – exclamei.**_

_**Bom dia minha princesa, fico feliz que tenha acordado e que esteja melhor – ela disse.**_

_**O que aconteceu? Por que eu estou aqui a não no castelo das matriarcas? E onde está o Antony? – soltei tudo de uma vez.**_

_**Calma minha princesa, primeiro você passou no teste das minhas Rainhas, e por ter conseguido expor sua essência a senhorita ficou quase um mês dormindo – eu a interrompi.**_

_**Quase um mês! – exclamei.**_

_**Sim minha princesa, o príncipe Antony ficou muitíssimo preocupado com a senhorita, e ele deixou até de comer e dormir para cuidar de você, ai há três dias atrás a senhorita acordou mas voltou a dormir, foi ai que as matriarcas decidiram que estava na hora da princesa voltar para a casa de seu pai, e como elas disseram que a senhorita acordaria hoje ,então ontem eu a trouxe de volta, mas os seus pais ainda não sabem de sua volta e como hoje e vosso aniversario princesa tenho certeza que eles ficaram muito contentes em vê-la aqui – contou cristal com um sorriso nos lábios.**_

_**Meu aniversario mas e Antony onde ele está – bella perguntou novamente já temendo a resposta de cristal.**_

_**Ele ficou com as matriarcas minha princesa, a senhorita sabe que ele não pode ficar aqui , mas ele disse que viria visita-lá hoje a tarde - respondeu cristal. Bella começou a chorar e então derepente a porta de seu quarto se abriu com um estrondo e suas madrinhas, sua mãe seguida por seu pai e padrinhos entraram em seu quarto ela se assustou, mas depois sorriu para todo e logo se viu abraçada a sua mãe que chorava e exclamava de alegria enquanto Alice dizia que ela que previu que Bella voltaria hoje.**_

_**Depois que os gritos, abraços e choros cessaram começou uma discussão entre Bella sua mãe e madrinhas, motivo elas queriam fazer uma festa para comemorar seu aniversario e a sua volta e Bella não queria comemoração alguma na verdade ela não queria que ninguém alem de seus pais, padrinhos e a criadagem do castelo soubesse de seu retorno, pois temia que seu controle não o fosse suficiente para agüentar novas provocações dos jovens nobres. E claro que Alice sempre vai ser Alice e convenceu Bella a fazer uma pequena comemoração somente para algumas pessoas no fim daquela semana. O dia passou e logo chegou a tarde e Bella conseguiu despistar suas madrinhas e sua mãe para esperar por Antony no jardim perto da floresta onde Cristal disse que ele a encontraria, ela montou em Spirit e foi até a orla da floresta onde tinha uma fonte e sentou- se ali para esperar.**_

_**Quando o sol se punha no horizonte ela avistou um leão enorme e totalmente branco como a neve saindo da floresta e vindo em sua direção, ela não ficou com medo do animal, ao contrario ficou fascinada com a sua elegância e imponência que ele demonstrava ao andar em sua direção e quando ele ficou perto o suficiente ela viu que os seus olhos eram verdes, na verdade um verde muito familiar para dizer a verdade, o leão se aproximou mais ficando frente a frente com ela, ele sentou e ficou a olhando com aqueles pares de esmeraldas, e depois de um momento ela percebeu a quem pertencia àqueles olhos hipnotizantes.**_

_**Antony! – ela exclamou se jogando em cima do leão com lágrimas nos olhos - eu senti tanto a sua falta – ela terminou com a voz embargada de emoção e pelo choro, ele em resposta apenas grunhiu triste. Ela o olhou e perguntou**_

_**Por que você veio nesta forma Antony? - ela perguntou curiosa.**_

_**Bom você sabe que eu não posso vir na minha forma humana por que assim alguém poderia me reconhecer - ele respondeu, deixando Bella surpresa.**_

_**Você fala? – ela perguntou meio que surpresa ainda.**_

_**Sim minha bela princesa, afinal eu ainda sou humano só que na forma de um leão – ele respondeu com se a resposta fosse obvia.**_

_**Mas eu gostei você fica muito bonito de leão também Antony – ela disse e corou abaixando a cabeça, ele levantou uma das enormes patas e lhe ergue a cabeça para olha - lá e suspirou.**_

_**Vou sentir muita falta de ver você corar todos os dias Bella, e vou mais ainda sentir falta desses seus olhos chocolates brilhantes e tímidos me olhando – ele disse o que fez ela corar mais ainda.**_

_**Há Antony eu também vou sentir muitas saudades suas também – ela respondeu se aconchegando mais em seu peito de leão e o envolvendo o seu pescoço com os braços. E assim ficaram matando a saudade que sentiam enquanto o carinho que sentiam um pelo outro os aquecia o coração saudoso de ambos. Até que a lua brilhou no céu e cristal começou a chamar por Bella, eles se afastaram levemente e se olharam nos olhos, quem visse a cena saberia dizer o que aquele olhar e o silêncio de ambos significavam: a tristeza da separação iminente, a dor , o carinho e afeto que ambos sentiam um pelo outro, Bella foi a primeira a dizer algo depois que ouviram cristal a chamar novamente.**_

_**Antony só me promete que não vai me abandonar aqui sozinha e que vai vir me ver sempre que você puder promete! – ela disse com a voz embargada pelo choro em sua garganta.**_

_**Sim minha Bella eu prometo, se eu pudesse, eu viria todos os dias mais tenho certeza que fira e as matriarcas não me deixariam – ele respondeu também com a voz rouca, Cristal apareceu e se desculpou dizendo.**_

_**Desculpem-me meus senhores, eu não desejava incomodar ou interromper, mas vossa mãe minha princesa a está procurando para que possas jantar – ela os explicou, e eles se separaram.**_

_**Não tudo bem cristal, nos já nos despedimos mesmo e de qualquer maneira e melhor eu entrar logo – respondeu - Até logo Antony – ela disse com um ultimo carinho em sua face de leão, e logo depois cristal a pegou no colo e ele respondeu.**_

_**Até breve minha bela princesa, tenha bons sonhos – ele disse com um sorriso torto enquanto Bella era levada para dentro do castelo por cristal.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No jantar Bella estava muito quieta e quase não tocou na comida servida em seu prato, fora que seu rosto estava manchado de lagrimas e seus olhos vermelhos pelo choro, ela ainda soluçava baixinho as vezes o que deixou seus pais e padrinhos muito preocupados por não saber o motivo dessa tristeza repentina pois a algumas horas atrás ela estava contente. Foi sua madrinha Esme que quebrou o silencio a mesa. **_

_**E então querida ainda não nos contou como e viver com as matriarcas em tempo integral? – Esme perguntou chamando a atenção de Bella.**_

_**Na verdade madrinha e bem normal, só que mais tranqüilo eu acho – respondeu Bella com um suspiro.**_

_**Mais meu amor agora você ainda terá que voltar lá com elas uma vez no mês como sempre fazia? – perguntou sua mãe.**_

_**Na verdade eu não sei, mas acredito que cristal possa responder sua pergunta melhor do que eu mamãe – ela respondeu olhando para cristal que estava de pé atrás dela.**_

_**Não minha princesa as matriarcas me disseram que não será preciso que volte pois já lhe ensinaram tudo e a senhorita aprendeu muito bem e rápido – cristal respondeu e Bella abaixou a cabeça triste e novas lágrimas escorreram por seus olhos, Rose que estava ao seu lado vendo as lagrimas em seu rosto perguntou. **_

_**Ho! Meu anjo não está feliz por ter voltado? – ela disse enquanto a abraçava.**_

_**Não e isso madrinha Rose, eu estou muito feliz por finalmente poder voltar, mas também estou triste por que vou sentir saudades delas e do... - Bella parou abruptamente a frase, e claro que todos perceberam, mas foi Alice quem a incentivou a continuar.**_

_**E do – Alice começou a frese inacabada de Bella.**_

_**Do... do... - um soluço lhe escapou dos lábios - do castelo e das outras amas também – ela respondeu, mas ela ainda era uma péssima mentirosa e é claro que todos perceberam a mentira.**_

_**E do meu filho, o príncipe que iria falar Bella? – Esme perguntou esperançosa.**_

_**Não madrinha! - ela exclamou – eu nunca o conheci e sequer o vi no castelo – ela respondeu sinceramente e todos acreditaram nela, Esme e Carlisle ficaram muito decepcionados com a resposta de Bella.**_

_**O príncipe está bem, ele apareceu lá no castelo no ultimo aniversário da minha princesa, mas ela não estava, mas ele está bem só que ainda não encontrou a sua escolhida – disse cristal simplesmente, e todos a olharam.**_

_**Mas como eu não o vi? – Bella perguntou – e por que ele não ficou para eu poder conhecê-lo?**_

_**Bom princesa se me lembro bem foi a senhorita que demorou muito, pois ficou o dia todo fora e só voltou depois do jantar toda ensopada, ainda bem que não ficou doente - cristal respondeu e Bella corou furiosamente com a lembrança.**_

_**Onde você estava Bella para demorar tanto? – perguntou seu pai se pronunciando pela primeira vez a mesa.**_

_**Eu... eu fui conhecer as montanhas ao norte do castelo das matriarcas papai – ela respondeu timidamente.**_

_**Sozinha? - sua mãe perguntou e ela corou mais ainda mas não respondeu.**_

_**Não, nunca deixaríamos a princesa andar sozinha, nem que fosse nos domínios das minhas Rainhas - foi cristal que respondeu fazendo Bella suspirar aliviada. Ninguém perguntou mais nada e logo o jantar terminou e cristal levou Bella a seu quarto para dormir.**_

_**A semana passou voando e hoje era o dia da "pequena" festa de Bella, como foi a Alice quem planejou já sabem no que se transformou né, então Alice fez um novo vestido para Bella poder usar de renda creme, ela ficou parecendo um anjo já que ela quis que fizessem cachos em seus cabelos e os deixassem soltos e somente colocou uma coroa bem simples dourada em sua cabeça e mais nada, Alice ficou mortificada com isso, Bella desceu depois que todos os convidados chegaram com cristal ao seu lado.**_

_**A festa se passou sem problemas já que cristal nunca saia do lado dela para nada, foi na festa que ela conheceu o futuro líder do clã dos lobisomens Jacob, filho do líder atual Billy na qual tinha mais duas irmãs mais velhas Rachel e Roxana gêmeas, ela se deu muito bem com o jake como passou a chamá-lo depois, jake contou a ela que ele já se transformava em lobo e por isso nunca pode ir a festas por ter que aprender a controlar seu lobo interior.**_

_**A festa acabou um pouco antes das dez e todos se despediram da princesa, principalmente jake que lhe prometeu que viria visitá-la mais vezes.**_

_**O tempo foi passando e nada do Antony voltar para visitá-la novamente, bom ela tinha o jake que agora era seu amigo, mas não era a mesma coisa, ele era especial para ela, ela não entendia o por que dele não cumprir sua promessa e visitá-la como tinha prometido, será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com ele e assim se passou mais de um ano com Bella recusando outra festa de aniversário, que mesmo assim fizeram, quer dizer que Alice fez.**_

_**Por que eu não posso mais vê-la – Edward gritava – eu preciso, eu prometi a ela e vocês não podem me obrigar a ficar aqui, já se passou mais de um mês desde a ultima vez – ele continuava a argumentar com as matriarcas.**_

_**Nos podemos sim meu príncipe e faremos isso você tem obrigações a cumprir ou será que se esqueceu delas – respondeu a Rainha Negra.**_

_**Não mas – ele começou novamente, mas foi interrompido pela Rainha Vermelha.**_

_**Nada de mais, nós já esperamos muito tempo você nasceu com privilégios Edward e isso lhe trás algumas obrigações especificas que devem ser cumpridas – ela continuou com o sermão.**_

_**Mas Alice está cuidando muito bem dos nove reinos minha rainha – ele respondeu.**_

_**Mas a responsabilidade não e dela Edward, és tua e por isso precisa voltar e assumir seu papel como príncipe e líder dos nove reinos, e antes que comece a contestar novamente vou já te falando que você precisa continuar a procura não pode simplesmente ficar atrás da Bella o tempo todo tentando protegê-la do mundo, ela precisa aprender sozinha – começou novamente a Rainha Branca - olhe se não nos obedecer vamos fazer com que ela se esqueça de você completamente está nos entendendo Edward - terminou a Rainha Branca em um tom ameaçador.**_

_**Isso é muito injusto minhas Rainhas, eu preciso vê-la, eu prometi! – ele tentou mais uma vez.**_

_**Mas você também prometeu que cuidaria dos nove reinos Edward e isso acima de qualquer outra promessa que fizeste depois e muito mais importante, então primeiro abra os seus olhos para a sua companheira e depois cumpra as suas outras promessas - disseram todas colocando um ponto final na discussão, ele não voltou a insistir no assunto novamente.**_

_**Depois disso ele começou a procurar, mas ele não conseguia ver mais a beleza de outras moças ou mulheres, pois ele só conseguia enxergar a Bella e assim o tempo se passou e agora fazia mais de um ano que não a via até que as matriarcas lhe deram autorização para vê-la novamente, ele foi correndo até o castelo onde ela vivia mas quando chegou lá viu uma coisa que o deixou muito nervoso.**_

_**Bella estava rindo, e sentada ao seu lado estava um garoto aparentemente da mesma idade rindo junto com ela, ele esperou e observou como o menino a olhava e quando ele perguntou a ela quem era o seu melhor amigo e ela disse que era ele, isso o despedaçou por que ela sorriu mais ainda ao falar aquelas palavras, mas foi quando o tal menino pegou sua mão e beijou que ele realmente sentiu ódio, raiva, angustia e ciúmes pois ela era dele, e foi assim que ele perdeu o controle avançou correndo na forma de um leão, saindo das sombras e se mostrando sob o crepúsculo. **_

_**Bella estava passeando com pelo jardim com o jake numa tarde de setembro ela estava meio triste pois não tinha recebido nenhuma noticia do Antony ainda, foi quando o jake começou a lhe contar piadas e como ele havia assustado o Mike boboca no aniversario dela como um presente especial a ela, eles se sentaram na fonte de frente a orla da floresta quando jake lhe perguntou depois de terminar de a historia quem era o seu melhor amigo e ela respondeu que era ela e depois sorriu depois jake pegou sua mão e beijou num gesto bem inocente de cavalheirismo. **_

_**Que da floresta ela ouviu um grunhir e logo em seguida um leão branco salta por entre as arvores correndo em sua direção seu coração se acelera drasticamente e jake percebe e diz para ela não se preocupar pois ele irá proteje-lá daquela fera e nisso ele corre e se transforma num lobo com o pelo marrom avermelhado como a sua pele quase tão grande quanto o leão branco e ataca ao leão antes que ela pudesse lhe falar que estava tudo bem.**_

_**Os dois lutam ferozmente um contra o outro, mas o leão acaba tendo vantagem sobre o lobo que o morde nas costelas o jogando pra longe, mas o lobo logo se recupera e também morde o leão nos ombros que guincha de dor e acaba se levantando nas patas traseiras e caindo de costas encima do lobo e agora sangrando e manchando sua pelagem branca se prepara para acabar com o lobo, quando derepente Bella se joga na frente protegendo-o.**_

_**Não! – ela exclama – ele e meu amigo – ela diz e ele recua voltando ao controle de si mesmo vendo o lobo voltar a virar menino novamente ele saiu correndo pela floresta, enquanto isso Bella ouviu gritos lhe chamando cristal chegou primeiro vendo ela coberta de sangue e jake inconsciente, cristal a pegou no colo e perguntou se ela estava bem, logo chegaram os outros seus pais e Billy e outras pessoas que ela mal conhecia todos perguntaram se ela estava bem cristal respondeu que sim, por que Bella não conseguia falar ela estava meio que em choque, depois ela olhou para Billy que examinava o filho.**_

_**Há ele está bem, está quase bom novamente, nossa e a primeira cicatriz dele depois de sete anos de treino! - Billy exclamou rindo, pegando o filho nos braços, vendo que o amigo estava bom ela só pensava em Antony, ele estava ferido e não se curava como seu amigo lobo, ela pulou dos braços de cristal e correu em direção ao estábulo do jardim tão rápido quanto possível.**_

_**Spirit já a esperava na porta, ela o montou e ele saiu correndo como vento para dentro da floresta, ela só sabia de um lugar onde ele poderia ir o castelo amaldiçoado e foi para lá que ela foi, e quando chegou lá viu o leão no chão gemendo e depois ele se transformou em Antony, seu primeiro e melhor amigo, ela chegou perto dele mas ele recuou.**_

_**Por favor, Antony me deixe te ajudar - ela pediu.**_

_**Não! Eu não preciso de sua ajuda – ele respondeu seco – me deixe aqui e vai cuidar do seu "amigo" lobo.**_

_**Ele está bem, mas você não me deixe te ajudar, por favor – ele pediu novamente tentando se aproximar dele novamente.**_

_**Eu não quero que se aproxime de mim, eu não preciso de sua pena ou da sua misericórdia Isabella – ele respondeu de um modo raivoso.**_

_**Eu não tenho pena de você Antony, para de ser teimoso e me deixar te ajudar, por favor – ela agora suplicava a ele.**_

_**Eu já disse que não preciso de você Isabella, suma daqui e me deixe sozinho – ele respondeu novamente daquele jeito raivoso.**_

_**Então e assim que me trata Antony depois de você me largar aqui sozinha? – ela o rebateu com a voz chorosa.**_

_**Eu vi que não fiz falta nenhuma a você Isabella, você me trocou e se esqueceu de mim, eu fiquei quase louco de saudade e quando finalmente consigo vir vê-la, eu e encontro rindo nos braços daquele... daquele cachorro – ele cuspiu as palavras para ela cheio de raiva e ciúmes , ela ficou sem reação – Você não merece a minha amizade Isabella, e muito menos a minha consideração, você me traiu, traiu a nossa amizade quer dizer nossa antiga amizade, por que eu não a quero mais com minha amiga.**_

_**Nesse momento fira aparece junto com cristal, fira corre para Antony enquanto cristal ajuda Bella.**_

_**Me deixe fira, eu só quero sair daqui, me leve embora agora – ele ordenou, e fira não entendendo nada simplesmente o pegou e o levou dali deixando Bella nos braços de cristal chorando.**_

_**

* * *

BOM GENTE NÃO DÁ PRA RESPONDER AGORA MAIS EU JURO QUE RESPONDO NO PROXIMO**_


	10. Depressão, pesadelos e acusações

eu sei ta bem pequeno mas no prox. eu compenso gente

* * *

_**Capitulo VII**_

_**Depressão, pesadelos e acusações **_

_**Cristal levou Bella de volta ao castelo, ela não falou nada, estava em choque com as palavras de Antony a ela, jake foi vê-la na manhã seguinte ao incidente, falando a ela que ele estava bom e por isso ela não precisava se preocupar com ele, mas ela nada respondeu e ele foi embora.**_

_**Os dias se passaram e ela não saia deste estado, ela mal comia direito a comida que Cristal trazia para ela comer, não falava com mais ninguém, não saia do quarto e mal dormia a noite, e quando dormia acordava assustada chorando. Na verdade a única coisa que fazia era chorar desde a hora que acordava até a hora que o sono e o cansaço a venciam, sua mãe tentava consolá-la e conversar com ela, suas madrinhas e até seu pai e padrinhos tentaram conversar com ela, mas a única coisa que conseguiu duas semanas depois foi ver uma Bella furiosa, pois seu pai estava colocando a culpa em Cristal por seu sofrimento e a estava expulsando do castelo, foi somente para falar quer cristal não tinha culpa de nada e que se ela deixasse o castelo ela também deixaria junto com sua ama. **_

_**Ninguém mais contestou a presença de Cristal no castelo depois deste episodio, pois nunca a viram daquele jeito, afinal Bella nunca foi de gritar, mas assim o tempo foi passando e já fazia mais de um mês desde a briga quando ela finalmente acordou bem cedo numa manhã dos meados de outubro chamando Cristal.**_

_**Cristal – ela chamou, cristal se fez presente imediatamente.**_

_**Ho! Minha princesa - cristal exclamou – que bom que finalmente está a falar novamente – ela terminou com lágrimas de alegria nos olhos.**_

_**Cristal nos vamos voltar ao castelo das matriarcas por isso eu preciso que você me traga um vestido e uma capa de viagem e também preciso que você me leve até lá — Bella pediu.**_

_**Mas princesa e os seus pais? – perguntou cristal.**_

_**Eu deixarei um bilhete avisando–os, agora, por favor, não me conteste e seja rápida, desejo chegar lá ainda pela manhã – respondeu Bella.**_

_**Cristal pegou um vestido simples de linho azul para ela e uma capa também, depois de pronta Bella subiu nas costas de Cristal que havia se transformado em pássaro e foram para o castelo das matriarcas, a viagem não demorou muito e elas chegaram na hora do café- da – manhã. Quando Bella entrou no salão que as matriarcas tomavam o desejum, elas lhe convidaram para comer, mas Bella recusou-se, depois as cumprimentou e perguntou por Antony, elas responderam que ele estava no quarto desde que fora visita-lá há um mês, ela pediu licença e se dirigiu até seu quarto entrando pela porta sem bater, quando entrou avistou Antony na cama com fira ao seu lado trocando –o.**_

_**O que você está fazendo aqui Isabella – ele perguntou seco assim que a avistou na porta.**_

_**Eu vim lhe dizer umas verdades Antony - ela respondeu no mesmo tom, e virou-se a fira e disse – preciso que nos de licença uns instantes fira.**_

_**Mas eu tenho que cuidar dele minha princesa... – ela contestou mas, foi logo interrompida pela Rainha Branca.**_

_**Deixe-os fira eles precisam conversar – ela ordenou, e fira saiu pela porta encostando-a a o sair.**_

_**Então Isabella que "verdades" você tem para me falar? – perguntou Antony sarcasticamente.**_

_**Você acha que eu não tenho, pois se engana eu tenho e muito que lhe falar – ela fez uma pausa e continuou – eu lhe escutei me acusar de que eu trai nossa amizade só por você estar com ciúmes que eu tenho um outro amigo que pode ficar ao meu lado o tempo todo e que não tinha me prometido que viria me ver, e depois some por mais de um ano e quando volta me trata como se eu fosse um lixo. Ela respirou fundo e continuou.**_

_**Sabe Antony você poderia ao menos se comunicado comigo por sonho e ter me explicado o porquê de não me ir ver como prometeu, sabe eu te entendi quando você me falou sobre os seus infortúnios que o separou de sua família, eu guardei o seu segredo e foi daquele jeito que você me pagou.**_

_**Sabe Antony quem não me merece como amiga e você, foi você que quebrou a promessa, foi você quem me traiu, foi você quem acabou comigo – ela agora começou a chorar e a soluçar – e... eu ia todos os dias a orla daquela floresta ficar te esperando com a esperança que você pudesse aparecer, mas... mas você não apareceu e eu fiquei lá sozinha, sem saber se estavas bem, ou se tinha lhe acontecido algo – ela soluçou e continuou – eu é que fui uma tola em acreditar nas suas falsas promessas Antony – dava para sentir a dor e o sofrimento em suas palavras. **_

_**Agora Antony e que ficou mudo sob as suas acusações, ele não sabia o que fazer vendo ela se apoiar sob a porta de seu quarto para não desabar no chão, mas ela se recuperou depois de alguns minutos e prosseguiu.**_

_**Sabe eu até me senti culpada por ter arrumado um novo amigo, mas foi você quem me deixou primeiro, e eu apenas tentei seguir para que as pessoas não desconfiassem, mas você chegou atacou a única pessoa que tem sido amável comigo e depois me condena com as suas palavras, sabe Antony eu esperava mais de você afinal você foi o meu primeiro amigo e confidente! – ela despejava as palavras nele com a voz chorosa e angustiante.**_

_**Mas não da mais se você vai ficar me tratando assim sempre que tiver uma crise de ciúmes Antony, você foi o meu primeiro amigo e... eu te... – ela não terminou de dizer, mas corou e simplesmente saiu pela porta, e desceu as escadas correndo onde cristal a esperava no hall de pé com as matriarcas.**_

_**Não se preocupe criança, tudo vai se ajeitar logo – a Rainha Branca a consolou.**_

_**Eu s... só quuuero voltar para o castelo do meu pai – ela disse a elas.**_

_**Então vá minha linda e não fique assim, essa dor vai passar um dia – respondeu a Rainha Branca.**_

_**E Bella foi embora nos braços de Cristal chorando, alguns minutos depois o príncipe desceu com o rosto todo deformado pelo remorso e pela dor que as palavras de Bella lhe causaram.**_

_**Por que eu fiz isso com ela minhas rainhas, porque – ele começou a chorar lágrimas de sangue – eu fui um estúpido e insensível com ela, eu tinha prometido que nunca a magoaria e agora sou o maior responsável por seu pior sofrimento – ele se ajoelhou no chão cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.**_

_**sabe Edward as vezes temos que perder algo para aprender a dar valor aquilo que perdemos – a Rainha Negra começou.**_

_**Mas por que eu fui tão cego, eu não entendo, o meu maior medo era perde - lá e agora eu a perdi, por minha própria estupidez – ele falava mais para si do que para elas.**_

_**Se ela não significasse nada, você não estaria deste jeito, agora e a hora de agir, vá atrás dela e peça perdão Edward - continuou a Rainha Vermelha.**_

_**Mas e se ela não me perdoar o que eu farei de minha vida sem ela, ela se tornou a essência do meu ser, minha força para continuar a viver todos os dias matriarcas – ele falava com a voz desolada.**_

_**Bom Edward você s descobrirá se tentar lhe pedir perdão em vez de se isolar do mundo e de tudo como você tem feito no ultimo mês – terminou a Rainha Branca.**_

_**Elas tinham razão - ele pensou se levantando e correndo escada acima para se trocar – eu tenho que tentar, pois por ela ele lutaria até pela eternidade a fora se fosse preciso, só para ela perdoa –ló.**_

* * *

gente não me matem , ou me jurem de morte pois isso e só o começo

explicações: bem eu rescrevi o cap. anterior sete vezes motivo eu achei que tava horrivel sempre, bom enfim quando eu finalmente consigo um termo razoavel para mim a luz acaba e apaga tudo que eu tinha escrito, eu fiquei muito ruim com isso por que depois com as festas eu nunca achava um tempo para escrever novamente, então foi por isso que eu demorei

SERIO GENTE EU SINTO MUITO MESMO, E POR ISSO TO VENDO SE AGILIZO COM OS CAPS.

OBS: ta tarde e num da pra responder mais eu prometo que no proximo eu respondo gente, e que eu fui dormir as seis da manhã e tive que acordar as nove então estou de pé so pelo milagre da cafeina da coca-cola


	11. Passeio, Pedidos e Declarações

_**Capitulo VIII**_

_**Passeio, Pedidos e Declarações**_

_**Bella voltou para o castelo de seus pais um pouco depois do horário do almoço, quando entrou no hall do castelo sua mãe foi em sua direção correndo e chorando.**_

_**Ho! Bella, eu... eu pensei que tinha decido morar com as matriarcas - sua mãe falou.**_

_**Não mamãe, e que eu precisava resolver alguns assuntos, só isso – Bella explicou com a voz rouca pelo choro sua mãe não comentou nada e ela se dirigiu para a escadaria.**_

_**Não irá comer filha? – perguntou Renné preocupada.**_

_**Não mamãe estou sem fome, eu só quero dormir agora – ela voltou a responder com a voz chorosa.**_

_**Bella entrou em seu quarto e foi para sua cama sem se trocar só tirou a capa e deitou pedindo a Cristal que fechasse as cortinas para que ela pudesse descansar, e logo em seguida dormiu, e dessa vez não teve mais pesadelos na verdade não teve sonho nenhum, e quando acordou avistou duas lindas esmeraldas lhe olhando intensamente.**_

_**Antony! – ela exclamou com a voz cheia de sono – o que faz aqui? – ela perguntou.**_

_**Eu vim lhe pedir perdão minha Bella, eu fui muito burro sem falar em estúpido e um completo idiota – ele respondeu sinceramente – eu... eu te adoro Bella e eu fiquei com medo de perde –lá para aquele menino, quero que saibas que a sua amizade e muito importante para mim, eu não poderia mais conceber viver sem ela, me perdoa por favor? – ele perguntou quase chorando.**_

_**Ela continuou a olhá-lo como se ele fosse uma miragem, com os olhos arregalados se surpresa, e depois de alguns instantes ela finalmente saiu do choque e disse.**_

_**Sim, e claro que sim seu bobo ciumento, você não precisa ter medo de perde minha amizade por você Tony, pois ela sempre será sua – ela respondeu sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, enquanto o abraçava pelo pescoço, depois de um tempo ela se lembrou de onde estavam e o soltou.**_

_**Antony alguém pode te ver aqui – ela disse preocupada.**_

_**Na verdade eu não me importo mais, eu só quero ficar ao seu lado Bella – ele respondeu.**_

_**Mas você não pode, eu nunca me perdoaria se por minha culpa acontecesse algo a você Tony – ela voltou a falar.**_

_**Então será que você não gostaria de passar o dia comigo hoje princesa? – ele perguntou, ela pareceu pensar por alguns instantes antes de responder com um sorriso.**_

_**Sim eu gostaria, mas não posso meus pais ficariam muito tristes se eu sumisse de novo – ela respondeu, ele pensou por alguns instantes e logo respondeu.**_

_**Não tem problema, eu peço a fira ficar aqui e fingir que é você dormindo o dia todo, o que acha? – ele perguntou sorrindo de sua idéia.**_

_**Mas isso é possível Tony? – ela perguntou sem responder.**_

_**Sim Bella, mas e agora o que acha da minha idéia? – ele insistiu.**_

_**Eu acho ótimo Tony, e então quando partimos? – ela respondeu sorrindo.**_

_**Podemos ir agora se quiser Bella – ele respondeu – só preciso avisar a fira para podermos ir – ele se levantou e chamou fira que apareceu voando pela janela com cristal ao seu lado, as duas cruzaram os braços com uma expressão que não concordavam com nada do que eles planejaram.**_

_**Fira por favor, não me olhe desse jeito, eu preciso levar a Bella para passear comigo hoje, e vai saber lá quando nos poderemos repetir isso – ele respondeu vendo as expressões de ambas.**_

_**Tudo bem meu príncipe, mas com a condição de que voltem cedo – concedeu Fira a contra gosto.**_

_**Tudo bem prometemos – disseram os dois juntos, fira e cristais apenas reviraram os olhos para eles.**_

_**Agora vão logo antes que nos mudemos de idéia – disse Cristal.**_

_**E eles foram, num piscar de olhos já não estavam mais lá, agora Bella na clareira da montanha junto com Antony,a clareira estava mais linda do que ela se lembrava em seus sonhos e agora por ser o meio da primavera o campo estava todo florido e não só com as rosas e as frésias mais também tinha tulipas e cravos brancos dando o toque final naquele paraíso.**_

_**Venha – disse Antony a tirando de seus devaneios – tem um lugar aqui que você ainda não conhece Bella – ele começou a puxa – lá para a fonte onde ele entrou e Bella o seguiu.**_

_**La ela ficou ainda mais maravilhada ao ver que era uma pequena caverna que a fonte escondia, e lá tinha um pequeno lago subterrâneo azul que iluminava parcialmente a caverna, ela chegou mais perto para ver melhor e qual foi sua surpresa ao ver.**_

_**Peixes! – ela exclamou quando viu aqueles peixes brilhantes na água cristalina do lago.**_

_**Sim – ele respondeu com um sorriso – sabe as matriarcas me disseram que esses peixes são muito raros e especiais – ele contou.**_

_**E mas por que eles são especial Tony – ela perguntou curiosa.**_

_**E por que eles realizam desejos Bella – ele respondeu, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos – mas só os desejos mais puros do coração – ele terminou de explicar.**_

_**Então você quer que eu faça um pedido Tony? – ela perguntou.**_

_**Se você quiser pode fazer – ele respondeu.**_

_**Sabe – ela começou chegando mais perto do lago e se abaixando como se o que fosse desejar seria um tipo de segredo – a única coisa que eu quero e desejo e que nos nunca voltemos a brigar novamente Tony, pois dói muito – ela desejo.**_

_**Sim tem razão Bella, eu também desejo o mesmo por que dói muito no coração – ele também desejo sorrindo para ela, e depois eles se abraçaram.**_

_**Depois de um tempo ali olhando os peixes dançarem iluminado o lago com suas escamas Bella perguntou.**_

_**Tony por que eles são raros? – ela ainda olhava para os peixes com certa fascinação por eles nos olhos.**_

_**Bom e que eles são estrelas cadentes que caíram aqui no lago e pelo lago ser meio que encantado, eles tomaram essa forma – ele respondeu.**_

_**Mas como você sabe disso Tony? Já viu acontecer alguma vez? – ela perguntou agora com um brilho curioso no olhar.**_

_**Sim, mas só foi uma vez a muito tempo atrás na verdade – ele respondeu simplesmente, e deixou se lembrar pela lembrança pois foi justamente um dia antes de seu nascimento, mas ele não poderia lhe contar.**_

_**E você se lembra qual é? – ela perguntou lhe tirando de suas lembranças.**_

_**Ah! A sim foi aquela ali – ele apontou para um peixe azul meio avermelhado com os olhos chocolates parecidos com o dela.**_

_**Nossa ela e muito bonita, você colocou algum nome nela Tony? – ela perguntou enquanto admirava, em vez de responder ele corou levemente.**_

_**Não vai me responder Tony? – ela perguntou novamente.**_

_**Eu... eu não sei se você ira gostar do nome que coloquei nela Bella – ele respondeu meio sem jeito.**_

_**Por que Tony eu sei que você não colocaria o me... – ela começou mais viu sua expressão e exclamou – você colocou o meu nome nela Tony! – ela perguntou meio surpresa com a própria dedução, ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça.**_

_**Ho! Tony e tão lindo – ela se jogou em seu pescoço o abraçando fortemente com lagrimas caindo de seus olhos.**_

_**Serio que você gostou? – ele perguntou, e ela assentiu com a cabeça – nossa isso e um alivio enorme sabia – ele respondeu soltando um suspiro, mas ai o estomago deles roncou e os dois riram.**_

_**Bom acho que devemos voltar, não acha Tony? – Bella perguntou.**_

_**Não acho, mas eu tenho outra idéia, venha - disse ele se levantando e a ajudando ela a se levantar também – vamos para o castelo das matriarcas – ela apenas assentiu e eles saíram da caverna.**_

_**Quando eles apareceram na frente do jardim que dava para o hall do castelo as matriarcas já o estavam esperando com um sorriso nos lábios.**_

_**Que bom ver que se entenderam crianças – disse a Rainha Branca.**_

_**Por não entram, nos já mandamos preparar uma comida para vocês – continuou a Rainha vermelha com um sorriso.**_

_**Mas nos também precisamos lhes falar algo muito importante a vocês – terminou a Rainha Negra.**_

_**Eles entraram e foram direto para o salão mas, outras duas criadas surgiram e os levaram para tomar um banho e se trocar antes de comerem, meio hora depois eles estavam limpos e trocados a mesa, eles comeram e depois Esmeralda e Diamanta os levaram ao jardim onde as três matriarcas os esperavam para lhes dizer o que queriam, quando chegaram elas fizeram um gesto para que se sentarem no chão como faziam antes das lições, quando sentarem a Rainha Negra começou a falar.**_

_**Bem o que temos a dizer não será fácil a nenhum de vocês, mas nos lhes explicaremos o motivo pelo qual tomamos nossa decisão - ela começou.**_

_**Vocês não podem mais se encontrar – continuou a Rainha Vermelha, eles as olharam em choque e antes de qualquer um conseguir argumentar a Rainha Branca prosseguiu.**_

_**E não adianta vocês argumentarem isso já é uma decisão tomada e nada do que disserem irá mudar isso – começou ela incisiva – agora a razão pela qual tomamos está decisão em primeiro lugar e que queremos que Bella possa ter novas amizades sem que Antony entre em uma crise de ciúmes novamente.**_

_**Segundo – continuou a Rainha Vermelha – e que Antony tem deixado de lado algumas obrigações muito importantes e nos queremos que ele se concentre no que ele precisa fazer sem ficar pensando em você Bella o tempo todo – depois que ela falou tanto Antony quanto Bella coraram.**_

_**E mais do que tudo nos entendemos que a distância os fará amadurecer mais rápido, Bella precisa aprender a se defender sozinha e ser independente de você Antony, e você precisa apreender a ser mais responsável com as suas responsabilidades sem ficar pensando só na Bella, afinal ela é apenas a sua amiga e você precisa cumprir com as suas responsabilidades Tony –a Rainha Negra terminou e eles estavam mais vermelhos do que a rosa mais vermelha na primavera ao desabrochar.**_

_**Bons agora se despeçam um do outro, pois Diamanta precisa levar Bella de volta ao castelo do pai dela – disse a Rainha vermelha interrompendo o silêncio, mas Bella começou a chorar enquanto Antony ainda estava em estado de choque pelas palavras das matriarcas, pois elas quase que disseram em voz alta que ele era o príncipe dos nove reinos sumido há quase cem anos.**_

_**Não chore criança apenas pense que será por pouco tempo e que logo estaram juntos novamente, afinal você precisa aprender a se defender sozinha e mostrar a todos que é realmente a princesa dos nove reinos – a Rainha Branca a consolou se abaixando para lhe afagar a face machada de lágrimas.**_

_**Antony ainda estava paralisado e em choque quando sentiu que alguém lhe afaga o rosto, ele se virou para a mão e era Bella que o estava lhe confortando, pois sem perceber estava chorando também e muito por sinal, pois suas lágrimas de sangue silenciosas já tinham molhado quase toda sua camisa de algodão branca.**_

_**Não fique assim Antony – ela disse enquanto ainda lhe afagava o rosto com suas mãos delicadas e quentes – tenho certeza que nos cumpriremos nossos deveres e assim poderemos nos encontrar novamente - ela falava mas suas palavras não passavam de um sussurro, ele a abraçou forte como se na esperança que seus braços a impedissem de partir de seu lado.**_

_**Eu não aceito isso – ele esbravejou - eu preciso de você Bella, nem que para isso eu tenha que voltar para o meu reino e para a minha família novamente, eu... eu... – ele soluçava sem conseguir terminar a frase, dava para sentir a sua dor e desespero em perde – lá, ele sabia que poderia ser pra sempre talvez – eu não posso, simplesmente eu não posso conceber a idéia de talvez nunca voltar a vê– lá Bella – ele se desfez do abraço e pegou seu rosto delicado e manchado de lágrimas com as mãos – eu não posso e não quero viver sem você minha Bella.**_

_**Ele parou e continuou - você se tornou minha vida, meu mundo e eu simplesmente não posso desistir dela, eu te amo Bella – ele disse de um jeito único, havia firmeza e honestidade em sua voz e seus lábios estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro quando foram interrompidos pelas matriarcas quando estas pigarrearam alto, mas ele apenas continuou dizendo – não precisa me dizer que sente o mesmo Bella, mas saiba que eu estarei aqui para você sempre – ele terminou dando –lhe um beijo no rosto.**_

_**Bem agora que vocês hum... – começou a Rainha Branca – já se despediram um do outro creio que seja a hora de Bella voltar para o castelo de seu pai não acham – Bella não respondeu, pois estava em choque com as palavras de Antony a ela, mas assentiu com a cabeça e com muita relutância viu Antony se afastar e se levantar para ajuda –lá a se levantar também.**_

_**Logo depois Diamanta a levou para o castelo de seu pai, e deixando –a aos cuidados de Cristal, Fira se despediu e saiu junto com Diamanta para o castelo das matriarcas, depois disso Bella apenas quis dormir novamente e sonhar talvez, quem sabe?**_

* * *

gente demorei mas to aqui de novo

nosso eu acabei dormindo muito últimamente e só não postei ontem por a chuva não deixou

agradeço a todos por me darem força e me entenderem

mas principalmente a Lara Cullen : que sempre me deixa reviews enormes de apoio

a Mia995: que também tem me dado bastante força para continuar, não que eu não continuaria mas e bom ter algum encentivo não acham?

a Ana Krol: que por causa dela eu postei o outro rapido,na semana passada só por que ela pediu ou devo dizer quase implorou. kkkkkkkkk.

a tata: que já teve o privilegio de um resumão da fic , e que tem me ajudado bastante também.

a joaneM: que acabou de chegar agora, e me dizer que e fã da minha fic

bom e a todos os outros que tem me adicionado, ou que leem essa fic obrigado.

beijos ate o proximo.

**AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE!**

**a fic a partir de agora começara a ter alguns capitulos meio que chocantes, então quem tem problema de coração sugiro que tome um bom copo de agua com açúcar antes de começar a ler os proximos capitulos. gente é muito serio não to brincando.**


	12. O Beijo e o Adeus

**AVISO: meninas com os corações fracos não leiam o final**

* * *

**_Capitulo IX_**

**_O Beijo e o Adeus_**

**_Assim que Bella saiu eu desabei no chão, eu já não tinha mais forcas para lutar pelo que eu sentia e simplesmente falei tudo, agora eu estava com medo, medo por talvez ter estragado nossa amizade, medo dela encontrar alguém que ela ame, e claro que eu sofreria muito com tudo mas eu me conformaria se ela for feliz, eu a amava mais do que a minha própria vida._**

**_Safira chegou com Diamanta pouco tempo depois, ela veio até onde eu estava e perguntou._**

**_Está bem meu príncipe? – ela me olhava preocupada._**

**_Sim Safira ele está muito bem, ele apenas está sofrendo por uma paixonite pela princesa – respondeu a Rainha Vermelha a Safira, ele se levantou num pulo, agora tremendo de raiva._**

**_Você! – ele esbravejou para ela – ou melhor, nenhuma de vocês pode dizer se eu amo ou não a Bella, vocês não tem esse direito e nem o poder de mudar o que eu sinto por ela me entenderam - ele gritou para elas com raiva, mas elas simplesmente começaram a rir - E não riam, eu realmente a amo e vou lutar por ela._**

**_Sabemos-nos Edward, mas nós queríamos que admitisse isso para si mesmo – começou a Rainha Branca._**

**_Mas ainda assim não muda nada, vocês ainda deveram ficar separados até que ela amadureça sozinha, pois só assim ela realmente poderá corresponder aos seus sentimentos, nosso príncipe apaixonado – terminou a Rainha Negra._**

**_E desculpe-nos por dizer que você não a ama, mas e que você precisava admitir isso para poder lutar de verdade por ela, mas mesmo que você a visite em sonho ela não poderá mais ver ser rosto até que realmente ela descubra que o ama também – explicou a Rainha Vermelha._**

**_Não tudo bem pelo menos eu ainda estarei perto dela – ele respondeu meio atônico – mas eu ainda não pretendo impor que ela me ame, eu quero que ela seja feliz apenas mesmo que eu não possa trazer essa felicidade a ela – ele terminou com um suspiro._**

**_Então você sabe que o melhor e se manter um pouco afastado dela, não sabe príncipe? - a Rainha Branca perguntou._**

**_Sim eu seu majestades, eu só queria que isso não doesse tanto em mim, como doe agora – ele respondeu com um fio de voz apenas, mas que dava pra ver como ele estava sofrendo por dentro._**

**_Não se preocupe o tempo passa rápido e logo vocês estaram juntos novamente – o confortaram elas juntas._**

**_Eu espero majestades, eu espero – ele simplesmente respondeu desabando no chão novamente – eu esperai._**

**_Bella acordou cedo e muito feliz nos dias que se seguiram de sua volta do castelo das matriarcas, ela descia cantando e desejando bom dia a todos, pulava e brincava fora o sorriso radiante que ofuscava até o sol da primavera, é claro que eles não sabiam qual era o motivo de tanta felicidade, pois esta Bella era diferente da Bella de alguns dias atrás._**

**_E claro que cada um fez uma suposição, mas nenhuma chegava perto, mas na verdade quem iria acreditar que uma menina de 10 anos estaria amando pela primeira vez e principalmente que era correspondido, Antony a visitava todos os dias durantes os sonhos, lá eles podiam rir, conversar e passear pelos campos verdes e floridos durante a noite._**

**_Mas Antony também tinha responsabilidades e ela o lembrará disso afinal se ele não cumprisse com a sua parte também eles não poderiam ficar juntos e com o tempo ele começou a visita-lá pouco, mas ela entendia, pois sabia que isso era apenas um preço a ser pago para talvez te-ló pelo resto de seus dias, mas uma duvida sempre a atormentava e por isso nunca confessou seu amor a ele._**

**_Ela tinha medo, medo de não ser boa suficiente, medo dele quando crescessem não a visse do mesmo jeito e que lhe disse – se que se enganará e casasse com outra, ela tinha que aprender a ser forte por ela, mas principalmente por ele, pois assim provaria seu amor._**

**_O tempo passou e ela estava mais alta, mas só um pouco, seu corpo já não era mais de uma menina, agora ele tinha formas mais curvas em sua cintura do que arredondadas, só seu rosto ainda conserva-vá a inocência de uma criança (ou anjo como Antony a chamava)._**

**_Agora ela estava com quinze anos e logo faria dezesseis, muitos moços e homens já lhe pediram a sua mão ao seu pai, mas ele sempre pedia sua opinião e ela sempre respondia com um sonoro não a todos, sua amizade com jake continuou, mas eles não eram tão próximos como antigamente._**

**_Ela tinha amadurecido, não fugia mais dos problemas e nem chorava diante de insultos ou insinuações maliciosas que o clube das "loiras despeitadas" lhe faziam, ela respondia a altura e com muita classe, o que fazia que os homens a achassem mais atraente e as mulheres a admirassem a cada dia._**

**_Hoje faltava exatamente sete dias para o seu aniversário de dezesseis anos, e como manda a tradição ela poderia pedir qualquer coisa e seria atendida pelas matriarcas que viriam ao seu baile, não é preciso dizer que sua mãe e suas madrinha estavam cuidando de tudo, e que Alice era a líder de toda essa confusão que estava o castelo de seu pai._**

**_Mas Bella tinha muito medo do baile, pois ela teria que dançar mas não sabia direito e com os seus dois pés esquerdos isso sim seria um desastre, mas ela estava feliz, muito feliz para dizer a verdade pois ela também poderia pedir o que quisesse de Antony, e ela sabia o que queria, só não sabia se ele iria concordar em faze - ló._**

**_Ela queria que ele lhe desse seu primeiro beijo de verdade, ela não queria que o Duque de Newton que haviam escolhido para ser seu parceiro de dança acabasse lhe roubando o seu primeiro beijo._**

**_Mas o único problema era ele aceitar esse presente, pois o primeiro beijo de uma princesa era uma benção ao homem que recebia, mas ela não estava certa se Antony concordaria com esse seu pedido, pois ele ultimamente andava muito distante dela, só por que ela disse que tava conseguindo ver seu rosto novamente, ai ele começou a usar uma mascara, mas ela não entendia para que esconder seu rosto dela._**

**_Sua madrinha Esme derepente entrou em seu quarto a tirando de seus devaneios com uma pergunta._**

**_Está se sentindo bem Bella? – ela perguntou preocupada, enquanto se sentava ao seu lado em sua cama._**

**_Sim madrinha – ela respondeu mais pareceu mais um suspiro._**

**_Não e o que parece bruxinha – ela disse – eu venho percebendo que algo está errado com você, ou será que estou enganada Bella? – ela perguntou novamente, Bella apenas abaixou a cabeça e não respondeu._**

**_não fique assim querida – ela pegou e ergueu a cabeça de Bella até que ela a fitasse nos olhos – pode confiar em mim, afinal eu sou sua mãedrinha lembra? – Bella sorriu mais este nem chegava aos olhos e respondeu._**

**_Eu sei que posso madrinha, mas... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, e já ia abaixando a cabeça novamente quando Esme perguntou._**

**_Vai pelo menos me dizer o seu nome? – ela perguntou e Bella lhe olhou assustada._**

**_Mas... mas... como a senhora sabe? – ela perguntou._**

**_Primeiro por que eu tenho duas filhas e uma delas vivia suspirando pelos cantos como você vem fazendo de uns tempos pra cá - ela começou – segundo por que as vezes você fica perdida em pensamentos e fica sorrindo que nem uma boba para o nada – Bella corou – eu não estou te recriminando nem nada Bella, mas você não está mais comendo direito ou simplesmente se nega a comer falando que não está com fome e fora que seu olhar fica triste e cheio de lagrimas como se escondesse uma profunda tristeza e sofrimento querido – Esme explicou e Bella começou a chorar em seus braços._**

**_Ai madrinha eu o amo tanto, mas eu... eu não sei se sou boa suficiente para ele, ele foi o meu primeiro amigo, me ajudou, sempre esteve ao meu lado e faz mais ou menos 6 anos que ele disse que me amava, mais eu nunca tive corarem de dizer a ele o que eu sinto madrinha – ela desabafou tudo de uma vez nos braços de Esme._**

**_Ho! Minha querida então e por isso? – Bella apenas assentiu – então fale pra ele, diga que você também o ama e que sempre o amou – Esme incentivou._**

**_Eu não posso ele vai achar que eu estou só falando isso para que ele me dê o meu primeiro bei... – ela parou corando mais ainda._**

**_Então e isso, mas querida tem certeza que realmente o ama, por que pode ser apenas uma paixonite ou até mesmo gratidão o que sente por ... – mas Bella a interrompeu._**

**_Não madrinha eu tenho certeza absoluta do que sinto e nada vai mudar isso, olha eu sei que sou muito nova para falar isso mais eu o amo tanto que as vezes chega doer, o que sinto não é apenas uma paixonitezinha não e muito menos gratidão apesar de que eu tenho muito o que agradecer a ele mais eu sei o que sinto, na verdade eu descobri na primeira vez em que nos brigamos eu fiquei arrasada eu quase morri por dentro e por isso eu sei o que sinto madrinha e nunca isso irá mudar nem que se passe todos os anos desta terra - ela declarou com uma força e uma certeza inabalável em sua voz não deixando nenhuma duvida com relação aos seus sentimentos._**

**_Há! Querida eu estou tão feliz por você – Esme disse abraçando – a forte – e muito raro encontrar um amor assim tão puro e sincero como o que sente por este rapaz Bella, principalmente se ele a corresponde com essa mesma certeza que você._**

**_Sim madrinha ele me corresponde, mas ainda assim eu tenho muito medo por que já faz algum tempo que ele se declarou e depois disso ele não disse mais nada, mas ele continuou sendo atencioso e amável, mas e que ultimamente ele anda meio estranho comigo e eu não sei o que isso significa madrinha – ela contou._**

**_Primeiro não fique assim Bella, segundo talvez ele só não tenha renovado os sentimentos dele por você por ainda não ter recebido nenhuma resposta sua e ele não queria que você retribuísse aos sentimentos dele só por obrigação querida e terceiro talvez esse comportamento estranho seja só medo que você tivesse se apaixonado por outra pessoa querida – Esme falou tentando anima - lá._**

**_Talvez seja isso mesmo, mas mesmo assim... – Bella começou, mas Esme a interrompeu._**

**_Não seja pessimista querida, já disse que o amor de vocês é único então não duvide, sabe as vezes queria que o meu pequeno Antony tivesse encontrado um amor como que vocês dois sentem assim ele nunca teria partido – Esme disse com um suspiro saudoso._**

**_Antony? Mas eu pensei que o príncipe se chamasse Edward madrinha – Bella disse meio nervosa meio confusa e muito assustada com a semelhança._**

**_Sim esse é o seu nome, na verdade o seu primeiro nome já que foi Carlisle quem escolheu, mas não todo seu nome é Edward Antony , mas só eu o chamo de Antony - sua madrinha explicou e Bella entrou em choque._**

**_Não pode ser – ela pensou – se Antony e o príncipe são a mesma pessoa, mas não pode ser... Sua madrinha a tirou de seus devaneios._**

**_O que foi querida aconteceu alguma coisa? – Esme perguntou._**

**_Não nada me desculpe madrinha, mas acho que eu preciso ficar sozinha agora, mas de qualquer forma muito obrigado por me ouvir eu realmente precisava desabafar com alguém o que eu venho sentindo – Bella respondeu com a voz um pouco rouca e ficou meio pálida enquanto o seu celebro assimilava todas aquelas informações._**

**_Tem certeza querida? – sua madrinha perguntou novamente._**

**_Sim eu... Eu só preciso de tempo para pensar um pouco só isso – Bella respondeu se levantando e indo até a janela, Esme suspirou e saiu deixando Bella perdida em seus pensamentos novamente._**

**_O dia passou e Bella não saiu de seu quarto nenhuma vez se quer durante o dia , nem mesmo quando seus pais bateram a porta para chama – lá para a ceia (no caso jantar), para que ela começasse a abrir seus presentes, mas ela se recusou dizendo que não estava bem para se aborrecer no momento, pois tinha coisas mais importantes para resolver do que aquilo, depois disso ninguém mais a incomodou novamente até que cristal entrou no quarto dela com um prato de sopa na mão para dar a ela._**

**_Cristal desde quando você sabe que Antony e o príncipe são a mesma pessoa? – Bella perguntou a ela que pelo susto deixou a bandeja cair no chão, mas não respondeu._**

**_Então e verdade não é, Antony e mesmo o príncipe como eu fui tão burra que não percebi – ela falava mais para si do que com Cristal – agora sim que eu realmente não o mereço – ela começou a chorar desabando na cama._**

**_Não fique assim minha princesa – disse Cristal tentando acalma - lá._**

**_Como não, hoje eu descobri que o meu melhor amigo e amor da minha vida é o príncipe dos nove reinos, há Cristal como você quer que eu fique então? – Bella perguntou._**

**_Na verdade eu pensei que a senhora ficaria feliz por saber que é mais especial do que todas as outras mulheres dos nove reinos, pois ele a esperou por quase quinhentos anos sem nunca olhar para ninguém que não fosse a própria mãe ou as irmãs – respondeu Cristal._**

**_Mas e se ele mudou de idéia Cristal, afinal eu sou uma desastrada que sempre necessita de ajuda eu não sou digna dele, ele merece alguém que possa ser forte, elegante e que não tenha medo de assumir seus próprios sentimentos e não a mim – ela disse._**

**_A senhora irá descobrir que é mais forte do que pensas, e que é a única mulher digna de ser a companheira de nosso príncipe – respondeu cristal – só tenha um pouco mais de fé em si mesma minha princesa – depois de dizer essas palavras ela se foi pela janela deixando Bella pensando em suas palavras._**

**_Bella sabia que provavelmente Cristal foi avisar as matriarcas de sua descoberta e alertar ao Antony também, mas o que será que ele irá fazer agora que ela descobriu sua identidade? Depois de alguns minutos pensando ela caiu no sono, exausta pelas descobertas do dia._**

**_Depois de algum tempo que ela não saberia explicar foi acordada pela voz mais doce do mundo, Antony estava sentado na cama afagando o seu rosto com as costas de sua mão, e quando ela encontrou o seu olhar ele sorriu aquele maravilhoso sorriso torto que fazia seu coração parar e bater mais forte tudo de uma só vez._**

**_Antony? – ela perguntou, mas sua voz não passava de um sussurro._**

**_Sim meu amor - ele respondeu docemente com aquela voz aveludada - nos precisamos conversar você não acha? – ele perguntou._**

**_Sim eu acho – ela respondeu abobalhada olhando para o seu rosto pela primeira vez depois de quase seis anos._**

**_Então venha comigo – ele respondeu se levando e estendo – lhe a mão para ajuda - lá a se levantar._**

**_Ele a levou até ao castelo das matriarcas, que a esperavam sentadas no jardim de inverno do castelo, sob a luz da lua que as iluminavam._**

**_Bem vinda Bella – saudaram as matriarcas, ela não respondeu então a Rainha Branca começou._**

**_Sente – se querida temos muitos a falar – ela se sentou em uma das cadeiras de frente a elas e Antony não sentou na outra ficou de pé observando tudo – primeiro criança como descobriu o segredo de Antony? – ela perguntou._**

**_Foi a mãe do príncipe majestades, ela veio conversar comigo e me contou como ela o chamava quando pequeno – ela respondeu de cabeça baixa._**

**_Entendo – disseram elas._**

**_Mas é agora que descobriu a verdade o que pensa em fazer? Contar a mãe dele e a família que ele está aqui? – prosseguiu a Rainha Vermelha._**

**_Não eu... eu nunca quebraria uma promessa feita – ela respondeu meio assustada com a desconfiança para com ela._**

**_Então o que fará agora, sabendo toda a verdade? – perguntou a Rainha Negra._**

**_Eu devo esperar que o príncipe encontre uma noiva a altura a ele e que o ame como ele merece ser amado e volte para assumir seu lugar novamente como governante dos nove reinos – ela respondeu com a voz triste que mais parecia um sussurro, Antony bufou e saiu de lá, todas o olharam enquanto ele praguejava baixo sumindo de vista._**

**_O que aconteceu com ele? – Bella perguntou._**

**_Nada – elas responderam – ele só não quer aceitar algumas coisas na vida só isso._**

**_Mas será que é pelo que eu disse? – ela voltou a perguntar._**

**_Talvez, mas não se preocupe terão bastante para conversar amanhã, pois só voltará na manhã de seu aniversario, agora descanse em seus aposentos – a Rainha Branca falou, e nisso Cristal apareceu literalmente do nada para acompanha- lá até os seus aposentos no castelo das matriarcas._**

**_Mas e meus pais? – ela perguntou._**

**_Não se preocupe eles serão comunicados de sua breve estadia aqui – a Rainha Negra respondeu como se tivesse encerrado o assunto, ela foi se deitar pois estava muito cansada e dormiu rapidamente depois de colocar uma camisola de seda azul._**

**_No dia seguinte quando desceu para o desejum no salão do café – da – manhã só as matriarcas estavam presentes então ela cumprimentou a todas com um breve bom dia e se sentou para comer._**

**_Não quer saber de Antony, Bella? – a Rainha Vermelha perguntou._**

**_Quero, mas sei que ele deve estar muito ocupado para não estar presente a mesa – ela respondeu e começou a tomar um suco de frutas vermelhas com laranja, quando ela prosseguiu._**

**_Ele ainda não voltou – ela disse, e Bella quase engasgou cuspindo um pouco o suco que tomava, enquanto as três sorriam maliciosamente para ela._**

**_Como assim não voltou? – ela perguntou quase gritando - Depois que ele saiu ontem ele não voltou mais?_**

**_Não, ele não voltou – a Rainha Vermelha respondeu, ela não disse mais nada e se retirou da mesa sem comer nada e foi direto para o seu quarto onde ficou até que Cristal a chamou para a ceia da tarde, mas ela disse que estava sem fome e que disse – se as matriarcas que a desculpassem por que ela não se sentia muito bem e que queria ficar sozinha em seu quarto._**

**_Bella ficou em seu quarto chorando e se lamentando durante os cinco dias seguintes, e claro que as matriarcas a obrigaram a comer nem que fosse um pouco a partir do segundo dia mais ela só beliscava a comida, e Antony não voltou a aparecer durante todo esse tempo e nem ela foi atrás dele tampouco, na ultima no castelo, pois na manhã seguinte voltaria novamente para o reino de seu pai e para sua festa ela se despediu cedo e foi se deitar, mas ao chegar em seu quarto encontrou Antony esperando- a._**

**_Nos precisamos conversar Bella – ele disse, com ela não respondeu ele continuou – por favor apenas me escute? – ele pediu como se suplicasse, ela assentiu e ele começou._**

**_Eu sei que devia ter lhe contado a verdade a algum tempo mas eu não queria que o meu titulo atrapalhasse a nossa amizade Bella, ou que alguém fizesse mal a você por pensar que sabia onde eu estava... – ela o cortou_**

**_Não Antony, não tente se justificar, por favor – ela disse meio rouca – você simplesmente não confiava em mim como eu confiei em você só isso – ela respondeu simplesmente._**

**_Não Bella você não entende, eu... eu... – ele começou mais não conseguia simplesmente terminar._**

**_Você o quê, hein? – ela perguntou, ele parecia que estava tomando fôlego e respondeu._**

**_Eu a amo, na verdade sempre a amei eu fiquei sozinho durante todos esses anos por que simplesmente você ainda não existia e por você eu esperaria mais quinhentos anos novamente só para que você também me amasse como eu te amo Bella – ele finalmente disse._**

**_Mas eu também te amo – ela também respondeu – eu ia te pedir que me desse de presente amanhã o meu primeiro beijo – ela disse chegando mais perto dele._**

**_Não preciso que me corresponda só por pena ou piedade Bella, você é nova ainda e não sabe direito o que quer, eu já disse que esperaria mais quinhentos anos por você, por favor, não se precipite por que independente de sua decisão o meu coração sempre será seu meu amor, mesmo que não me escolha no final, ele sempre será seu por toda a eternidade eu apenas quero que sejas feliz e o resto não me importa – ele falou._**

**_Eu não tenho pena e muito menos piedade de você, eu posso ser nova Antony mais eu sei o que eu quero muito e o que sinto muito bem me ouviu? – ela perguntou._**

**_Então me diga o que quer? Já que você disse o que sente – ele perguntou._**

**_Eu quero que você dance comigo amanhã e não o Newton e que me dê o meu primeiro beijo e não que o mesmo o roube mim durante o baile – ela respondeu, ele ficou em silêncio por um momento e depois respondeu_**

**_Eu não posso Bella, talvez seja melhor eu não interferir mais na sua vida durante algum tempo, assim você terá certeza do que quer e o que sente – então ele se aproximou dela e a beijou na testa e depois sussurrou em seu ouvido – durma bem meu amor – e depois sumiu, literalmente sumiu._**

**_Bella ainda sentia os seus lábios em sua testa quando acordou na manhã seguinte e encontrou Cristal junto com Diamanta, Ametista e Topázio a olhando e perguntou._**

**_O que está acontecendo Cristal? – ela perguntou olhando para as outras três amas a sua frente._**

**_Nos iremos lhe arrumar para a sua festa princesa, as matriarcas disseram que era para a senhorita descer e tomar o seu desejum e depois voltar para cima para que nos a arrumemos com a roupa e as jóias que elas fizeram para está ocasião – respondeu Cristal._**

**_Ela assentiu e desceu para o desejum apenas de camisola e roupão, cumprimentou as matriarcas que lhe desejaram um feliz aniversario a ela depois de terminar de tomar seu desejum elas disseram que iriam se ver na festa mais tarde depois da primeira dança, Bella gemeu pois sabia que Antony não mudaria de idéia e ela teria que dançar com o Newton, ela subiu as escadas enquanto lágrimas caiam de seus olhos pela lembrança da noite passada._**

**_Entrou no quarto e Cristal já a esperava par ajuda- lá a se despir para o banho de pétalas de rosas junto com fresias e lírios brancos que boiavam na superfície da banheira enorme, e lá ela ficou durante algum tempo com a água relaxando o seu corpo, quando a água ficou morna Cristal voltou para busca- lá, com um roupão ela saiu e foi até o quarto onde as outras três a esperavam._**

**_Ela se vestiu apenas com uma calcinha e um tomara que caia que cobria só os bustos dela, que deram a ela e mais nada alem do roupão, ela não contestou só se sentou na cadeira e cada uma começou a trabalhar em uma parte de seu corpo passaram nela um óleo de essências de flores, depois lhe pentearam o cabelo e maquiaram o seu rosto com pó de asa de borboleta e em seus lábios passaram pétalas de rosa vermelha, colocaram lhe o vestido que era um tomara que caia dois braceletes um de diamante o outro de cristal, ela não quis colocar o colar que tinham escolhido e o trocou pelo colar que Antony tinha lhe dado junto com a coroa, ela se levantou e se olhou no espelho, sem palavras para dizer, somente sabia que aquela não era ela._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Todos os convidados já haviam chegado e nada de Bella aparecer, a noite já estava começando e a lua começava a aparecer no céu por entre as nuvens quando Alice teve uma visão, e a lua brilhou alto no céu primaveril iluminado o salão do baile com a sua luz e Bella começou a descer as escadas, todos a olharam, os homens com fascínio e admiração e as mulheres com inveja e o mesmo tempo admiração também, pois dizer que ela estava bela simplesmente era um insulto diante de tanta beleza e elegância._**

**_O seu vestido tomara que caia de seda branca com rendas azul - marinho nas pontas e abaixo do busto onde ele se abria como um copo de leite, em com uma pequena cauda de renda bordada de azul – marinho também, sua pele brilhava mais que a lua e seus lábios tinham um leve tom avermelha como as suas bochechas._**

**_E seus cabelos meio soltos com os seus cachos avermelhados que lhe cobriam um ombro com algumas rosas brancas como detalhes, mostravam um pequeno colar de pétalas de rosas douradas com um pequeno buque na ponta que era uma pequena imitação ao qual trazia a mão direita, não usava luvas, mas em cada um de seus braços trazia um bracelete de ouro e diamante, mas o que mais chamava a atenção de todos era a coroa que trazia em sua cabeça feita com rosas, lírios, fresias, trigo e enrolado com fios de ouro, era tão era tão simples mais ao mesmo tempo magnífica._**

**_Seu pai se aproximou sorrindo para a Bella, que terminava de descer a escada e lhe estendeu a mão para ajuda- lá com o ultimo degrau e depois beijou- lhe a mão e disse._**

**_Está maravilhosa filha, por linda você sempre foi e hoje se mostra essa mulher maravilhosa que eu sabia que se tornaria – ele disse com um orgulho exultante em sua voz, e claro ela corou com o elogio._**

**_Obrigado papai, mas eu não acho isso – ela respondeu._**

**_Não tenha duvidas de sua estonteante beleza Bella até meu irmão falaria que o seu nome condiz com a mulher que está se tornando hoje – respondeu sua madrinha rose, e Bella abaixou a cabeça e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao se lembrar do príncipe, mas eles acharam que ela estava apenas com mais vergonha de ser o centro das atenções._**

**_Todos vieram cumprimenta- lá e elogia- lá por sua beleza, ela respondia com um simples sorriso como agradecimento, depois de receber o cumprimento de todos, apareceram Cristal e Diamanta em suas formas de mulheres pássaros e cada uma se colocou em um lado de Bella como se para proteje-lá de algo, logo se seguiu os brindes em sua homenagem começando por seus pais, seu pai se levantou orgulhoso a começou._**

**_A dezesseis anos atrás em uma reunião do conselho as matriarcas trouxeram a luz a minha Isabella e me disseram que ela seria uma mulher muito bela com uma beleza única e rara, eu sempre a achei linda mas hoje chama- lá apenas de bela seria um insulto a sua beleza de mulher que hoje diante de nosso sociedade ela se torna – nisso ele ergueu a taça de vinho no alto e brindou a ela orgulhoso._**

**_Sua mãe que estava chorando começou a falar em seguida._**

**_Eu sempre pensei que morreria quando desce à luz a criança que eu carregava em meu ventre, mas as matriarcas me ajudaram a por minha adorável filha no mundo que pediu que para elas que nada me acontecesse, eu pensei que não teria forças, mas hoje eu vejo que estou sendo agraciada por ter vivido para ver minha filha se tornar essa mulher linda e magnífica que ela se tornou – suam mãe também não conseguia esconder o orgulho por Bella, as duas se abraçaram e começaram a chorar._**

**_Seus padrinhos também fizeram um discurso, Alice falou em como ganhou uma amiga e uma boneca de porcelana, Jasper disse que Bella deu mais emoção a sua vida por fazer sua esposa sorrir todos os dias quando pensava e fazia novas roupas para ela, Rose disse que Bella foi como uma filha que ela nunca pode ter e por faze- lá se sentir como se fosse uma mãe ela tinha lhe agradecido, Emmett bem sempre vai ser Emmett falou que a sua pequena furacãozinho se tinha transformado na mulher mais linda dos nove reinos depois de sua Rose, e logo começou Esme que estava bastante emocionada._**

**_Hoje minha bela bruxinha eu vejo que não só você se transformou em uma magnífica mulher, mas também se converteu em uma esplendida princesa como as matriarcas disseram em seu nascimento e eu estou muito orgulhosa de ser uma de suas madrinhas, e eu gostaria muito que o meu filho o príncipe pudesse conhece- lá, para ver quem me trouxe alegria durante todos esses anos – ela disse abraçando Bella._**

**_Depois de terminado todos os discursos, o jantar se seguiu e Bella não conseguiu comer nada, pois sabia que logo chagaria a parte do baile em sua homenagem, depois que todos comeram todos voltaram ao salão onde aconteceria o baile e Bella conseguiu ficar sozinha e ir discretamente para o terraço, onde ao olhar as estrelas pela primeira vez desejou que seu príncipe fosse resgata- lá daquele pesadelo que estava prestes a acontecer ainda estava de olhos fechados quando sentiu duas mãos fortes lhe rodearem sua cintura e uma voz doce a aveludada lhe sussurrar ao ouvido._**

**_Eu poderia lhe disser que esta linda hoje meu amor mais eu estaria mentindo para vos se o disse- se, pois sua beleza hoje não tem palavras para descreve- lá – ela arfou em resposta e sentiu-o sorrir em sua pele._**

**_Antony! – ela exclamou enquanto virava para abraça- ló – você veio, mas por quê? – ela perguntou enquanto o abraçava._**

**_Eu não poderia lhe recusar um último pedido minha princesa – ele respondeu – venha comigo para nossa clareira e lá terá a sua primeira dança como uma jovem mulher dos nove reinos – ele disse a transportando-a a clareira._**

**_Enquanto isso todos a procuravam para a sua primeira valsa pelo castelo, mas sem sucesso, até Cristal e Diamanta pareciam "preocupadas" com o seu repentino sumiço, e nem Alice conseguia ver onde ela estava e se perguntava onde está a Bella, e um pouco depois apareceram às três matriarcas sorridentes e majestosas em suas túnicas de veludo branca, vermelha e negra e perguntaram sinicamente._**

**_Onde está a Bella – disseram elas juntos_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Bella chegou à clareira com Antony e ficou admirada com o que viu, a clareira estava toda iluminada por velas que flutuavam por todos os lados em volta do gramado branco que fora aparado e agora havia um caminho que levava até o lago onde os peixes nadavam em círculos iluminando- o, Antony a conduziu até o lago e disse._**

**_Você irá dançar sob o lago minha bela – ele disse pisando na superfície do lago._**

**_Mas como não tem musica alguma tocando? – ela perguntou, pisando no lago também._**

**_Não precisamos de nenhuma outra melodia que não seja a brisa e o som harmonioso das águas do riacho meu amor – ele respondeu enquanto a levava até o centro do lago e depois colocou uma mão e sua cintura e outra em seu ombro e começou a guia- lá como se ouvisse alguma melodia, ela olhou em seus olhos verdes e se perdeu enquanto era conduzida por uma estranha e fascinante melodia que parecia encher a clareira a sua volta e com um último rodopio ele a trouxe mais perto e lentamente foi se aproximando._**

**_E tomou seus lábios docemente, Bella ficou um momento paralisada, mas logo correspondeu ao beijo de forma calma, mas depois se tornou quando ela voltou a puxar o ar para os pulmões entrelaçando seus dedos em seus cabelos e ele a puxando mais forte pela sua cintura até que viram os peixes pularem por cima deles iluminado o momento e molhando- os com um pouco de água._**

**_Acho melhor eu te levar de volta meu amor – ele disse enquanto ela descasava a cabeça em seu peito._**

**_Não eu não quero voltar – ele riu, mas ela continuou- eu desejo ficar aqui com você para sempre – ela desejo._**

**_Infelizmente não podemos, mas eu prometo que eu volto para te buscar daqui cinco anos, e você vai me prometer que levará com sua vida e se permitirá amar – ela ia protestar mais ele a impediu e continuou – eu já disse que eu esperaria por você por mais quinhentos anos então o que são apenas cinco, comparado aos 495 anos que te tenho esperado? – ele perguntou._**

**_Para você não será nada meu príncipe, mas para mim será uma eternidade, pois apesar de que não acredite em minhas palavras eu o amo e nunca irei amar outra pessoa que não seja a ti Antony – ela respondeu._**

**_Eu acredito, mas eu não posso prende- lá agora comigo, pois és muito nova ainda e por ser meio humana pode mudar de idéia mais a frente e ai não irá poder voltar atrás, agora me entende o por que precisamos desse tempo? – ele perguntou e ela apenas assentiu._**

**_Tudo bem, mas depois você voltará e nunca mais irá sair do meu lado promete? – ela perguntou._**

**_Sim eu prometo minha bela princesa teimosa – ele respondeu com um sorriso – se ainda me quiser e claro que eu nunca a deixarei partir do meu lado – e nisso ele a beijou novamente tomando- lhe todo o fôlego, e depois estava sozinha com a respiração acelerada novamente na sacada do salão de baile foi quando ouviu as matriarcas perguntarem por ela._**

**_Onde está a Bella – disseram elas juntos._**

**_Estou aqui – respondeu Bella entrando no salão com a face muito corada e a respiração entrecortada, mas com um sorriso deslumbrante no rosto._**

**_Ho! Minha querida como está maravilhosa – começou a Rainha Branca._**

**_Sim seu rosto brilha mais do que a lua e o sol juntos está noite – continuou a Rainha Vermelha._**

**_Vemos que gostou muito de sua primeira valsa – a Rainha Negra terminou e as três sorriram maliciosamente para ela, enquanto ela corava mais ainda, algumas pessoas arfavam ou exclamavam "O que?", ou "como?"._**

**_Bella não respondeu apenas olhou para elas com os olhos surpresos._**

**_Então já sabe o que quer de presente? – elas perguntaram como se nada houvesse acontecido._**

**_Não eu... eu hum já ganhei o que eu pedi, mas depois eu falo quando eu pensar um pouco sobre o assunto – ela respondeu com um sorriso ficando mais vermelha._**

**_E nós podemos imaginar como você gostou do que ganhou a pouco – disse a Rainha Vermelha com um sorriso malicioso maior nos lábios, Bella abaixou a cabeça ficando se possível mais vermelha._**

**_Irmã olha os modos, não precisava falar assim – repreendeu a Rainha Branca e virou- se para Bella e erguer sua cabeça – agora princesa que você já deu o primeiro passo para se tornar uma mulher não pode ficar abaixando a cabeça por vergonha dessas coisas – disse a Rainha Branca._**

**_Eu não acredito que a Bella já deu o seu primeiro beijo – Alice berrou, pulando até Bella de felicidade e abraçando- a._**

**_E você me repreendeu pelas minhas palavras agora a pouco, bom pelo menos eu não gritei para todo mundo ouvir – a Rainha Vermelha desdenhou, enquanto Bella escondia o rosto nos braços de Alice._**

**_Mas isso não está certo Bella, você deveria dar o seu primeiro beijo ao seu noivo – seu pai a repreendeu._**

**_M... meu noivo, mas pai eu não tenho nenhum – ela respondeu levantando a cabeça dos braços de sua madrinha Alice._**

**_Tem sim Bella, quando você esteve fora eu prometi sua mão ao Duque de Newton – ele respondeu._**

**_Como pode fazer isso pai, eu não o amo, como pode... – ele a interrompeu._**

**_Está e minha decisão, eu já dei minha palavra Bella e não vou voltar atrás – ele disse firme, mostrando que não voltaria atrás em sua palavra, então ela se virou para as matriarcas e disse._**

**_Já sei o que eu quero majestades, eu quero passar pelo julgo dos nove, como presente – ela falou decidida, sua mãe desmaiou e seu pai ficou pálido e cambaleou, enquanto um murmúrio percorria o salão._**

* * *

**_então o que acharam?_**

**_agradecendo as reviwes recebidas:_**

**_LARA: SE VOCE TEM PROBLEMA NO CORAÇÃO NÃO LEIA O PRÓXIMO, TÁ MUITO CHOCANTE_**

**_MIA: EU SEMPRE GOSTEI DA MINHA IMAGINAÇÃO, SABE QUANDO PEQUENA EU VIVIA FUGINDO DA REALIDADE E INDO PARA ALFEINM, E VAI TER MUITA COISA QUE VOCE IRÁ "DIZER EU NÃO ESPERAVA PRO ISSO"_**

**_ANA:INFELIZMENTE EU SOFRO DO MESMO PROBLEMA, OLHA SÓ UM CONSELHO ANSIEDADE MATA VIU E TENHA CALMA E MUUUUUUUITA PACIENCIA._**

**_MEL: E SÓ AGORA QUE TÔ COMEÇANDO COM A VERDADEIRA INTENSIDADE, ESPERE PELOS PROXIMOS E VERÁ._**

**_JOANA:BOM SE ESSE NÃO FOI AINDA CHOCANTE ESPERE O PROXIMO._**

**_BEIJOS A TODAS AS PESSOAS QUE ACOMPANHAM A FIC, E MUITO OBRIGADA AOS QUE LEEM EM SILENCIO TAMBÉM, MAS LEMBREM A VOZ DO POVO SÓ PODE SER OUVIDA SE ELES FALAREM ALGO._**


	13. O Julgo dos Nove

**_gente me desculpem mais este capitulo foi muito dificil para mim escreve -lo alias eu até tive que editar algumas partes, então eu peço que aqueles que tem problemas cardiacos que não o leiam por favor!_**

* * *

_********__Capitulo X_

_**O Julgo dos Nove**_

_**Mas querida você não precisa passar por isso – começou a Rainha Branca.**_

_**E pode pedir simplesmente para morar conosco, ou qualquer outra coisa se não quer aceitar a opinião de seu pai – continuou a Rainha Vermelha.**_

_**Isso mesmo Bella, você sabe que sempre estaremos do seu lado não precisa escolher esse caminho – terminou a Rainha Negra.**_

_**Mas eu quero seguir esse caminho e a minha decisão e ponto final, eu não irei voltar atrás com a minha palavra – ela disse seria.**_

_**Tem certeza disso criança? – perguntaram elas.**_

_**Sim esse e o meu pedido e sei as conseqüências, eu assumo todas elas – Bella respondeu.**_

_**Não Bella! Não faça isso – pediu sua mãe que havia se recuperado a consciência.**_

_**Sinto muito mamãe, mas foi meu pai que me obrigou a isso – ela respondeu.**_

_**Não minha filha você é jovem demais, tenho certeza que assim como eu vai acabar amando o seu prometido como eu amo o seu pai – sua mãe argumentou.**_

_**Não! – ela exclamou – eu nunca vou amar outra pessoa que não seja aquela ao qual eu dei meu primeiro beijo, eu o amo, eu sempre o amei mamãe – ela contou.**_

_**Amar, minha filha você e jovem e pode mudar de idéia quanto a isso daqui a alguns anos, e mesmo por que como pode saber que esse... Qual o nome dele mesmo? – sua mãe perguntou.**_

_**Não importa o nome dele mamãe, o que a senhora e meu pai tem que entender e que eu o amo e ele por algum milagre me ama da mesma forma – ela respondeu, seu pai se pronunciou.**_

_**Milagre! – ele exclamou – milagre Isabella como pode dizer isso, ele nem ao menos pediu minha benção ou permição, ele não e digno desse suposto amor que você diz sentir por ele, e com o tempo tenho certeza que você verá que esse amor nunca existiu – ele disse.**_

_**Olha eu posso ser muito nova, mas eu já sei o que é se sentir amada e amar alguém e nada vocês estão me ouvindo? – numa voz suave e mortal – nada do que digam ou façam vai me fazer desistir de lutar por ele estão me entendendo? – ela perguntou numa voz elevada, e se virou para as matriarcas novamente.**_

_**Então como eu já disse, eu tenho absoluta certeza do que eu quero e do que sinto também e passando pelo julgo vou provar isso a todos, por que a mim eu não preciso de mais provas do que sinto – ela disse como se encerrasse o assunto.**_

_**Pois bem se é assim a primeira coisa que deve abdicar e ao direito de ser princesa do reino de seu pai – começou a Rainha Branca.**_

_**Não tenho nenhum problema com o titulo, ele não me serve de nada se eu pelo menos não puder escolher meu noivo – Bella respondeu.**_

_**Terá também que desistir de seus poderes e de toda sua invulnerabilidade – continuou a Rainha Vermelha.**_

_**Não me adianta ser poderosa ou invulnerável por fora se o meu coração e destruído por dentro – ela respondeu novamente.**_

_**E possivelmente no fim terá que abdicar até de sua própria vida ou suas lembranças - terminou a Rainha Negra, mais isso deixou o salão mais silencioso do que um tumulo.**_

_**O que significa a vida sem o amor, e o que são lembranças se você nunca poderá viver sem se lamentar por nunca ter lutado – ela voltou a responder.**_

_**Então tem certeza de sua decisão criança, sabe que poderia escolher outros caminhos não sabe? – perguntou a Rainha Branca.**_

_**Sim minha senhora eu sei, mas eu não irei escolher o caminho mais fácil eu vou mostrar que eu posso lutar sozinha como as senhoras um dia me falaram que eu devia fazer – ela respondeu.**_

_**Então a partir de agora não tem mais volta, venha conosco para o centro do salão para começarmos o julgamento – disse a Rainha Vermelha.**_

_**E Bella foi em direção ao centro onde todos se afastavam para dar- lhe passagem, ela ficou no meio das três senhoras e cada uma colocou a mão sobre a sua cabeça e a Rainha Branca começou.**_

_**Hoje como a lua e as estrelas e essas pessoas como testemunha, nos te destituímos do titulo de princesa do reino dos bruxos e de qualquer vinculo de sangue com seus ancestrais, e hoje se tornará uma renegada até passar pelo julgamento.**_

_**E hoje também nos lhes tiramos o seu poder e o talento ao qual nasceu contigo do ventre de vossa mãe, até passar pelo julgo ao qual escolheu – continuou a Rainha Vermelha.**_

_**E para terminar o seu julgamento começará em três dias quando a lua alcançar o seu ponto máximo, você deverá se dirigir até lá sozinha e desprovida de proteção e no por- do- sol do mesmo começará seu julgamento, deve se esquecer dos luxos e apenas um vestido de linho branco deve usar e mais nada além de um embornal com pão e água para sua viagem até a encosta dos noves - terminou a Rainha Negra.**_

_**Você escolheu o seu caminho criança – começaram todas elas – agora não poderá voltar atrás até lhe dar – mos a oportunidade de faze- ló. Você deve partir antes que o sol nasça de manhã para começar sua jornada – advertiram elas e desapareceram no ar.**_

_**Depois de um momento de silêncio no salão, Bella foi abraçada por suas madrinhas e sua mãe.**_

_**Por quê raiozinho de sol, por que – perguntou Rose – nos não queremos perde –lá também, eu te apoiaria sei muito bem o que está sentindo, por ninguém acreditar que você possa amar alguém, eu meio que passei por isso – ela continuou mas agora com a voz embargada pelo choro – você acabou escolhendo um destino cruel Bella, sabe que poderia morar lá no castelo conosco se fosse o caso não sabe? – ela perguntou.**_

_**Sim madrinha eu sei, mas está e minha escolha e eu irei até o fim agora, não vou mudar de opinião – respondeu Bella com convicção.**_

_**Mas passar pelo julgo, tem certeza que ele vale tudo isso Bella? – sua mãe perguntou.**_

_**Sim, ele vale isso e muito mais mamãe, eu daria a minha vida pela dele sem exitar se fosse para provar o meu amor por ele – ela respondeu a mãe – agora eu preciso me retirar terei muito o que fazer nos próximos dias – ela disse e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto sendo seguida por Cristal e Diamanta.**_

_**Quando chegou ao quarto se jogou na cama e começou a chorar, Cristal foi até ela e começou a lhe afagar as costas tentando consola- lá.**_

_**Não fique assim minha princesa, você precisa descansar, pois amanhã começará a ser testada, Diamanta trará algo para a senhorita comer e se alimentar bem está noite – disse Cristal e Bella a olhou – e não me venha dizer que não quer comer, por que a senhorita não comeu quase o dia inteiro! – ela exclamou.**_

_**Bella bufou em resposta, mas comeu e foi se deitar depois, acordou depois de ter um pesadelo no meio da noite e decidiu se aprontar por não querer voltar a sonhar com aquilo, tomou um banho e quando voltou Cristal já tinha um vestido simples de linho branco para ela vestir e Diamanta estava segurando um embornal de pele de carneiro e um cantil com pele de ovelha brancos para ela levar, depois de pronta ela já ia sair pela porta quando Cristal lhe trouxe uma bandeja com um suco e pães para ela comer.**_

_**Que horas são? - ela perguntou quando terminou de comer tudo que avia na bandeja.**_

_**São quatro horas da manhã minha princesa – respondeu Cristal.**_

_**E melhor eu ir agora, não desejo acordar ninguém – Bella disse – eu quero agradecer a vocês por terem ficado comigo e por me ajudarem – e depois abraçou Cristal e Diamanta.**_

_**Nos e que agradecemos princesa por ter nos dado a honra de servi –lá até agora – respondeu Cristal.**_

_**Bella desceu as escadas e saiu por uma passagem secreta que dava para estrada em direção a vila e deu graças por não encontrar ninguém pelo caminho, passou pela vila rapidamente e seguiu para o vale do inverno, o sol já nascia quando ela chegou ao pé da montanha da solidão.**_

_**Parou e tomou um gole de água por que sabia que até chegar à colina da esperança não haveria como conseguir mais água e começou a subir, o sol castigava sua pele e o calor a deixou com muita sede, mas a água tinha ficado muito quente e ela não pode beber comeu um pouco de pão quando alcançou a metade da montanha e prosseguiu.**_

_**E quando começou a atravessar a montanha uma chuva de granizo começou e como não tinha onde se abrigar foi obrigada a prosseguir por ela, que passou depois de uma meia hora e a noite depois que desceu da montanha, Bella estava toda machucada e seu pão tinha molhado todo.**_

_**Enfim estava faminta e com pouca água para prosseguir, mas mesmo assim não desistiu, achou uns galhos de arvore e com duas pedras tentou acender, mas eles estavam molhados demais e agora estava com frio também.**_

_**Aconchegou-se nas folhas que pegará e dormiu, mas o frio não a deixou descansar e ela novamente se aventurou pela madrugada para chegar a encosta dos nove, depois de passar quase toda a madrugada andando pela floresta negra avistou a colina da esperança quando o sol nascia.**_

_**Falta pouco – pensou Bella depois de um suspiro, quando chegou à colina, subiu e começou a procurar pelo vale algum riacho ou lagoa para se lavar e encher o cantil de água, mas só o achou quase ao meio dia se lavou e encheu seu quantil e sentou – se debaixo de uma arvore para descansar um pouco e acabou adormecendo.**_

_**Acordou com o barulho de trovão que rasgava o céu anunciando o inicio de uma nova chuva, mas o que a deixou assustada foi que já estava anoitecendo e ela percebeu que dormiu muito e perdeu muito tempo.**_

_**Se levantou e seguiu novamente pela chuva e também pela escuridão em direção a encosta, mas dessa vez a chuva estava muito forte e o vento também e depois de uma hora lutando contra a natureza ela foi vencida e jogada contra uma arvore e caiu desacordada.**_

_**Acordou com a cabeça doendo e toda dolorida no meio da madrugada de seu ultimo dia se levantou e prosseguiu novamente, agora sem comida e sem água e com vários machucados pelo corpo sabia que precisava se apressar, pois senão, nunca chegaria a tempo de seu julgamento.**_

_**Avistou a encosta quase ao por do sol e se apressou para chegar lá, porém quando chegou encontrou uma multidão lhe esperando para assistir ao julgamento.**_

_**A primeira parte estava de pé enquanto, mais á frente outros estavam sentados em bancos de pedra polida e ao meio estavam às três matriarcas estavam sentadas em seus tronos e a multidão se afastou para que ela avançasse, ela se curvou diante delas e esperou.**_

_**Então Isabella você passou pela primeira parte de nosso julgamento, mas agora se iniciará a segunda – começou a Rainha Branca.**_

_**Então nos lhe daremos uma oportunidade para pensar e reconsiderar a sua decisão – continuou a Rainha Vermelha.**_

_**Mas terá que aceitar desposar o escolhido por seu pai e as suas ordens sem questionar novamente – terminou a Rainha Negra.**_

_**Nunca – respondeu Bella com a voz rouca – eu já tomei minha decisão e nunca voltarei atrás.**_

_**Tem certeza? Olhe criança o seu estado e pense bem, já faz dois dias que não come e um que não bebe nada e está toda machucada também, se mudar de idéia e aceitar nossa humilde oportunidade poderá se tratar e viver sem sofrimento – elas disseram.**_

_**Sim majestades eu tenho certeza, e mesmo que eu morra aqui eu continuarei – ela respondeu firme.**_

_**Então começaremos a segunda parte de seu julgamento – disseram elas – venha criança – elas pediram e Bella as seguiu até o penhasco da encosta.**_

_**Lá tinha nove colunas de mármore negro e no meio entre o mar e eles tinha outra coluna que se emergia do mar até a altura do penhasco com um espaço para umas três ou quatro pessoas ficarem de pé juntas.**_

_**As matriarcas levaram Bella até lá e a colocaram no meio delas e depois começaram a puxar fios dourados de seu corpo o envolvendo como se a acorrentassem ela foram nove fios que a envolviam do pescoço até o joelho, cada uma estava com três pontas e se dirigiram voando até as outras colunas.**_

_**Cada fio deste representa um clã que nos criamos – começou a Rainha Branca.**_

_**E por Isabella agora não ter uma raça, pois desistiu da sua, todos lutaram por ela – continuou a Rainha Vermelha.**_

_**E se ninguém conseguir toma –lá para o seu clã, ela será considerada a Princesa dos Nove Reinos e todos serão obrigados a obedece- lá – concluiu a Rainha Negra.**_

_**Agora queremos todos os que têm puro sangue aqui, pois serão três dias de prova em que vocês deverão puxar esses fios como se as vidas de todos dependessem disso – orientou a Rainha Branca.**_

_**E não podem ter piedade, pois foi está à escolha dela – completou a Rainha Vermelha.**_

_**Vampiros – chamou a Rainha Negra, e família do regente se apresentou com Tânia a frente dos demais por ser a primogênita, seguida por Jane e Heidi e os demais de puro sangue, e ela deu um dos fios que segurava a Tânia para segurar.**_

_**Bruxos – continuou a Rainha vermelha e apareceu Lauren seguida de Jessica e outros de puro sangue e ela também deu um dos fios que segurava.**_

_**Humanos – chamou a Rainha Branca, e se aproximaram Kate, Irina e outros humanos.**_

_**Lobisomens - chamou a Rainha Negra, e se aproximaram Leah, Rebeca, Roxana e os outros puro sangues, e assim se sucedeu com os outros clãs até que todos seguram um dos fios que envolviam Bella.**_

_**Agora comecem a puxar e não soltem pois se o fizerem teram desistido dela – explicou a Rainha Negra, e todos eles puxaram e Bella começou a gritar pois os fios lhe cortavam sua pele delicada, depois de uma meia hora as matriarcas perguntaram.**_

_**Então ainda deseja continuar, ou quer desistir agora – elas perguntaram e antes que Bella pudesse responder um clamor geral ecoou no penhasco – Desista! Mas ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça e respondeu.**_

_**Nunca! Eu vou continuar até o fim – ela gritou em resposta com a voz rouca e chorosa mais ainda sim firme como uma rocha.**_

_**Então puxem mais forte – ordenou a Rainha Vermelha, e todos obedeceram e continuaram a puxar.**_

_**A noite chegou e junto com ela uma chuva forte e torrencial, Bella estava lá no meio de tudo sendo esmagada pela chuva e pela água do mar que queimava seus ferimentos feitos pelos fios que a envolviam horas ela perdeu a consciência em meio ao sofrimento.**_

_**Acordou ao amanhecer quando sentiu que os fios alem de corta-lá também começavam a lhe queimar a pele e grunhiu alto de dor enquanto as lagrimas lhe caiam dos olhos.**_

_**Seus gritos de dor e sofrimento ecoavam pela encosta, depois de horas assim muitas pessoas que assistiam comeram a clamar por misericórdia e ao meio dia as matriarcas que assistiam a tudo sentadas em seus tronos vieram até ela e novamente lhe perguntaram.**_

_**Então criança ainda quer continuar ou será que percebeu que esse seu suposto amor só irá lhe causar dor e sofrimento – começou a Rainha Vermelha – e melhor desistir e sucumbir às ordens de vosso pai e assim evitará todo esse sofrimento – terminou ela, seus pais e padrinhos assistiam a tudo e como ela estava com dificuldades para responder sua mãe lhe suplicou.**_

_**Por favor filha – ela clamava – se não tem compaixão consigo mesma tenha de nós que não agüentamos vê –lá sofrer assim – suplicou sua mãe desabando ao ver o sofrimento de sua única filha, quando ela balançou a cabeça em negativa tomando fôlego para responder seu pai caiu de joelhos e lhe suplicou também.**_

_**Isabella pense bem você não come ou bebe algo há quase três dias está fraca e se continuar vai acabar morrendo – ele suplicou, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça e respondeu.**_

_**Não se preocupe comigo pai, pois foi o senhor que me obrigou a isso com a sua palavra de que eu me casaria com o duque de Newton – ela começou com a voz extremamente rouca – e digo a todos que eu não irei desistir por que eu o amo e em momento nenhum irei fraquejar por que só assim provarei que o amo – ela terminou com a voz um oitavo mais acima.**_

_**Ama Isabella? – perguntou Mike – pois eu acredito que não, e sei que só está fazendo isso de pura pirraça para que seus pais e todos os presentes vejam você como vitima de algo que não é – ele disse, e todos o olharam.**_

_**Ela se levantou de uma forma impressionante e começou a puxar os fios que a enroscavam e respondeu.**_

_**Sim eu o amo, mas você não sabe o que é isso não duque de Newton por que a única coisa que você ama e o poder e é por isso pediu minha mão ao meu pai, por que deseja ser o líder do clã do qual ele governa – ela respondeu com fúria, mas ele apenas retrucou dizendo.**_

_**Pelo menos eu estou aqui princesa, enquanto o seu suposto amado nem ao menos veio pedir misericórdia por você – cuspiu ele para ela – então me diga que tipo de "amor" é esse? – ele perguntou com sarcasmo para ela.**_

_**Ela não sabia o que responder, e as palavras dele lhe trouxeram mais dor e sofrimento do que os fios que a cortavam e a queimavam e ela desabou no chão e começou a chorar.**_

_**Não importa que e... ele não esteja aqui, o que importa e que eu o amo e sei que ele me ama – ela respondeu soluçando – e não há nada e nem ninguém neste nove reinos que me fará desistir dele o de seu amor – ela disse com a voz firme e chorosa.**_

_**Ninguém falou mais nada depois desta declaração dela, sua mãe foi amparada por seu pai e suas madrinhas por seus padrinhos, enquanto a viam esmorecer diante de seus olhos.**_

_**Bella começou a sentir a essência dos fios, que eram a essência de todos os clãs dos nove reinos e depois de um tempo ela começou a domina-lós pouco a pouco enquanto o dia passava, percebeu que os fios ficavam mais finos e agora já não a machucavam mais apesar de que ainda puxavam.**_

_**Não vou desistir – sussurrou ela antes de desabar no piso de pedra e cair na inconsciência pelo cansaço.**_

_**Enquanto isso o príncipe que havia saído numa viajem de caça logo após deixar Bella, Safira insistiu que eles fossem para longe e só voltassem depois de nove dias, mas ele não quis e voltou na noite do quinto dia.**_

_**Quando chegou encontro Cristal chorando no jardim da entrada do castelo.**_

_**Cristal? – ele perguntou e ela o olhou – o que faz aqui? Porque não está com Bella? E porque está chorando assim? – ela o olhou horrorizada, ele não deveria ter voltado tão cedo – me responda Cristal – ele ordenou.**_

_**Eu... eu – ela começou mas desistiu e se calou, mas ele a pressionou.**_

_**O quê ouve Cristal e onde está a minha Bella! – ele exclamou avançando para ela, mas Cristal começou a chorar e Diamanta e que respondeu aparecendo no jardim.**_

_**Ela está sendo julgada, meu senhor – ela respondeu chorando também.**_

_**Como assim julgada? E por que alguém a julgaria? – ele perguntou atônico, e vendo que ninguém responderia – Safira – ele chamou e Safira apareceu – você vai me contar o que está acontecendo e agora – ele ordenou.**_

_**Ela suspirou e olhou para Cristal e Diamanta antes de começar, contou tudo que aconteceu depois que ele deixou Bella no baile novamente e que as matriarcas lhe pediram para afasta - lo do castelo e para que ele não retornasse antes que o julgo terminasse, para que ele não interferisse.**_

_**Eu tinha o direito de saber! – ele exclamou – eu preciso ir até lá agora mesmo, não posso deixar que ela passe por isso, nem que eu tenha que voltar ao poder novamente para impedir que ela sofra desta maneira.**_

_**Não! – exclamou safira – o senhor já não pode fazer mais nada, e mesmo se o senhor fosse as matriarcas não te deixariam chegar perto dela – ela explicou.**_

_**Então o que sugere que eu fique aqui sabendo que a minha Bella está lá sofrendo por minha culpa e isso! – ele gritou e ela apenas assentiu – nunca estão me ouvindo – ele disse com fúria.**_

_**Mas o senhor não pode ir agora, pense bem e descanse e vá amanhã pela tarde – recomendou Safira.**_

_**Por que não posso ir agora? – ele perguntou - E como assim pensar bem, eu não preciso pensar em mais nada eu preciso protege- lá – mas ele foi interrompido por Cristal.**_

_**E por esse motivo que precisa ficar meu príncipe, não vê que se for até lá irá atrapalhar a ela – como ele não pareceu entender ela continuou – ela precisa aprender a se defender sozinha e a lutar pelo que deseja com as próprias forças para que ela tenha confiança em si mesma, agora o senhor nos entende? – ela perguntou.**_

_**Ele ficou em silêncio enquanto absorvia a tudo que Cristal disse, e ela sabia que se ela não aprendesse a ser forte suficiente eles não poderiam ficar juntos.**_

_**Tudo bem – ele respondeu vencido – mas amanhã eu irei e ninguém irá me impedir – ele terminou entrando no castelo e subindo para o seu quarto, a fim de descansar para amanhã.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ele nem conseguiu dormir de tão preocupado que estava com Bella e logo ao amanhecer chamou Safira e perguntou.**_

_**Já posso ir até minha Bella Safira? – ele perguntou.**_

_**Não meu príncipe – ela respondeu e ele suspirou – por favor, descanse por que tenho certeza que irá precisar depois – ela disse e saiu do quarto deixando – o mais agoniado com a demora de não poder estar ao lado dela.**_

_**Horas mais tarde quando o sol estava abaixando no horizonte Safira entrou no quarto dele e ele dormia calmamente, El teve pena de acorda - ló mais era preciso e o cutucou de leve.**_

_**Meu príncipe – ela o chamou baixinho e ele resmungou – meu senhor está na hora – ela disse e ele pulou da cama já totalmente desperto.**_

_**Então o que estamos esperando? – ele perguntou e ela riu baixinho – o quê? – e ele se olhou e viu que estava só de calsão e entendeu – depois que eu me trocar nos iremos – disse a Safira que já estava com uma calça e uma blusa de linho branco para ele vestir na mão.**_

_**Só depois que o senhor estiver devidamente alimentado nos iremos – ela avisou quando ele pegou as peças de roupa para se trocar e ela saiu.**_

_**Depois de trocado e "mal alimentado" como Safira dizia colocou uma capa azul e foi. Mas quando chegou ficou horrorizado com o que viu, Bella estava pálida e com alguns cortes pelo rosto, mas o que era mais assustador e que o seu corpo estava sendo cortado por fios que varias pessoas puxavam.**_

_**Ele tinha que acabar com aquela loucura agora – pensou ele, mas foi interrompido por um "Não" severo e coletivo vindo das matriarcas, que haviam sentido sua presença, e ele suspirou resignado sabendo que não poderia interferir.**_

_**Vamos meu amor se levante, você consegue – ele sussurrou baixinho.**_

_**Bella estava lá deitada quando ouviu a voz do seu anjo te incentivando a continuar lutando "Vamos meu amor se levante, você consegue" ela escutou e levantou a cabeça e com um pouco de dificuldade o corpo e depois começou a procura em volta mais não conseguiu vê – ló em lugar algum.**_

_**Fechou os olhos e se concentrou, absorveu cada energia, cada essência que preenchia o ar e depois de alguns minutos sentiu o seu calor e sua energia, e sentiu que ele sofria, mas ela não poderia fazer nada atada aqueles fios para consola - ló então ela sentiu crescer dentro dela uma energia nova.**_

_**Aquela energia foi crescendo, crescendo até que em um momento se tornou muito grande para guarda – lá dentro de si e ela acabou explodindo junto ao por – do – sol e os fios que a prendiam se arrebentaram todos e ela caiu no chão desacorda–da.**_

_**Ela não sabe quanto tempo se passou mais quando acordou estava nos braços de seu anjo que soluçando a chamava, ela pode sentir suas lagrimas caindo em seu rosto e abriu os olhos e ele suspirou aliviado.**_

_**Por que fez isso minha Bella? – ele perguntou, mas ela não respondeu – eu sei que você queria provar a todos eles que me amava mais isso foi loucura, por favor, nunca mais faça isso sim – ele pediu e depois sorriu um sorriso torto e encantador.**_

_**Eu não precisava provar a eles, mas sim a você meu amor – começou ela se levantando – eu não me importo com o que eles pensam, mas sim o que você pensa e foi por isso que eu decidi passar pelo julgo, porque foi à única maneira de provar que eu realmente o amo – ela declarou já de pé.**_

_**E depois continuou, enquanto ele também se levantava também – Agora eu entendo o porquê do tempo, mais eu não preciso disso, mas também sei que é necessário assim nos dois vamos fortalecer ainda mais o amor que sentimos um pelo outro – ela explicava enquanto lhe acariciava a face.**_

_**Mas você sofreu para isso e eu não quero que sofras meu amor – ele respondeu – olhe para si mesma e veja o que eu lhe fiz passar, isso não é certo – mas ela o calou colocando um dedo em seus lábios e se aproximando mais dele.**_

_**Eu não me importo, na verdade isso tudo que eu passei não poderia se comparar a dor que senti quando nós brigamos, na verdade nada que eu sofra vai se comparar a dor que eu passarei nos próximos anos, por que eu não o terei perto de mim, mas pelo menos você sabe que eu amo e é por isso que eu continuarei a levantar todos os dias seguintes, só para que o tempo passe e eu te tenha novamente em meus braços e eu nos seus – ela disse e o beijou de leve nos lábios e depois se jogou no mar.**_

_**As matriarcas que estavam perto voaram em direção a ela, mas o mar a pegou antes, para terminar o seu julgamento nas profundezas do oceano azul sob as estrelas do norte.**_

* * *

bom se ninguém ai teve um ataque vou começar a me explicar

primeiro: meu pai tá reformando o telhado de todos os quarto e pintando e isso significa que não tô tendo disponibilidade de tempo.

segundo: a chuva, olha eu vou mandar benzer essa historia viu.

respondendo as reviews recebidas: **lara bem o que posso falar, bom serio perfeito hum... eu ainda acho que posso fazer melhor.**

** mocho: julgo de julgamento, que ela passou**

**ana: eu espero que continue assim e não decepcione ninguem**

**mia: e que quando ele fizer 21 anos o renascimento dele vai estar completo e isso o torna invuneravel novamente**

**gaby: que bom que vc tá achando incrivel pq eu não acho não sabe , tem muita gente por ai que escreve melhor que eu sabia.**

**bom gente eu não sei quando volto, mas eu espero que seja logo **

**beijos até.**


	14. A Corte dos Nove

gente desculpem a demora mais acho que vai valer a pena

* * *

"**só podemos mudar o futuro se conhecermos o passado"**

* * *

**Capitulo XI**

**A Corte dos Nove**

**Eu fui pega pelo mar, e as ondas me levaram as profundezas do oceano e assim chegar a corte e lá sim passar pelo julgo dos nove ancestrais primogênitos dos nove reinos, eu me lembro de quando as matriarcas me falaram sobre o julgo em uma de nossas aulas sobre os nove reinos.**

**Flash back**

**Em nosso mundo – começou a Rainha Branca – existe uma corte da qual seus representantes são os primeiros de cada raça, pois apesar de sermos as matriarcas de todas elas não poderíamos estar toda hora cuidando de tudo e de todos por isso fizemos a corte.**

**Mas isso foi bem antes do príncipe nascer – continuou a Rainha Vermelha – eles eram responsáveis pelo equilíbrio e a ordem dos nove reinos, mas devido a ganância pelo poder eles simplesmente sucumbiram por pensarem que um era mais poderoso que o outro e assim o equilíbrio que mantinha a todos em perfeita harmonia foi quebrado.**

**Mas nos ainda mantivermos a corte – a Rainha Negra prosseguiu – para algumas tarefas isoladas como julgar uma causa nobre – ela terminou.**

**Uma causa nobre? Como assim majestades – eu perguntei.**

**Como por exemplo, uma causa onde o príncipe não possa opinar ou julgar sozinho ou um julgamento de amor ou essência – começou a explicar a Rainha Branca.**

**Já aconteceu varias vezes, mas nenhuma das quais passou se quer da prova para o julgo deles, a maioria desiste e outras acabam fugindo antes de chegar à corte – continuou a Rainha Vermelha.**

**Nunca em todos os anos que a corte foi formada ninguém chegou a ser julgado por eles – terminou de contar a Rainha Negra.**

**Mas o que acontece na corte? – eu perguntei novamente curiosa.**

**Eles julgam a sua causa usando a sua alma, o seu coração e a sua essência - começou a Rainha Branca.**

**Eles pesam tudo em uma balança de ouro na qual medem a sua força, sua bondade e o seu poder – continuou a Rainha Vermelha.**

**Usando uma pena da verdade do outro lado da balança, para pesar o que você tem a seu favor – terminou a Rainha Negra.**

**Mas e depois que a pessoa conseguir provar que está certo o que acontece? – perguntei novamente.**

**Tudo depende do motivo que a levar para lá – responderam elas.**

**Fim do Flash back**

**Bella caiu no chão do mar toda machucada e com muitas dores no corpo, mas se levantou e viu uma das servas das matriarcas se aproximarem.**

**Olá meu nome é Perola e estou aqui para lhe acompanhar a corte princesa – se apresentou ela, e depois a guiou pelo caminho até um templo antigo de mármore branco no fundo do oceano.**

**Bella entrou no templo e ficou encantada, pois ele era todo de mármore branco e no meio do salão tinha uma balança de ouro com uma pena longa branca em uma das balanças. A corte estava quase vazia, pois as únicas pessoas que estavam lá eram os criados das matriarcas e os primogênitos em seus tronos e acima as matriarcas nos delas.**

**Bem vinda à corte dos nove – disse o do meio se levantando – meu nome é Allomer e sou o primeiro bruxo, agora nos diga o porquê de ter recusado uma ordem de vosso pai criança? – ele perguntou.**

**Eu não poderia me casar com alguém a quem não amo, e apesar de ser nova eu sei bem o que sinto e o que quero para minha vida – ela respondeu.**

**Nós entendemos o seu motivo, mas não entendemos o porquê de você ter decidido passar por tanto sofrimento só para passar pelo nosso julgo? – perguntou uma mulher ao lado de Allomer – e meu nome é Astride sou companheira de Allomer e primogênita do clã dos feiticeiros – respondeu ela aos pensamentos de Bella.**

**Eu não desejo que ninguém sofra com as minhas escolhas, e sei que se eu pedisse às matriarcas que me livrassem de tal compromisso, elas provavelmente acabariam por machucar alguém e eu não quero isso – ela respondeu novamente.**

**Mas mesmo assim você poderia escolher outro caminho, o que não entendemos e o do porque passar por todo esse sofrimento todo e ainda por nosso julgamento se você tinha tantas outras opções? – Astride lhe perguntou novamente.**

**Ela ficou em silencio por um momento e depois perguntou – vocês realmente querem saber a verdade? – todos assentiram silenciosamente – eu decidi por esse caminho unicamente porque eu sabia que seria o meio mais fácil de conseguir provar o meu amor para uma pessoa – ela disse e todos ficaram horrorizados.**

**Você não deveria fazer isso – a ultima das primogênitas respondeu – eu também sou uma de suas ancestrais e por isso posso afirmar que o seu sacrifício não vale a pena nos sempre sofremos com isso – ela disse com a voz cheia de sofrimento.**

**Não é verdade Belle, nos ou pelo menos eu, Astride e Veraneira não acreditamos nisso, afinal foi você que escolheu o caminho que tomou e não nos – respondeu uma outra que estava mais perto da ponta.**

**Eu escolhi Alana – Belle retrucou – não eu fui obrigada a isso se me recordo bem – ela falou de um modo acusatório olhando a todos.**

**Bom de qualquer forma isso não importa agora – interrompeu a discussão a Rainha Branca – não são suas escolhas que estamos discutindo neste tribunal Belle são as de Isabella.**

**E nos não a obrigamos a nada no passado foi sua escolha omitir a verdade sobre os seus sentimentos – continuou a Rainha Vermelha.**

**Parem! – o primeiro primogênito se levantou – por favor não a critiquem ela não teve culpa pelas próprias escolhas inocentes – ele disse com uma voz firme aveludada e triste.**

**E claro que não, ela precisa aprender a viver ou conviver com as próprias escolhas que ela fez e você não pode ficar defendendo – a sempre Victor – respondeu a Rainha Negra repreendendo-o.**

**Alem do mais ainda temos que decidir o que fazer com Isabella – continuou a Rainha Branca.**

**Certo – respondeu Victor se levantando, e no instante seguinte estava na frente de Bella – eu irei cuidar disso – respondeu ele erguendo a mão e num movimento rápido atravessou o peito dela – então criança deseja mesmo que eu pegue seu coração e o coloque naquela balança? – perguntou ele numa voz doce mais ao mesmo tempo mortal.**

**Bella que foi pega de surpresa pela dor em seu peito, não conseguia responder, e quando sentiu um aperto mais forte em seu coração ela gritou, um grito agoniado e estridente de dor e sofrimento enquanto sentia seu coração ser esmagado dentro de seu peito.**

**Eu ainda não ouvi Isabella – ele com a voz suave feito veludo – quer que eu tire seu coração e o coloque na balança sim ou não? – ele perguntou novamente. Ela fechou os olhos e depois de tomar fôlego respondeu.**

**Siiim – num sussurro agonizante, e depois sentiu seu coração ser puxado de dentro de seu peito, ela ofegou e sua voz se perdeu tal a dor era que sentia.**

**Você tem um coração muito forte para uma simples mortal Isabella – Victor disse enquanto puxava seu coração para fora como se fizesse isso todos os dias, mas depois de mais alguns minutos de gritos e gemidos de dor ele finalmente tirou seu pequeno e frágil coração de seu peito.**

**Ela caiu no chão gemendo de dor e chorando ruidosamente, os outros primogênitos se aproximaram dela e de Victor enquanto ela tentava reunir forças para se levantar novamente.**

**Nossa eu nunca vi uma simples mortal resistir tanto tempo assim e ainda ter forças para tentar se levantar depois disso – comentou um dos primogênitos.**

**De fato você tem razão meu caro Fausto, mas está criança tem um poder incrível vocês não acham? – perguntou Allomer com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios quando Bella terminou de se colocar de pé.**

**E todos os outros se aproximaram menos Victor que continuava segurando seu coração e Belle que prestava atenção ao coração de Bella que pulsava freneticamente nas mãos de Victor.**

**Cada um deles segurou Bella com uma mão e Allomer perguntou.**

**Assim como meu irmão mais velho perguntou eu lhe pergunto, podemos lhe tirar seus poderes Isabella para colocamos na balança? – Bella sem forças para falar apenas assentiu de leve com a cabeça.**

**E enquanto eles se alimentavam de sua força e poderes ela se sentiu agonizando de dor e finalmente depois de alguns instantes ela sentiu o frio chão de mármore em seu rosto.**

**Nossa ela é bastante poderosa mesmo as nossas mães já terem lhe absorvido os seus poderes de nascença! – ela ouviu um deles exclamar.**

**Então ela sentiu mãos macias e delicadas lhe envolvendo e puxando ela para cima e quando ergueu os olhos viu Belle lhe ajudando a se levantar do chão frio.**

**Eu sinto muito Isabella – começou ela depois que elas estavam sentadas de frente uma para a outra no chão de mármore gelado da corte – mas agora você não tem mais escolha e eu peço que me perdoe e me compreenda – ela abraçou Bella e ela sentiu a pior dor com isso, ela sentiu como se a sua essência estivesse sendo tirada de seu corpo e isso a dilacerava por dentro como se todo o seu corpo estivesse se espedaçando ou sua pele sendo arrancada de seu corpo.**

**Enquanto ela sentia essa dor terrível percorrer cada centímetro de seu corpo ela começou a ver as lembranças e o porquê do começo da guerra e da discórdia entre os irmãos, mesmo que isso só tenha se intensificado por seus filhos posteriormente no futuro.**

**PASSADO**

**As matriarcas se uniram e criaram o primeiro homem Victor, o seu maior orgulho pois ele era imortal , forte, ágil, veloz, inteligente, corajoso em suma um líder nato por natureza ele guiava e comandava todo o reino delas mais ele era muito solitário e por isso a Rainha Branca decidiu criar uma companheira para ele que fosse gentil meiga e carinhosa e assim nasceu a primeira fada: Veraneira, mas mesmo ela sendo tudo o que um homem pode se desejar ele nunca a olhou com outros olhos que não fossem de um irmão e então ela decidiu criar um companheiro para Veraneira e assim nasceu o primeiro elfo: Ronan ele era sábio e muito gentil com as criaturas e a natureza e logo conquistou o coração de Veraneira. Mas a felicidade dos dois pareceu deixar ainda mais triste e solitário Victor o seu primogênito então a Rainha Vermelha criou uma outra companheira para ele e assim nasceu a primeira feiticeira: Astride era forte e talentosa, mas mesmo assim ele nunca a olhou com os olhos que a matriarca queria e para não deixa - lá sozinha fadada ao sofrimento ela criou o primeiro bruxo: Allomer era tão talentoso quanto Astride e mais forte do que ela e por sempre viverem disputando quem era mais talentoso ou forte acabaram se apaixonado, mais isso só deixou Victor mais isolado e distante de todos. É a Rainha negra decidiu criar uma companheira para ele também afinal às outras aviam falhado e está era sua vez então teria que fazer um belo trabalho para impressiona –ló e assim a primeira sereia nasceu: Alana sua voz suave e delicada como a própria morte atraia a qualquer homem para o seu lado menos Victor que simplesmente só sorriu uma única vez e a tratava como mais uma de suas irmãzinhas menores e como Alana acabou não correspondendo as expectativas das matriarcas elas decidiram criar um companheiro para Alana não viver só e assim nasceu os primeiros gêmeos: o primeiro um Centauro: Fausto era forte, robusto e indomável o que logo chamou a atenção de Alana pois ele a encantou com o seu jeito selvagem e indomável livre de ser, o seu irmão gêmeo o primeiro lobisomem: Lucius era forte e corajoso, indomável como o irmão mais de certo modo mais gentil só se transformava em uma besta nas luas cheias e só Victor podia controla–ló nestes ocasiões. E agora as matriarcas tinham um problema para resolver nas mãos pois Lucius estava crescendo e logo precisaria de uma companheira e por isso elas decidiram se unir e novamente criar juntas um novo ser e assim de um botão de uma rosa azul rara nasceu a primeira humana: Belladona frágil, gentil, doce, carinhosa e acima de tudo mais bela do que a própria flor que nasceu.**

**Victor que a encontrou a noite quando voltava de sua caçada noturna, quando passou pelo jardim de inverno para ir ao seu aposento avistou a rosa se abrindo ao luar da lua cheia e se encantou pela maravilhosa criatura que dormia tranquilamente sob as pétalas daquela rosa, a pegou em seus braços e a levou até os seus aposentos aonde ficou vendo- a dormir tranquilamente toda noite. Na manhã seguinte enquanto o sol nascia ela abriu seus olhos azuis- acinzentados para fitar os vermelhos brilhantes que a fitavam, ele se encantou por ele e apartir daquele instante jurou protege- lá e cuidar dela.**

**Assim foi e as semanas se passavam rapidamente e Victor sempre estava com ela, e raramente a deixava para caçar, mas como as matriarcas lhe proibiram de leva - lá, ele esperava até o ultimo minuto para deixa –lá com uma de suas irmãs, mas ele não se demorava nem uma hora longe de seu pequeno anjo como ele a chamava, e assim o tempo foi passando e agora Belle fazia 16 anos e ela estava linda, sua pele brilhava a luz da lua e seus olhos eram tão lindos e encantadores que ninguém lhe resistia e fazia tudo o que ela pedisse, e apesar de ser a caçula era mais poderosa depois de Victor que de todos era o mais poderoso por assim dizer, pois ele virava um boneco na mão dela e todos diziam isso rindo da situação.**

**Enfim a noite no baile em sua homenagem ela tinha o direito de pedir qualquer coisa a qualquer um antes da valsa começar, mas ela se negou e disse que pediria depois e puxou Victor para abrir o baile com ela o que não foi nenhuma novidade, pois eles não se largavam nunca, depois de dançar com todos os seus irmãos e receber os cumprimentos devidos de 16 anos de todos, ela foi até o jardim de inverno e ficou olhando para a rosa da qual nasceu, que sempre florescia a luz da lua cheia, mas foi interrompida por dois braços lhe envolvendo pela cintura e por um sussurro em seu ouvido.**

**O que está pensando minha Belle? – Victor lhe perguntou, e ela se arrepiou todo ao sentir seu hálito frio em seu ouvido.**

**Nada – ela respondeu e depois perguntou – hum Victor você acha que uma pessoa e jovem demais para amar a outra? – ela perguntou e ele ficou rígido imediatamente, mas logo respondeu.**

**Não eu não acho isso – ele respondeu a virando de frente para ele e a fitando nos olhos – por que a pergunta? Está a amar alguém Belle? – ele perguntou meio temeroso, mas ela apenas abaixou a cabeça desviando seus olhos dos deles, mas ele puxou seu rosto de volta e perguntou novamente – estas Belle? Por favor, me responda? – ele disse lhe suplicando.**

**Sim eu amo uma pessoa, mas acho que ele não me ama do mesmo modo – ela respondeu mordendo os lábios inferiores, e ele por um momento se esqueceu do assunto, mas logo voltou a perguntar.**

**Como você pode achar que alguém não a ame? – ele disse como se fosse à coisa mais absurda que já ouvira, mas ela não respondeu e ficou em silêncio novamente até que disse.**

**Já sei o que quero de presente! – ela exclamou com os olhos brilhando o olhando.**

**Que bom! – ele exclamou contente que o assunto tivesse mudado – vamos voltar ao salão para você poder... – mas ela o interrompeu dizendo.**

**Eu não quero voltar para lá, eu ... – ela começou hesitante mordendo os lábios novamente – eu quero que você me leve para dar uma volta pelas montanhas do norte agora – ela pediu piscando os olhos, e é claro que ele não resistiu e a teletransportou para as montanhas onde havia uma clareira no meio de duas montanhas, onde um riacho e um lago cristalino cintilava a luz da lua.**

**Então era esse o seu pedido? – ele perguntou, mas ela ficou vermelha e respondeu.**

**Não – e ela ficou mais corada ainda se isso era possível mas continuou – eu quero de presente uma coisa que só você pode me dar Victor.**

**O que seria? – ele perguntou mas ela não respondeu – sabe que pode pedir qualquer coisa que eu lhe darei – ele reforçou e esperou, então ele viu ele tomando fôlego e olhando bem dentro de seus olhos carmins.**

**Um beijo – ela apenas sussurrou mais ele ouviu muito bem e por alguns segundos se fez um silêncio mortal na clareira.**

**Como é? – ele perguntou como se não tivesse ouvido bem.**

**Um beijo – ela respondeu se aproximando mais – eu te amo Victor e mesmo que você não me ame de volta eu não me importo mas eu quero e preciso que me dê um beijo seu o primeiro e único que terei de você – ela disse num tom triste e desolado, ele sorriu, sorriu como um idiota apaixonado e chegou mais perto dele quase encostando os seus lábios frios nos quentes dela.**

**Era tudo o que eu sempre desejei – e a beijou, um simples encostar de lábios, mas que para ambos significavam muito, pois era o primeiro beijo dos dois, depois de alguns segundos ele sussurrou extasiado.**

**Eu te amo minha Belle – ele a segurou pelo rosto como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo para ele – sempre te amei, pois desde o momento que eu a vi naquela rosa eu sabia que era por você que o meu coração esperou durante todos esse anos – e ele novamente a beijou.**

**Bem naquela noite eles se entregaram ao amor que sentiam, sem se preocuparem com mais nada, pois só o que importava era que se amavam mutuamente e mais nada.**

**Na manhã seguinte quando Belle acordou estava em seu quarto vestida com a camisa de linho branco que Victor usava na noite anterior, pois seu vestido tinha sido totalmente rasgado depois do primeiro rosnado dele, se levantou da cama procurando por ele, mas nada de o avistar, se levantou e Cristal apareceu na porta de seu quarto, dizendo que o seu banho já estava pronto esperando por ela, e enquanto cristal ia separar sua roupa, Belle foi ao banheiro para banhar –se tirando a camisa de Victor entrou na banheira e ficou lá até que a água ficou fria, saiu se trocou com a ajuda de Cristal e desceu para o salão onde quase todos estavam reunidos.**

**Cadê o Victor? – ela perguntou a guisa de bom dia.**

**Bom dia para você também Belle – respondeu a Rainha Vermelha, ela corou e disse.**

**Ho! Desculpem-me, bom dia mamães e irmãos – ela disse ficando mais corada pelo constrangimento e perguntou novamente – cadê o Victor? – todos a olharam, e ela colocou as mãos na cintura em sinal de impaciência.**

**Nos não sabemos querida – respondeu a Rainha Branca.**

**É ele estava de manhã por aqui com os olhos bem negros, e se lamentando por algo e depois de nos cumprimentar ele simplesmente sumiu – continuou a Rainha Vermelha.**

**Não foi bem assim irmã, ele estava muito perturbado com alguma coisa enquanto nos discutíamos sobre quando poderia ser o seu casamento com o Lucius, ai ele quebrou a mesa com o café-da-manhã encima se desculpou e saiu – a Rainha Negra corrigiu o relato da irmã.**

**Ho! – ela exclamou com horror na voz – eu não me casarei com Lucius, eu o amo sim mas como um irmão e ninguém pode me obrigar a isso – ela estava gritando – agora se me dêem licença eu preciso procurar por Victor – e já ia se retirando do salão quando a Rainha Branca a chamou.**

**O que está acontecendo Belle? Por que é tão importante você encontra - ló? – ela perguntou.**

**E por que não deseja se casar com Lucius? – a Rainha vermelha continuou com o interrogatório.**

**E porque está com tanta presa assim? Você saiu ontem à noite com ele, nos ouvimos quando você pediu para ele leva - lá a montanha como presente e sei que só voltaram um pouco antes do amanhecer, então por que tanta presa assim Belle? – a Rainha Negra terminou.**

**Bem – ela começou e todos estavam prestando atenção a ela – eu ... eu tenho que encontra – ló só isso - e saiu apresada do salão deixando todos pasmos com o seu comportamento.**

**Ela saiu para o jardim e viu o seu leão branco tomando sol e correu em direção a ele.**

**Vamos ragar eu tenho que achar o Victor – disse apresada ao leão, que imediatamente se levantou e ela montou nele e se foi em suas costas.**

**Percorreram morro acima com ragar perseguindo o seu rastro ( ragar era de Victor e ele o criava como um bichinho de estimação até que o deu de presente para a Belle quando ela tinha sete anos para ele protege – lá sempre). Passaram pelas colinas verdejantes e foram em direção as montanhas, mas seu estomago roncou e ragar parou.**

**Minha senhora nos devemos voltar, tenho certeza que o meu senhor não gostaria que ficasse tanto tempo sem se alimentar assim, pois já passa do horário de se alimentar devidamente – ragar pediu, mas ela não quis ouvir.**

**Ragar por favor eu preciso encontrar o Victor o mais breve possível e se lembre que ele disse que você não poderia me desobedecer - ela disse firme, ele tentou retrucar mas ela o impediu e continuou – não se preocupe com a minha pessoa eu estou bem por enquanto, agora o que eu preciso é achar Victor.**

**E eles continuaram montanha acima até que a noite foi caindo e nada, já estava cansada e com muita fome quando avistou um animal enorme vindo em sua direção ragar já estava se preparando para atacar quando ele foi iluminado pela luz da lua e o reconheceu sendo Lucius transformado.**

**Lucius parou na frente deles e tirou um embornal das costas e entregou a Belle, que abriu que continha pão, carne, algumas frutas e água em outro embornal menor, ele se transformou novamente em homem e disse.**

**As nossas mães estão muito preocupadas com você Belle, vamos voltar e esperar Victor retornar para o castelo – ele pediu, mas ela teimosa como era apenas negou com a cabeça enquanto comia avidamente o pão – não faça assim por favor, imagine se Victor a encontrasse desse jeito, ele provavelmente nos mataria se soubesse que seu precioso tesouro passou o dia todo com fome – ela parou de comer e o olhou, mas agora seus olhos estavam cheios de água e ela parecia prestes a cair no choro quando concordou silenciosamente em voltar.**

**E eles correram de volta ao castelo e quando ela chegou simplesmente subiu direto para o quarto de Victor e se trancou lá dentro, não quis comer e ficou chorando até que caiu no sono durante a noite.**

**Ela acordou com as batidas forte na porta do quarto e as vozes de suas mães mais ela não estava se sentindo e quando tentou se levantar para abrir a porta desmaiou, caindo no chão frio do quarto.**

**Quando acordou novamente, estava na cama, mas só que em seu quarto e suas irmãs estavam todas ao redor de sua cama com expressões preocupadas, mas quando perceberam que ela abrirá os olhos essa expressão se tornou de alívio.**

**O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou com a voz fraca e debilitada.**

**Nos não sabemos, as nossas mães estavam batendo na porta do quarto de Victor, pois você passará quase o dia inteiro trancada lá quando ouviram um barulho de algo caindo, ai elas arrombaram a porta e encontraram você caída no chão e com muita febre – respondeu Astride.**

**Mas e agora come se sente? – Alana perguntou cheia de preocupação.**

**Eu não sei, me sinto meio tonta e enjoada só – ela respondeu com a voz fraca num sussurro.**

**E melhor chamarmos nossas mães – disse Veraneira enquanto colocava uma das mãos na testa de Belle – afinal já faz três dias que você anda dormindo.**

**Três dias! – Belle exclamou com a voz rouca e fraca.**

**Sim Belle, nos todos ficamos muito preocupadas por que você não acordava com nada e também por que Victor não voltou – disse Alana.**

**Ainda bem imagine ele chegar e encontrar a Belle pálida do jeito que está ainda – retrucou Astride.**

**Mas ainda assim nossas mães estão muito preocupadas, pois ele nunca ficou tanto tempo sem dar noticias assim – continuou Veraneira, e Belle começou a chorar.**

**E tudo culpa minha – Belle se lamentava colocando as mãos no rosto, seu cabelo marrom avermelhado tampando suas mãos enquanto ela se debruçava e chorava, e então se ouviu a voz da Rainha Branca.**

**Uma preocupação a menos – ela disse, e chamou as irmãs pelo corredor – venham todos Belle acordou – mas depois olhou o estado em que ela estava – o que ouve com ela? – ela perguntou as outras.**

**Nos não sabemos mamãe – respondeu Veraneira.**

**Como assim não sabem? – a Rainha Vermelha que acabou de chegar e ver o estado de Belle perguntou.**

**Nos estávamos falando de Victor e ela ficou assim – responde Astride.**

**Não fique assim criança – tentou consola –lá a Rainha Negra – nos acreditamos que Victor deve ter tido um descontrole de sua sede por sangue e resolveu se afastar até se controlar – e Belle a fitou com o rosto pálido e manchado pelas lágrimas.**

**Tem certeza mamãe? – ela perguntou com a voz muito rouco com as lágrimas ainda caindo por seu rosto silenciosamente.**

**Sim querida – ela respondeu enquanto afagava - lhe o rosto – por que o que você pensa que seria? – ela perguntou.**

**Talvez ele não gostasse mais de mim – ela respondeu tristemente, e todos riram de sua lógica.**

**Com isso querida não se preocupe, por que todos nos sabemos que Victor a ama muito e sabemos que isso seria impossível – a Rainha Branca respondeu.**

**E assim os dias se passaram, e as semanas foram passando ela se recuperando mas todos percebiam que era só fisicamente pois a sua alegria que contagiava a todos se fora e parecia que ela nunca se recuperaria novamente, em uma bela manhã enquanto as matriarcas e Belle tomavam o desejum no jardim de fora, Belle perguntou.**

**Mamães quando a gente sente sentir uma dor no peito é normal? – é claro que elas estranharam a pergunta e a Rainha Branca respondeu.**

**Não Belle, mas por que você está sentindo isso? Desde quando? – ela perguntou aflita preocupada com Belle.**

**Sim, eu sinto isso desde que Victor partiu – ela respondeu e as três matriarcas suspiraram aliviadas.**

**Ho! Querida isso é normal no seu caso – respondeu a Rainha Vermelha.**

**Mais dói muito mamães, chega hora que eu nem sei se vou sobreviver de tanta dor que sinto – ela disse com a voz chorosa.**

**Não se preocupe criança – respondeu a Rainha Negra – isso o que sente é saudade e por você amar muito seu irmão nos compreendemos o que sente as vezes também sentimos algo parecido mas sabemos que ele está bem e logo voltará ao nosso convívio novamente – ela terminou por consola –lá.**

**Agora por que não aproveita esse dia maravilhoso e passeia um pouco pelo jardim com ragar e Lucius – sugeriu a Rainha Branca.**

**Eu não quero, acho melhor voltar ao meu quarto novamente – ela respondeu e já ia se levantando quando a Rainha Vermelha disse.**

**De jeito nenhum mocinha, hoje você irá ficar fora daquele quarto nem que tenhamos que amarra - lá aqui fora para isso – ela a ameaçou.**

**Mas... – ela começou, mais foi interrompida pela Rainha Negra.**

**Olha para você Belle e veja no que se transformou, acha que é assim que Victor irá querer encontra – lá de, pois que regressar e isso que pensa? – perguntou a Rainha Negra.**

**Não mamães – ela respondeu – tudo bem eu fico um pouco aqui no jardim com ragar – ela pareceu enfatizar o nome do animal, mas as matriarcas só assentiram e se retiraram para dentro do castelo enquanto Belle se juntava a ragar mais a frente no jardim.**

**Ela deitou – se na grama fofa ao lado do animal majestoso que era ragar e ficou ali durante algum tempo enquanto o sol se levantava no seu azul, ela acabou adormecendo enquanto observava as nuvens no céu e acordou com a voz de Lucius a chamando.**

**Que bom que finalmente acordou Belle, as nossas mães me pediram para leva – lá para dentro pois a ceia nos espera – ele disse e a puxou pela cintura, mas ela o empurrou para longe e já ia caindo novamente quando sentiu duas mãos fortes lhe rodearem a cintura e quando olhou viu.**

**Victor! – ela exclamou se jogando encima dele e o abraçando forte pelo pescoço e depois começou a chorar de alegria.**

**Não chore minha querida eu voltei – ele disse enquanto ela soluçava em seus braços – nunca mais vou deixa – lá novamente – ele prometeu e lhe deu um beijo na testa.**

**Que bom vê –ló novamente irmão – cumprimentou Lucius, mas em resposta Victor rosnou para ele – o que você tem? – ele perguntou temeroso pelo rosnado raivoso de Victor.**

**Ainda pergunta? – ele respondeu e Lucius o olhou em choque – o que você estava fazendo com Belle para ela lhe repelir daquela maneira? – ele perguntou com a voz fria e cheia de raiva.**

**Eu... na...nada Victor – ele respondeu gaguejando, com medo de Victor.**

**Eu espero – ele disse fitando o irmão menor nos olhos e depois se dirigiu a Belle que continuava a se agarrar nele como se fosse morrer se o soltasse – então minha Belle vamos entrar – ele perguntou docemente, nem parecia o mesmo de segundos atrás – tenho certeza que as nossas mães não querem que você se atrase para a ceia – ele disse suavemente e depois a levantou no colo e a levou para dentro.**

**Quando ele apareceu no salão com ela nos braços todos gritaram de alegria e sua ama Safira o olhou com uma expressão horrorizada, pois suas roupas outrora brancas estavam rasgadas e meio sujas, e ela balançava a cabeça em desaprovação ao estado lastimável que se encontrava seu príncipe. É claro que as matriarcas não gostaram nada de verem seu querido primogênito naquele estado e mesmo ele tendo se tornado um homem de 1,90 de altura de ombros largos e peito forte, elas ainda o viam como o seu menininho.**

**Não me olhem assim – ele pediu vendo as expressões nos rostos de suas mães e de sua ama – a Belle nem se importou – ele se defendeu enquanto ainda mantinha Belle presa em seus braços fortes e pela primeira vez e mais de um mês eles a ouviram sorrir e todos sorriram juntos, pois a sua alegria contagiava a todos.**

**Então eu sugiro que vá para o seu quarto, tome um banho e desça limpo o mais rápido possível, por que temos muito a falar Victor – disse a Rainha Branca em um tom muito serio.**

**Isso mesmo – concordou a Rainha Negra – e leve Belle para tomar um banho também – ela sugeriu.**

**E lembrando que é para cada um usar o seu próprio banheiro viu – terminou a Rainha Vermelha em um tom sarcástico, e tanto Belle quanto Victor ficaram vermelhos com o comentário de sua mãe.**

**Nossa! É a primeira vez que vemos o Victor corar – exclamou Astride segurando o riso e depois todos caíram na gargalhada.**

**Victor bufou e saiu do salão com Belle ainda nos braços que escondia o rosto corado em seu peito, ele a deixou na porta de seu quarto aos cuidados de Cristal e foi ao seu, onde Safira já o esperava com o seu banho preparado e sua roupa preparada posta na cama para ele se trocar e depois saiu para deixa-ló à-vontade.**

**Depois de uma meia hora mais ou menos ele foi direto até o salão onde todos manos Belle o aguardavam e quando ele fez menção de voltar para busca - lá ela aparece ao seu lado com os cabelos soltos levemente molhados e com um vestido simples de renda azul, ele a guiou até o seu lugar e enquanto ela se sentava todos os seus irmãos se levantaram e depois se sentaram novamente.**

**Então Victor o que aconteceu para você sair daquele jeito inexplicável mês passado? – a Rainha Branca perguntou.**

**Eu estava meio confuso com algumas coisas que aconteceram – ele respondeu meio sem jeito.**

**E o que seria essas coisas? Por que definitivamente nos não entendemos filho, aqui você tem tudo, a menos que você tenha tido algum problema com os nossos súditos – a Rainha Vermelha disse numa voz assustadoramente protetora.**

**Não é nada disso, e só que eu realmente descobri que aqui tenho tudo que quero e preciso – ele respondeu com um sorriso enorme se alargando nos lábios perfeitos.**

**Então vemos que se recuperou – começou a Rainha Negra, e ele a olhou confuso – os seus olhos vejo que conseguiu controla – lá, mas o que não entendemos e como acabou ficando daquele jeito? – ai ele compreendendo respondeu.**

**Eu também não sei, eu comecei a sentir muita sede derepente no meio da madrugada e depois acho que não consegui me controlar – respondeu dando um dar de ombros sem importância.**

**Nossa é muito impressionante o seu controle meu filho – começou dizendo a Rainha Branca orgulhosa – afinal você estava com a Belle e poderia simplesmente te –lá atacada e machucado ela sem se dar conta - Belle o olhou com os olhos arregalados, mas depois sorriu e disse.**

**Victor nunca me faria mal nenhum – e depois ela lhe afagou o rosto em sinal de carinho – ele me ama muito para me causar qualquer dano – ela disse isso com tal certeza e convicção que todos os olharam desconfiados.**

**Mas Victor tem certeza que está controlado? – perguntou Lucius quase no final da mesa, e todos o olharam.**

**Sim, por que a pergunta Lucius? – Victor respondeu estreitando os olhos carmins.**

**Bom e que quando chegou você pareceu que ia me atacar... – mas parou quando viu a expressão de Victor.**

**Eu ia mas Belle estava quase caindo então sugiro que lhe agradeça por isso – ele respondeu com a voz fria e mortal e quase todos estremeceram quando ouviram falar assim.**

**Mas afinal o que aconteceu? – perguntou a Rainha Branca.**

**Eu não sei – respondeu Victor – mas o que vi foi o bastante para mim – disse Victor com a voz grave cheia de raiva e um rosnado saiu por seus lábios.**

**Mas o que você viu Victor! – exclamou a Rainha Vermelha, ele rosnou de novo fechando os olhos e apertando o nariz antes de responder em um claro sinal de que estava bem irritado.**

**Ele estava pegando Belle pela cintura e depois ela o empurrou e quase caiu – ele respondeu com um grunhido.**

**Há! – exclamou a Rainha Negra com um sorriso – entendo não se preocupe Victor e... – mas ele a interrompeu.**

**Como assim não se preocupar – ele explodiu e se levantou tremendo de raiva – olhe eu chego ao jardim depois de mais de um mês fora e encontro a minha Belle pálida, como se estivesse sendo agarrada pelo Lucius e depois eu a vejo o empurrando como se sentisse repulsa de algo que ele tentou fazer a ela e vocês esperam que eu fique calmo e não me preocupe com isso – ele tremia e seus olhos começaram a ficar negros de ódio até que Belle se levantou e passou as mãos em seu rosto.**

**Não ouve nada Victor, Lucius só estava me chamando para a ceia – ela disse enquanto via que ele se acalmava novamente, ele respirou fundo.**

**Mas por que ele a estava segurando daquele jeito tão... – ele parecia não encontrar palavras para descrever – intimo e por que depois você o empurrou – ele**

**E que eu fiquei muito doente por esses dias – ela começou e mordeu os lábios, mas a expressão dele se transformou de raiva para preocupado em menos de um segundo – mas não se preocupe eu estou perfeitamente bem agora – ela apressou – se em dizer, mas ele não pereceu ouvir e se virou novamente para as matriarcas.**

**Como assim ele ficou doente? Será que eu não posso sair e deixa – lá aqui com vocês que ela fica doente – ele falou com uma voz acusatória para elas. Mas elas só suspiraram em resposta se lembrando de quando Belle era menor e ele saiu para caçar e quando chegou a encontrou com febre pois seus dentinhos estavam nascendo, o que era normal mas ele deu um escândalo por isso e não foi caçar de novo por quase dois meses depois disso alegando que ninguém ali tinha competência para cuidar de Belle.**

**Nos não tivemos culpa de nada, quando ela acordou a primeira coisa que perguntou foi de você e como nos dizemos que você avia saído meio transtornado ela saiu sem ao menos comer e foi te procurar com ragar, mas o dia passou e ela não voltava ficamos muito preocupadas e mandamos todos procura – lá, até que Lucius a achou nas montanhas do norte e a trousse de volta mas ela se recusou a comer e se trancou em seu quarto – começou a Rainha Branca.**

**E lá ficou chorando quase a noite toda – todos viram quando sua expressão ficou torturada e angustiada – acho que quando amanhecia ela finalmente dormiu, mas só que depois de esperarmos quase o dia inteiro ela dar sinal de vida, o que naturalmente ela não deu, afinal Belle é mais teimosa do que você Victor, – o acusou a Rainha Vermelha - enfim depois que nos batemos mais de 15 minutos na porta de seu quarto ameaçando que íamos derruba – lá se não abrisse escutamos um barulho forte de algo caindo no chão.**

**E claro que depois disso arrombamos a porta e encontramos ela no chão desmaiada e com muita febre, levamos ela até o seu próprio quarto tratamos dela o máximo que nos foi permitido diante das circunstâncias, afinal não sabíamos o que ela tinha, mas depois de três longos dias ela acordou, mas quando chagamos no quarto dela ela estava chorando desolada pensando que você não gostava mais dela, e claro que todos tentamos acalma – lá pois está seria a ultima coisa que aqui qualquer um pesaria, e com o passar do tempo ela foi se recuperando e hoje nos a convencemos a ficar um pouco no jardim pois ela parecia uma arvore morta andando pelos corredores do castelo – terminou o relato a Rainha Negra.**

**Ele estava visivelmente mais calmo, mas por outro lado estava muito mais preocupado do que qualquer outra coisa, e ele a olhou nos olhos e disse.**

**Eu sinto tanto minha pequena – ele a abraçou forte – nunca vou te abandonar nem que passe a eternidade está me ouvindo - ela assentiu e sua barriga roncou, todos sorriram e as matriarcas pedira para trazer a ceia, que ainda não tinha sido servido, só por precaução contra um novo ataque de fúria de Victor, mas quando as criadas terminaram de servir a ceia e Belle sentiu o cheiro de sua comida preferido ficou pálida e saiu correndo para o jardim de inverno que estava mais próximo e começou a vomitar tudo que tinha comido.**

**Ela nem percebeu quando Victor lhe segurou o cabelo um segundo depois dela se debruçar no chão do jardim e começar a vomitar, todos ficaram alarmados com a sua saúde, e depois de não ter mais o que colocar para fora ela começou a chorar e sentiu Victor pegando um pano e passando em sua boca enquanto a embalava em seus braços, sussurrando em seu ouvido palavras de conforto, e depois de uns dez minutos assim tudo que ela sentia passou e fez menção se de se levantar, mas Victor a impediu e se levantou com ela nos braços.**

**Eu quero descer – ela pediu, mas ele nem pareceu ouvi – lá – olhe Victor se não me colocar no chão agora eu vou – ela não terminou a ameaça e nem precisava com esse tom de voz que usou até Victor tremeu de medo, mas não a colocou no chão, mas sim num sofá cheio de almofadas perto do jardim.**

**O que está acontecendo com você Belle? – ele perguntou assustado.**

**Nada, eu só queria ir lavar minha boca para poder comer estou faminta sabia? – ela respondeu como se fosse obvia a resposta.**

**Nada – ele repetiu – primeiro você fica pálida e sai correndo da mesa e vomita tudo que comeu anteriormente no jardim, depois você tem uma crise de choro e para me deixar ainda mais confuso tudo passa e você tem uma crise de raiva repentina, então tem certeza que não tem nada? – ele pergunta e levanta uma sobrancelha.**

**Bem eu não sei o que tá acontecendo comigo – ela começa a chorar de novo, mas bem sentida desta vez – eu já disse que só queria poder lavar a minha boca e comer um pouco só isso – e depois ela começa a soluçar sem parar.**

**As matriarcas se olham com um olhar conspirador e depois olham de Victor para Belle, e percebem que tem mais coelho neste mato do que deveria ter, e enquanto Victor tenta abraça – lá e ela rejeita, todos se espantam menos as matriarcas que logo têm quase certeza de qual é a doença de Belle.**

**Victor – chamou a Rainha Branca – acho que nos sabemos o que a Belle tem – começou ela com um sorriso maliciosa nos lábios.**

**E o que vocês acham que é mamães? – ele perguntou curioso.**

**Temos-nos quase certeza que Belle - elas começaram juntas – está esperando um herdeiro – terminaram com um sorriso jubiloso nos rostos.**

**É claro que todos entraram em choque, e se é que é possível Victor ficou pálido e inexpressivo depois de ouvir tal notícia afinal ele seria pai, e é claro que seus irmãos não sabiam disso mais ele e Belle sabiam e as suas mães aparentemente também.**

**Mas isso é impossível – Astride foi a primeira a contestar.**

**Não, não é Astride – respondeu a Rainha Vermelha.**

**É claro que é mamãe, afinal ela nem tem um companheiro ainda – ponderou Veraneira.**

**Tem certeza? – respondeu a Rainha Branca.**

**Não mas ela só tem 16 anos – apontou Alana tentando entender esse absurdo de herdeiro.**

**Sim, Alana concordamos com você, mas ela já se tornou uma mulher perante nossos olhos e também de seu companheiro – a Rainha Negra respondeu olhando para Victor que continuava na mesma posição desde que ouviram elas, ele até parecia uma estatua de mármore, pois até seus olhos carmins perderam a cor e se tornaram cinzas, e claro que Belle estava quase do mesmo jeito, mas ela respirava, mas ele nem isso.**

**Eu não acredito que serei tio! – exclamou Ronan todo feliz.**

**Não seja burro Ronan, Belle não poderia estar esperando um herdeiro ou você se esqueceu que só depois de Victor e que teremos... – Allomer parou e avalizou suas palavras – não pode ser – ele sussurrou e olhou para Victor que continuava feito uma estatua – Belle está esperando o Herdeiro de Victor! – ele exclamou compreendendo o que as matriarcas disseram.**

**Do Victor? – Fausto perguntou espantado, agora todos os olhavam, mas nenhum dos dois respondeu.**

**Cremos que sim – respondeu a Rainha Branca.**

**Hum... – murmurou Lucius – agora entendo seu comportamento de mais cedo, ele só estava tendo uma crise de ciúmes comigo, mas não se preocupe irmão eu amo a Belle como minha pequena irmãzinha – disse Lucius dando um tapinha nas costas de Victor.**

**Isso fez Victor sair de seu estado de "choque" por assim dizer e ele olhou abobado como se fosse um idiota para todos enquanto os seus irmãos lhe cumprimentavam e lhe davam parabéns afinal ele havia finalmente escolhido uma companheira, mas Belle não havia saído ainda do estado de choque que se encontrava até que sua barriga roncou novamente, e lágrimas começaram a escorrer silenciosamente por seu rosto, até que olhou para Victor e ele lhe deu um sorriso que pareceu iluminar a todo o seu dia,logo depois estavam abraçados e os dois sorrindo como bobos pela noticia que o amor deles já dava frutos.**

**Então apressadinhos – começou a Rainha Vermelha maliciosamente – quando pretendiam nos contar? – ela perguntou.**

**Nos, não sabíamos quando – respondeu Victor – eu ainda pretendia conversar com Belle sobre tudo, mas agora eu não sei, por que eu serei pai é isso muda muitas coisas não? – ele disse ainda abraçado a ela.**

**Totalmente – respondeu Alana animada – a festa de compromisso eu vou ter que preparar as presas, fora a cerimônia e todo o resto – seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ela falava e chegava a dar pulinhos de excitação.**

**E imagine o quarto do bebê – começou Veraneira em êxtase também – cheio de flores com algumas fadinhas iluminando o quarto a noite igual ao de Belle que fizemos.**

**Ho! – exclamou Astride derepente – temos muito pouco tempo, e melhor começarmos agora a planejar tu... – mas o estomago de Belle roncou de novo e todos riram.**

**E melhor alimentar a futura mamãe primeira – começou Ronan – antes que ela cause um terremoto aqui com esse barulho – ele disse rindo.**

**E todos se foram a ceiar no salão, e depois de comerem as matriarcas espalharam a notícia de que Belle e Victor iriam ter um herdeiro o primeiro, e assim os dias se passaram e Veraneira também ficou grávida, assim como Astride e Alana e elas tiveram seus filhos todos antes de Belle, e depois de quase oito meses desde sua descoberta em uma manhã calma e muito bela de inverno, Belle sentiu uma pequena pontada mais nada o que já não tivesse sentido antes e resolveu sair e dar uma volta pelo jardim.**

**E quando já estava chegando perto dos estábulos ela sentiu uma dor muito forte e perdeu as forças nas pernas e logo se viu arfar e gritar por ajuda, Victor apareceu imediatamente quase que do nada ao seu lado e a pegou no colo mas neste instante ela vomitou sangue pela boca, deixando Victor apavorado, ele a levou para dentro e as matriarcas assim que a viram falaram que ela estava em trabalho de parto e logo o castelo estava um alvoroço pois as amas levavam água para cima, enquanto Belle sentia seu corpo se rasgar por dentro.**

**Acho que ela não vai agüentar – sussurrou a Rainha Branca as suas irmãs.**

**Como assim! – exclamou Victor – vocês não podem fazer isso, tem que ajuda – lá a sobreviver custe o que custar – ele disse angustiado.**

**Não podemos dar nenhuma garantia Victor, ela está muito fraca e parece que o bebê está muito mais forte que ela – a Rainha Vermelha tentou explicar.**

**Eu não me importo com o bebê se a mãe não viver – ele respondeu.**

**Não é tão simples assim Victor, mas faremos o possível para salva – lá – garantiu a Rainha Negra.**

**Agora saia e espere lá fora como os seus irmãos – ordenou a Rainha Branca, e ele saiu de muito mal grado do quarto e ficou lá fora esperando o que para ele pareceu décadas até que enfim ouviu um choro de criança e entrou no quarto com tudo e viu que Belle ainda estava empurrando e deu a luz a mais uma criança. Belle tinha um sorriso cansado nos lábios e avistava seus filhos nos braços das matriarcas.**

**São dois! – Astride exclamou surpresa – agora entendo por que demorou tanto.**

**Há! Mais só decoramos um quarto e não dois – se lamentou Veraneira.**

**Mas o que são? Digo são duas meninas ou dois meninos? – perguntou Alana.**

**São um casal – Respondeu as matriarcas, olhando para os seus netos com devoção.**

**Também depois de tanto tempo se guardando quando finalmente fez tinha que fazer o serviço completo né – disse Ronan brincando com os seus irmãos.**

**Ronan! – chamou lhe atenção Veraneira e lhe deu um tapa na cabeça.**

**Ai! – ele reclamou.**

**Então já escolheram os nomes? – perguntou a Rainha Vermelha.**

**Sim - responderam os dois.**

**E quais são? – perguntou a Rainha Negra com curiosidade.**

**O menino se chamará Vladimir – disse Belle.**

**E a menina se chamará Aurora – disse Victor.**

**Nossa que nomes lindos – disse Veraneira.**

**Depois do nascimento dos gêmeos o tempo passou e Vladimir se tornou um belo vampiro forte e já aos sete anos era um homem completo, enquanto Aurora se mantinha criança sendo uma completa mortal e assim que Vladimir se tornou apto a assumir a função de governante do clã dos vampiros Victor decidiu passar pelo renascimento da fênix e assim se tornou jovem novamente para recuperar sua força e vitalidade, mas ao passo que sua querida Belle não poderia acompanha - ló, pois ela não envelhecerá mais desde que deu a luz aos seus filhos e assim como seu filho ele só precisava de sete anos para amadurecer novamente.**

**Mais depois de mais cinco anos passando pelo processo ele foi caçar sozinho pela floresta negra e foi atacada por um animal que o acabou ferindo mortalmente e depois de sete dias as matriarcas receberam a visita do anjo da morte que trazia seu amada Victor nos braços sem vida.**

**O desespero e o pesar tomaram conta delas enquanto que Belle chorava encima do corpo de seu amado Victor que tinha voltado a ter a idade que deveria e assim se passaram sete longos dias de choro dor e sofrimento, até que as matriarcas bateram a porta do quarto de Belle.**

**Por favor abra a porta criança – pediu a Rainha Branca mais ninguém respondeu e só um choro e que se escutou do outro lado da porta.**

**Já faz sete dias que está trancada ai com o corpo de Victor - começou a Rainha Vermelha – precisamos que abra a porta para oferecermos a ele um enterro digno – mais nada de uma resposta novamente só o choro angustiando do outro lado.**

**Por favor Belle seus filhos pense neles e em nos e nos seus irmãos e irmãs – mas nada novamente e então a Rainha Negra percebeu algo de estranho no choro que ecoava do quarto – isso não dará certo pois o tempo de salva – ló já passou Belle agora por favor abra está porta, por que suas lagrimas não poderam traze - ló mais de volta a vida! – ela gritou batendo com forca na porta quase a botando a baixo mais nada o choro continuava como uma prece suplicante e esperançosa.**

**Mamãe! – chamou Aurora da porta abraçada ao seu irmão – nos precisamos de você por favor abra a porta para nos – suplicou a menina mais nada aconteceu durante uns minutos só que depois o choro foi diminuindo e derepente o anjo da morte apareceu abrindo a porta para todos entrarem e assustando a todos.**

**Ho não! – Aurora exclamou – minha mamãe também não – e começou a chorar nos braços do irmão que também estava chorando mais ele chorava lagrimas de sangue.**

**Ela conseguiu? – perguntou a Rainha Branca impressionada.**

**Sim e não – a voz melancólica do anjo respondeu.**

**Como assim? – perguntou a Rainha Vermelha.**

**Ele terá uma nova vida, mas isso custará um preço muito alto para ambos – ele respondeu novamente com a mesma voz.**

**Ambos terão suas memórias apagadas e terão que ser separados e por ambos já terem uma ligação mais profundo – e olhou para Vladimir e Aurora – como a de sangue eu peço que cada um seja levado ao seu reino e fiquem separados – ele mal terminou e Vladimir interrompeu.**

**Quer dizer que não poderei mais ver e nem ao menos chamar minha mãe de mãe? – ele perguntou atônico.**

**Sim – ele respondeu e continuou explicando – seus laços com ela deveram ser cortados ou serei obrigado a levar a memória de vocês dois embora também – ele ameaçou.**

**Como mamãe foi concordar com um absurdo desses! – exclamou Vladimir irritado.**

**Belladona ama Victor mais que a própria vida – o anjo respondeu – ela me ofereceu a própria vida mais a sua essência vital para que eu restituísse a vida dele novamente e acreditem que fiquei tentado mais quando eu senti o amor que emanava de sua essência vital por ele – ele terminou e a Rainha Negra perguntou.**

**Mas por que não aceitou a oferta dela? – perguntou espantada.**

**Eu sabia que Victor faria a mesma proposta a mim quando descobrisse que eu levei a vida de sua preciosa Belladona, então tive a idéia de levar suas lembranças do amor deles comigo, assim ambos ficariam vivos e sempre teriam um ao outro como irmãos – ele respondeu como se tivesse lhes dando um maravilhoso premio. Depois de alguns momentos as matriarcas responderam.**

**Tudo bem aceitamos a decisão dela – e depois se viraram para os outros – temos que montar uma historia sobre o nascimento de vocês, apesar de nos acharmos que isso não dará muito certo, pois Vladimir apesar de ser vampiro é muito perecido com Belle assim como Aurora e quase idêntica a Victor – eles apontaram.**

**Mas isso não está certo, eu quero meu papai e minha mamãe perto um do outro – falou Aurora, nos braços do irmão – fora que eu não quero ficar longe de Vladi! – ela exclamou chorando e se agarrando mais aos braços do irmão.**

**Eu também não quero Aurora – Vladimir respondeu tentando consola – lá – mais acredito que essa seja a única maneira de ter nossos pais vivos ao nosso lado e mesmo que distante acho que podemos dizer aos dois que ambos são nossos padrinhos para podermos ficarmos perto um do outro – ele pareceu estar pensando nisso durante aqueles últimos minutos.**

**Tudo bem mana – ele a pegou pelo rosto e a fez olhar em seus olhos – eu sempre serei seu irmão mais velho não importa o que aconteça – ele prometeu a ela e Aurora mesmo relutando respondeu entre soluços.**

**Tudo bem – ela concordou depois de alguns instantes de hesitação – se esse é o único jeito, eu não posso fazer mais nada a não ser aceitar – ela declarou e então se virou para as matriarcas e perguntou – mais o que iram dizer a eles sobre nos quando acordarem?**

**Nos não sabemos ainda mais pensaremos em algo logo, pois sabemos que ainda teremos três dias enquanto sua mãe regressará com o seu pai do mundo dos mortos – a Rainha Branca respondeu.**

**Agora devemos avisar a todos sobre o que está acontecendo e também peço aos a vocês filhos que avisem aos seus clãs e seus filhos respectivamente sobre o que aconteceu sim – continuou a Rainha Vermelha.**

**Fora que devemos eliminar tudo que os faça recordar de algo como as pinturas do casamento e as alianças também – terminou a Rainha Negra com tristeza na voz.**

**E todos fizeram o que lhes foi ordenado e também o quarto onde ambos dormiam foi fechado por uma parede com tudo dentro como se o que eles viveram nunca tivesse acontecido e cada um foi colocado em um quarto diferente e longe do outro e enquanto Aurora esperava ao lados da mãe, Vladimir ficava ao lado de seu pai esperando que ambos despertassem no terceiro dia.**

**E foi Victor que despertou primeiro e quase atacou ao seu próprio filho quando o fez, mais Safira o impediu e lhe disse que aquele era seu filho e portanto sangue de seu sangue com a sua falecido companheira e vendo que seus olhos estavam negros o levou para caçar o mais depressa possível é claro que demorou um pouco, pois as matriarcas e seus irmãos e sobrinhos e sua "afilhada" estavam muito feliz em vê – ló são e acordado de novo.**

**Belle demorou mais algumas horas para acordar e quando o fez despertou chorando, que todos ficaram lhe perguntando o que ela sentia mais ela não conseguia saber porque estava tão triste e claro que disseram a ela que ela deveria estar sentindo falta de seu marido que havia falecido a alguns dias, mais ela não conseguia se lembrar de seu rosto mais se lembrou de sua filha Aurora e depois perguntou a todos se também não tinha um filho também gêmeo de Aurora, todos se surpreenderam mais foi Aurora que disse que ela deveria estar confusa pois não tinha nenhum irmão a não ser o seu "primo" Vladimir que sua mãe o considerava como seu filho por ter cuidado dele quando sua mãe falecerá a muito tempo.**

**Quando Victor chegou de sua caçada e entrou no salão onde todos estavam jantando ele imediatamente olhou Belle que estava na ponta ao lado de Aurora e quando ela o fitou ambos pareceram de algum modo se perder dentro dos olhos um do outro, até que foram interrompidos pelas matriarcas que chamaram a Victor para sentar – se a mesa, mas mesmo assim durante todo o jantar ambos se olharam como antes e todos perceberam isso mais sabiam que eles não poderiam voltar a ficarem juntos novamente ou então eles seriam condenados a viver o amargor do coração partido.**

**Então as matriarcas mandaram Victor de volta ao reino de seu clã naquela mesma noite com o seu filho Vladimir e depois de alguns dias Belle e Aurora para o clã dos humanos, pois como ambos eram opostos um do outro eles ficariam assim o mais longe possível um do outro resolvendo os problemas de ambos os reinos e assim o tempo passou e eles raramente se encontravam novamente, até o dia que Belle estando na biblioteca do castelo das matriarcas encontrou um livro relatando a formação dos nove reinos e leu que ela deveria ser esposa de Lucius e depois foi confrontar as matriarcas sobre aqueles fatos o que elas afirmaram e Belle se sentiu na responsabilidade de cumprir com aquele compromisso, já que nem se lembrava do pai de sua filha, alguns não concordaram com a sua decisão e até mesmo Lucius relutou mas não podendo revelar a verdade e muito manos argumenta com Belle ele aceitou a união com muita relutância e eles se casaram.**

**Mas está união nunca deu fruto e assim o tempo passou até um dia que Belle resolveu visitar as matriarcas e perguntar por que não conseguia dar um herdeiro a Lucius pois já havia se passado quase dez anos de sua união com ele e por não querer magoar o marido que tanto demonstrava que a amava, ela decidiu que daria um filho a ele, mas a chuva forte a obrigou se refugiar nas montanhas ao norte do castelo das suas mães, e depois de um tempo andando ela encontrou uma clareira no meio de duas montanhas e ela lhe pareceu muito familiar mais não sabia o por que e foi andando mais perto do lago que ela encontrou os restos de um vestido e quando pegou no pano se lembrou, todas as suas memórias voltaram e ela abalada com tudo o que se lembrou e saiu correndo montanha a baixo em direção ao castelo das matriarcas para tirar essa historia a limpo, mais caiu e bateu a cabeça em uma pedra e depois perdeu a consciência e quando voltou a si estava no castelo das matriarcas e sua filha e seu suposto marido estavam ao seu lado, se levantou e saiu pela porta como um foguete e quando chegou ao salão ela gritou com as matriarcas por terem lhe deixado cometer aquela loucura de se casar com Lucius sabendo que ela já era de Victor, mas eles responderam que tentaram lhe impedir mais ela não quis ouvir ninguém e o único que realmente concordou com ela tinha sido Victor que elas acrescentaram nunca ter conseguido lhe negar nada, ela saiu de lá e chamou ragar que estava tomando sol no jardim como sempre costumava fazer e lhe ordenou que a levasse até Victor imediatamente, mas ele se recusou e ela o ameaçou dizendo que ele deveria obedece – lá sempre pois assim Victor o tinha lhe ordenado, e ele a obedeceu e a levou a Victor em apenas alguns minutos.**

**Quando ela chegou em seu palácio vários vampiros a olharam e se curvaram pois eles sabiam que ela era sua rainha e quando uma das vampiras não a deixou passar para a sala onde Victor estava ela disse que sabia que era a sua rainha e por isso tinha todo direito de entrar onde bem entendesse naquele castelo a fazendo se retirar com uma reverencia e os olhos cheios de medo por ouvi –lá, os guardas abriram lhe a porta e ela entrou na sala dando de cara com o anjo da morte que conversa com Victor que quando a viu perguntou se ela também se lembrava dele e como ela respondeu que sim o anjo balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo e disse que agora ele não teria mais escolha a não ser leva –lós pois foi este o acordo que tinham feito e antes que os dói pudessem dar um último abraço ambos caíram ao chão mortos e o anjo saiu pela porta da sala e viu que todos estavam lá falou: não se preocupem eu só pude levar suas vidas pois suas almas pertencem as matriarcas assim como as suas essências vitais ( ou seja suas próximas reencarnações) e assim desapareceu voltando ao mundo dos mortos.**

**As matriarcas os enterram em sua campina e depois que seus outros filhos também se foram e ficaram só os seus netos e alguns bisnetos vivos a primeira guerra pelo poder começou e por isso elas deixaram de se envolver em suas brigas e batalhas até o dia da profecia do príncipe das trevas.**

**Quando Edward chegou na corte já era tarde, pois Bella estava no chão nos braços de uma mulher que lhe lembrava ela mais os olhos eram de uma cor diferente dos dela e quando ela se afastou e deixou Bella caída no chão e se aproximou de uma balança de ouro depositando algo que ele identificou ser a essência de Bella ao lado de um coração que batia freneticamente e uma outra bolha de poder no qual ficou contatado ser muito mais leve do que a pena branca.**

**O que fizeram com ela? – ele perguntou a pegando nos braços, e foi Victor que respondeu.**

**O que ela nos pediu e desejou – ele disse encarando Edward e quem olhasse diria no mínimo que ambos eram irmãos no mínimo pois tinham quase o mesmo tamanho e só os cabelos o diferenciavam neste momento pois os dois estavam com os olhos negros brilhantes e por alguma razão acabaram rosnando um para o outro na mesma hora.**

**E por que não lhe negaram? – Edward lhe perguntou com a voz fria.**

**Não somos nos que deve culpar jovem príncipe – Victor respondeu com a mesma voz fria – e a vos mesmo que precisa culpar por não ter tido a coragem necessária te ter aceitado que está mulher em seus braços o ama e que sempre irá ama – ló – Edward se curvou sobre o corpo de Bella e depois de olha –lá ele pediu com a voz cheia de arrependimento.**

**Por favor, lhe devolvam seu coração, sua essência e seus poderes – ele quase suplicou.**

**Sabe que isso não mudará nada não sabe, ela ainda perderá suas memórias e não se lembrará mais de ti – Victor respondeu e se dirigiu a balança onde pegou o coração de Bella e lhe devolveu ao peito e assim os seus irmãos fizeram com o seu poder e Belle com a sua essência e depois ele a levou ao altar de mármore nos fundos da corte e todos o seguiram, mais de pois de uma hora ela ainda não havia acordado e todos ficaram muito preocupados pois ela já deveria ter despertado, mais depois de alguns minutos apareceu o anjo da morte e se aproximou dele e disse a todos.**

**Ela não quer esquece – ló e também não vai entregar a própria vida, então acho que eu devo escolher – ele disse com aquela mesma voz apática de sempre.**

**Não! – exclamou Edward – eu posso escolher por ela – ele respondeu e depois lentamente sussurrou em seu ouvido – agora é minha vez de lhe provar o quanto a amo minha bela princesa deixe suas memórias se esvaírem por que eu lhe darei as minhas e a minha essência vital para que possa viver e enfrentar esse mundo que lhe aguarda e se aproximou para beija –lá e selar suas palavras quando foi interrompido pelo anjo da morte.**

**Tem certeza disso príncipe, pois você sabe que dando sua essência vital pela fase ao qual está passando vai virar uma estatua de mármore e se ela até a data de seu aniversario de 600 anos ela não se lembrar virará pedra para sempre perdendo sua vida não sabe? – ele perguntou.**

**Sim, sei que ela se lembrará porque o nosso amor e muito mais forte do que a própria morte – ele respondeu com firmeza e a beijou selando o pacto.**

* * *

e ai gente , eu sei demorei mais tô aqui de novo como prometido

agradecendo as reviwes rapidinho:

bem mia tu vai ter que esperar só mais um pouquinho para ver ok.

lara bem o que posso dizer se e voce que lê e gosta mais ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer e espero que tenha gostado desse.

ana eu não queria demorar tanto assim mais depois eu explico o porque viu , tem um bom motivo.

e gaby voce tinha razão alias ele mal tinha começado para a nossa heroina.

e entes que digão eu ia repatir esse cap. mais eu decidi não fazer isso e bem foi um dos motivos por minha demora.

beijos até o proximo.

obs: alguem ai quer o nome?

ai vai Lembranças de um sonho


	15. Lembranças de um Sonho

_Capitulo XII_

_Lembranças de um Sonho_

_Eu estava em uma clareira, mas ela era diferente de tudo que eu já havia visto antes, primeiro por que as arvores, as flores e até a própria grama era branca como a neve no inverno e segundo por que o lago e o riacho que ficava logo à frente eram de um tom de azul muito bonito que deixava aquele lugar como se fosse um sonho ou um pequeno paraíso na terra e por ultimo e que em vez de uma floresta envolver a clareira, como as outras ao qual eu conhecia esta era envolvida por duas montanhas enormes que a cercavam dando a ela um toque misterioso ao ambiente como se lá fosse um lugar secreto._

_Era noite e a lua estava nascendo no céu quando derepente começou uma chuva de estrelas cadentes caindo em direção ao lago mais a frente da onde eu estava, me aproximei e vi que as estrelas se transformavam em peixes quando tocavam a água e um deles se virou para mim e me perguntou o que eu desejava que ele iria atender, foi ai que eu pensei em minha família, em minhas irmãs e em como eu sentia falta delas, em meu pai e seus conselhos, mas o que me trazia mais dor em recordar e ao mesmo tempo arrependimento foi se lembrar de minha mãe, como eu sentia sua falta, ela era a mulher mais importante da minha vida e eu sabia como a havia magoado e também como a fazia sofrer durante todos esses anos em que eu não a via ou se quer dava noticia, mas era preciso afinal eu ainda não poderia voltar, não ainda ou pelo menos até encontra – lá, pois se eu voltasse sem ela me obrigariam a tomar alguém a quem não amo e sei que faria minha mãe muito mais infeliz assistindo a minha infelicidade e isso seria pior do que agora que ele só está triste porque eu estou longe, mas ela mantinha a esperança que eu voltaria feliz e amado por alguém como minhas irmãs são amadas. E eu a procurei acreditem, por quase cem anos eu venho a procurando mais nada, nunca a encontrei e como se ela ainda não existisse, e o meu maior medo e que ela possa nunca existir neste mundo e por pensar assim eu acabei decidindo o que pedir._

_Me abaixei no lago e coloquei minhas neste peixinho e pedi que se ela ainda não tivesse nascido que nascesse e eu a encontrasse só isso que eu queria e somente isso que eu desejava, pois eu sabia que ela seria uma mulher forte, inteligente, gentil, corajosa e muito bondoso, acho que até meio tímida e com uma personalidade um tanto forte em resumo ela seria simplesmente perfeita e maravilhosa para mim._

_Foi ai que eu acordei e a primeira coisa que eu ouvi foi cristal e as matriarcas elas estavam falando de mim._

_Minhas senhoras ela já esta dormindo há muito tempo – dizia Cristal com a voz aflita – não acha que alguma coisa deu errada?_

_Não! – responderam elas e a Rainha Branca continuou – Quando o seu corpo e sua mente se recuperarem ela voltará a si Cristal, tenha paciência, pois sabemos ela logo acordará._

_E já sabe, não conte nada a ela ou comente do que aconteceu ouviu Cristal – alertou a Rainha Vermelha, achei estranho aquilo._

_Contar-me o que? – perguntei com a voz rouca e me levantado enquanto elas me olhavam surpresas._

_Nada Bella – respondeu a Rainha Negra – você precisa descansar e se recuperar da prova que passou._

_Que prova? – perguntou Bella confusa._

_Você se lembra ao menos do seu aniversario de 16 anos Bella? – perguntou a Rainha Branca._

_16? – Bella ainda mais confusa perguntou._

_Sim você fez anos há três semanas Bella e nos pediu para passar pelo julgo dos nove a fim de provar que era digna de ser uma princesa como és— vendo a expressão de Bella ela concluiu – sim você passou e nos deixou muito orgulhosas de seus progressos e assim ganhou o titulo oficial de Princesa dos Nove Reinos como sempre lhe consideramos, mas também há um preço pois na festa seu pai lhe deu sua mão em casamento ao Duque de Newton e por não querer se casar com ele você passou pela prova e ganhou o direito de escolher alguém até a meia – noite de seus 21 anos ou se não terá que se casar com o Duque – terminou de explicar a Rainha Branca, e Bella estremeceu ao pensar nesta hipótese._

_Nunca – respondeu Bella – mas por meu pai tinha que escolher justo o Newton._

_E por isso que eu acho que você deveria ter nos pedido de presente que ele sumisse ou virasse um sapo gordo e cheio de verrugas no mínimo – sugeriu a Rainha Vermelha._

_Irmã! – repreenderam as outras duas matriarcas, o que fez Bella sorrir da cena._

_Então será que há mais alguma coisa ao qual eu devo saber ou ser informada? – perguntou Bella sorrindo as matriarcas._

_Não, somente algumas sugestões apenas – respondeu a Rainha Negra – primeiro nos sugerimos que passe mais tempo com as suas madrinhas e padrinhos no castelo deles, pois isso evitará que você não seja muito incomodada pelo Duque._

_Segundo – continuou a Rainha Vermelha – não caia nas provocações alheias, pois agora você e a Princesa dos Nove reinos Bella._

_E por ultimo confie em seus sonhos e não os conte a ninguém que você não confie plenamente Bella – terminou a Rainha Branca._

_Bella concordou com tudo o que elas lhe disseram, e mesmo sem entender a ultima parte, mas não questionou, pois sabia que logo descobriria._

_Uma semana depois após acordar estava voltando ao reino de seu pai e mesmo que estive se implorado as matriarcas para que ficasse com elas no seu castelo elas não deixaram e falando que apartir de agora só se veriam de 3 em 3 meses, e assim Bella partiu para o reino de seu pai acompanha por Cristal e Diamanta._

_Bella chegou ao final da manhã do começo de outubro e todo o reino a esperava e acenava para ela enquanto uma carruagem dourada a levava de volta ao castelo de seu pai e quando chegou encontrou seus pais e padrinhos no topo da escada a aguardando, ela desceu da carruagem depois de suas amas de companhia e no meio da escadaria acenou para o povo no portão e depois terminou de subir e seu rosto outrora gentil se transformou assim que avistou seu pai._

_Com o senhor ousou dar minha mão ao duque de Newton pai – ela começou assim que chegou perto suficiente – e não me venha dizer que era para o meu bem pois isso seria impossível por que eu nunca corri perigo algum durante toda a minha vida e agora se eu não encontrar ninguém até os meus 21 anos vou ter que me casar com ele pai – ela estava com tanta raiva que até tremia._

_Todos ficaram muito impressionados com esta atitude dela, afinal ela nunca se zangava ou se irritava assim e sempre que algo a incomodava ela nunca perdia a calma deste jeito._

_Calma Bella – interveio Alice._

_Calma dinha, como podem me pedir uma coisa dessas sabendo o que ele me condenou – disse Bella com fúria._

_Eu... eu me arrependo filha – tentou se desculpar Charlie._

_E quando foi que esse repentino arrependimento começou pai? – ela perguntou com sarcasmo na voz._

_Eu só queria o melhor para você filha só isso – ele tentou se justificar._

_Me oferecendo ao Newton pai? – ela perguntou furiosa._

_Eu pensava que ele seria o melhor para você filha – disse Charlie chegando perto dela – por favor me entenda._

_Não me toque – ela o repeliu com rispidez acida na voz, o que fez ele se afastar como se o tivesse lhe dado uma bofetada._

_E o que me pede está alem de qualquer compreensão pai e por isso eu decidi... - e olhou para os seus padrinhos e Alice começou a pular – e se os meus padrinhos me aceitarem eu quero ir morar com eles por um tempo – mas viu a expressão no rosto de sua mãe e continuou – ou até que eu me acalme pelo menos._

_E claro que concordamos Bellinha - respondeu Alice toda animada, já puxando Bella para um abraço – eu até já arrumei seu quarto lá no castelo, mais eu vi que levaria alguns dias para tomar tal atitude – ela sussurrou a ultima parte mais para ela mesma._

_Se está tudo pronto eu me mudo assim que matar a saudade de minha mãe, por agora eu sou órfã de pai – ela falou firme indo abraçar sua mãe._

_Não diga isso Bella! – repreendeu sua mãe – seu pai só queria o seu bem e sei que pensará assim quando você se tornar mãe algum dia._

_Eu nunca condenaria meus filhos ao que ele está fazendo a mim — ela retrucou._

_Mesmo assim pense e depois o perdoe, sei que ele não fez por mal filha – disse Renné._

_Está bem mãe vou tentar mais não prometo nada viu – concordou Bella indo abraçar os demais._

_Depois de ser recebido por todos ela foi ao seu quarto descansar da viagem e teve outro sonho muito esquisito. Ela estava num lago e via as matriarcas ajudarem sua mãe a te- lá e depois de alguns minutos ela se viu ser erguida pela Rainha Branca e se viu encantada com a própria imagem dela suja de sangue com os cabelos pequenos encaracolados e seus olhos brilhando em reflexo a própria lua, e depois se viu ser banhada nas águas do lago, era ela tão bela e perfeita e se viu sorrir diante da imagem desta menina encantadora e concordou com as matriarcas ela era realmente muito bela, a minha Bella pensou, e alguém a acordou chamando- a de seus sonhos._

_Bella – ouviu e percebeu que alguém a sacudia – vamos Bella sei que pode me ouvir, então acorde logo temos que arruma –lá para o baile ainda – dizia uma Alice insistente._

_Baile! – ela exclamou acordando – que baile? – perguntou sem entender._

_O seu baile de boas vindas vamos levante logo desta cama - mas vendo que Bella se encolhia mais ainda na cama – e não ouse dizer que não quer ir a baile nenhum mocinha, por que agora você é a Princesa dos Nove Reinos e isso lhe trás algumas responsabilidades especificas ouviu – disse Alice lhe tirando as cobertas, Bella gemeu em resposta, mais se levantou e foi ao banheiro para tomar um banho e depois deixou Alice lhe fazer de boneca com a ajuda de Cristal e Diamanta._

_Quase três horas depois ela estava pronta e na opinião de todas elas maravilhosa como nenhuma outra e depois de mais alguns minutos desceu devo dizer "escoltada" por Cristal e Diamanta atrás de suas madrinhas e sua mãe, o salão estava cheio e todos a esperavam quando ela começou a descer os degraus de mármores para salão de baile._

_Ela cumprimentou a todos e ninguém fez qualquer comentário pelos menos em sua presença já que Cristal estava sem ao seu lado como se fosse um cão de guarda e nunca deixava Bella conversar com ninguém mais que um ou dois minutos. O baile passou a assim como o tempo também e depois de quase um ano era o seu aniversario novamente. Bella não conseguia entender seus sonhos pois eles pareciam lembranças de uma outra pessoa e ela não entendia isso, e tentava a qualquer custo entender mais nunca conseguia e outra coisa que não conseguia entender e achava que nunca entenderia era a sua madrinha Alice._

_Porque no ultimo ano ela me levou quase a loucura com as compras de tecidos e modelos de vestidos e outras roupas para todas as horas do dia e da noite, isso sem falar das jóias acho que ela me fez escolher jóias para todos os dias do ano sem repetir uma única vez se quer._

_Oi – eu ouvi alguém atrás de mim dizer e levei um baita susto – desculpe – quando me virei me deparei com Jacob – eu não queria te assustar Bella._

_Não tudo bem – respondi – eu só estava meio que distraída também._

_Ai começou a ficar um silencio meio incomodo também enquanto eu pensava em tudo que ando sonhado, pois era isso que estava me incomodando muito ultimamente foi ai que eu dei um suspiro bem longo._

_Olha Bella eu meio que tava te procurando pra te dizer uma coisa meio importante e depois de ver você assim as vezes perdido, como se sentisse falta de algo ou de alguém e é por isso que eu decidi te contar a verdade – ele disparou meio sem jeito pra mim._

_Pode dizer jake, eu venho tendo alguns sonhos e parece que eles querem me dizer algo, mas eu não to entendendo nada e parece que ninguém quer me dizer o que realmente aconteceu no meu aniversario passado, mas você sabe e vai me contar? – perguntei._

_Sim na verdade é isso eu só to tentando não sei acho que quero achar um jeito de falar tudo sem te deixar assustada - ele respirou como se tomasse fôlego e começou a contar – olha eu acho que fui o seu primeiro amigo e você depois que voltou dessa prova também mais não é verdade absoluta sabe. Teve alguém antes de mim e que você nunca contou pra ninguém mais de qualquer forma eu acredito que vocês acabaram se apaixonando e até se beijaram no dia da sua festa de 16 anos – vendo a Bella ficar vermelha – bem pelo menos foi o que a sua madrinha Alice falou e a Rainha Vermelha confirmou o que gerou uma confusão estranha e depois você discutiu com o seu pai a até com a sua mãe, ai seu pai disse que tinha dado sua mão para o Newton ai você pediu para passar pelo julgo dos nove._

_É claro que as matriarcas tentaram te persuadir a mudar de opinião mais você foi irredutível e elas aceitaram, eu estava lá quando você chegou a colina do penhasco três dias depois, nosso vou te dizer que foi a cena mais angustiante da minha vida ver você toda machucada e cheia de aranhões pelo corpo e depois delas oferecerem a você a oportunidade de desistir e você recusar – ela parou como se obrigasse a sua mente e suas palavras a saírem pela boca – você foi... amarrada por cordas e todos as mulheres de linhagem pura de todos os clãs puxaram durante três dias, eu ouvi seus gritos, eu vi suas lagrimas e acima de tudo sua força, sua coragem e determinação em lutar por esse amor que agora você nem ao menos se recorda e ai eu vejo você pelos cantos ou com essa expressão triste com se faltasse algo em sua vida e eu como seu amigo não posso concordar com toda essa palhaçada a minha volta e te deixar no escuro._

_Olha Bella eu te amo muito mais tem alguém ai fora em algum lugar que te ama muito mais do que eu e que você também ama então minha amiga vai atrás dele para você ser feliz novamente e se eu puder ver um sorriso novamente em seus lábios essa sim será a minha maior recompensa e este é o meu presente para você hoje – depois de dizer isso ele me deu um beijo na testa se levantou e se foi me deixando lá sem nenhuma reação a não ser as lagrimas que agora escorriam pelo meu rosto sem parar._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Depois de algumas horas eu ainda estava lá sentada chorando, a noite já havia chegado e tenho certeza que os convidados já estavam todos lá me esperando para abrir o baile do meu aniversario._

_Bella – escutei a voz de a minha madrinha Alice me chamar, mas estava bem distante – Ho! Bella – ela exclamou assim que me viu – o que aconteceu com você Bella – sua voz era preocupada e Jasper que estava junto com ela me pegou no colo depois de alguns minutos que eu não respondia._

_Ele me levou para dentro e eu podia ouvir as vozes de pessoas que perguntavam o que havia acontecido, minha mãe desesperada por eu não responder e as minhas madrinhas angustiadas com o meu silêncio até que eu ouvi Cristal comentar com Diamanta que eu só tinha ficado assim quando eu briguei com..._

_Antony! – exclamei saindo do meu estado meio inconsciente, todos me olhavam de uma maneira estranha meus pais e padrinhos com surpresa enquanto que Cristal e Diamanta estavam abobalhadas – me digam onde ele está – agora as lagrimas desciam por meus olhos – eu preciso dele, me digam por favor – eu estava implorando a elas._

_Não sabemos quem e este Antony minha princesa – respondeu rapidamente Cristal._

_Por favor Cristal, eu não me recordo de tudo mais sei que não estou imaginando coisas, eu sei que ele existe e que foi por ela que eu passei pelo que passei ano passado então não me tome como tola Cristal – eu já estava desesperada._

_Desculpe princesa nos não podemos dizer nada, só as matriarcas e que podem – disse Diamanta._

_Mais tenho certeza que elas não dirão nada princesa por que nos todos tivemos que prometer que não daríamos nenhuma informação – terminou Cristal, depois de um tempo calada refletindo._

_Tudo bem, mais eu irei encontrá-lo - respondeu determinada – eu juro que encontrarei você Antony._

* * *

_**gente desculpa a demora mais agora eu trabalho e estudo, então eu saio as cinco e só volto as 11 da noite e no sabado tambem trabalho então só me sobra o domingo pra fazer tudo que eu preciso, fora que eu tenho um complexo comigo que diz que tá tudo uma porcaria imensa tudo que eu escrevo, mais quem achar o contrario já sabe né .**_

_**respondendo as reviwes.**_

_**gaby: sua resposta e sim e não, mais pra frente você entenderá o por que**_

_**mia: o que eu posso dizer, depois daquela sua comparação com romeu e julieta foi muito para os meu nervos e depois eu vi um novo cap. de uma das suas fics e surtei, por isso eu deletei todo a primeira versão de lembranças de um sonho, olha foi preciso muitas pessoas pra me acalmarem aqui viu e espero que voce goste e acho que terça e quarta tô por aqui com mais dois pra voces e espero que gostem.**_

_**ana : e mais complicado que isso ela precisa... hum não posso contar tá no proximo mais prometo que vai estar aqui na terça e já tá terminada tambem então é só esperar.**_

_**tata: muito obrigado olha sem voce eu acho que nunca teria terminada, mais enfim de qualquer jeito voce escreve melhor que eu mesmo.**_

_**carlota? serio nunca te vi por aqui mais se voce gostou e achou diferente isso quer dizer que eu estou no caminho certo né, e seja bem vindo a meu pequeno mundo da imaginação.**_

_**e a todos os outros garparzinhos que aparecem por aqui obrigado por acompanharem e tenho um aviso meio chato tá acabando então aproveitem os ultimos caps. **_

_**beijos tchau **_


	16. O Beijo de Sangue

**Capitulo XIII**

**O Beijo de Sangue**

**Depois do meu aniversario de 17 anos que na opinião dos meus pais foi um completo fracasso, eu havia me recordado um pouco dele em primeiro lugar que fui eu quem o tinha dado o nome de Antony, segundo que ele estava fugindo da própria família e por último eu não sabia o seu nome ou nada sobre a sua verdadeira família, então com eu poderia procurar por alguém que estava se escondendo, e depois pensei porque ele ainda não tinha tentado entrar em contato comigo mais depois cheguei a conclusão que a sua memória também havia sido distorcida como a minha e que ele deveria estar tão confuso quanto eu agora e que se não fosse o Jacob para me dar uma força com as minhas memórias eu não teria conseguido nem ao menos saber do porque de tudo isso e agora que eu sabia eu precisava agir e bem depressa pois o meu tempo estava acabando e já fazia quase seis meses que eu havia descoberto e nada eu procurei por todo canto e perguntei a todas as amas e muitas vezes as matriarcas e nada e agora eu estava aqui na biblioteca do castelo delas procurando por algo novamente já que eu não consigo mais achar o quarto de Antony aqui e como se tudo tivesse simplesmente desaparecido.**

**Agora eu revirava os livros, atrás de respostas para as minhas infinitas perguntas até que de um livro bem velho e antigo caiu um folha, era bem velha e tinha algo escrito:**

_** "**As vezes para achar aquilo que procuramos e que nos é precioso, não devemos procurar embaixo do subsolo, ou submerso no mar porque não iremos encontrar, ou acima das nuvens e muito menos alem do horizonte na superfície da terra que se perde fora ao alcance de nossos olhos. Somente olhe para dentro de si e achará aquilo que buscas, porque ao seu lado sempre esteve bem diante de seus olhos e bem enterrado em seu coração."_

**Eu estava atônica com aquelas palavras ao qual eu lia e relia, era como se elas tentassem me dizer algo e eu não entendia, ou pelo menos nem tanto assim, e eu abri aquele livro e vi que ele estava todo desgastado pelo tempo o que ali era uma grande novidade pois tinha pergaminhos datados desde o começo da criação dos nove reinos e todos eram impecáveis, e neste livro a maioria das palavras estavam todas apagadas e só alguma poucas devo ressaltar visíveis aos olhos, mas nada de coerente devo dizer também só algumas frases sem sentidos e depois de folhear quase o livro inteiro eu achei uma outra.**

_"O amor não tem hora, não tem lugar, não enxerga, não vê tempo e nem distancia, com a idade ele não se importa, só espera paciente o tempo e a hora certa pra aparecer e às vezes chega um pouco tarde para alguns e cedo para outros, mas ele é o amor sempre responsável e ao mesmo tempo inconseqüente, constante e inconstante, imperfeito e perfeito em nossas vidas"_

**Eu estava chorando e não sabia até que eu vi uma lagrima cair no papel manchado e gasto pelo tempo, isso até perecia um livro de poesias antigo, e na ultima pagina havia um ultimo que fez meu coração pular e bater mais forte em meu peito.**

_**"**O amor é uma constante, inconstante, imperfeita e perfeita, por simplesmente nos mostrar o mundo através dos olhos do amor que sentimos em nossos corações, nos faz rir e chorar de nossas desilusões e enganos, nos faz acreditar que no final tudo ficará bem mesmo que a realidade seja dura e cruel o amor mantém a esperança e a fé viva dentro de nossos corações e por isso esse amor mesmo inconstante e imperfeito que sentimos torna as nossas vidas constantes e perfeitas com quem amamos_"

**E logo abaixo havia uma mensagem**

_"O amor não pode ser esquecido, porque o até a morte nunca será mais forte e certeira do que o verdadeiro amor que carregamos em nossos corações"_

**E isso me dizia que eu precisava procurar mais e nunca desistir e mesmo que o meu tempo acabe eu nunca deveria desistir porque o amor que eu sinto é imortal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**18 anos e nada, só sabia seu suposto nome e nada mais**

**Mas como dizem " o amor não tem pressa e não tem hora porque ele sempre espera"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**19 anos estou entrando em desespero já pesquisei e nada não consigo encontrar alguém que tenha nascido no mesmo dia que eu pelo menos não até vinte anos antes de eu nascer até meus cinco anos de idade.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**20 anos to desesperada e o Newton fica se gabando dizendo que só falta mais um longo ano para nos podermos ficar juntos que horror a minha vida.**

**" O amor não se desespera e sim acredita"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eu vou fazer 21 anos amanhã, e já e quase meia-noite, e eu ainda estou acordada no meu quarto no castelo dos meus padrinhos, a minha madrinha Alice fez questão de organizar essa festa, e até parece que eu vou me casar de tanta empolgação que ela está, eu não sei o que deu nela ultimamente, porque ela tava triste e depois parece que ela viu alguma coisa e começou a pular feito uma criança em cima da cama, e depois ela começou a planejar tudo para o meu "funeral" com a maior animação possível, e claro que nem o meu padrinho Jasper entendeu a sua reação mais ninguém discute com aquela baixinha quando ela quer fazer algo.**

**Como eu não consegui dormi, fui até a biblioteca do castelo pegar um livro para eu ler e me distrair um pouco enquanto o sono não vem e me deparo com um livro que eu em particular adorar escutar que lessem para mim.**

**"Aquele que nasceu para unir e liderar"**

**A historia da família dos meus padrinhos e de seu filho o príncipe das trevas como era chamado.**

**Edward Antony Cullen – o menino que nasceu para comandar a todos os reinos como príncipe e senhor dos nove reinos.**

**Ai senhor, ele havia nascido no mesmo dia que eu e tinha sido criado também pelas matriarcas e tinha uma ama chamada Safira que sumiu com ele, não pode ser, mais será que Fira é Safira e Antony é o príncipe, aquela revelação caiu em como um raio e o livro caiu no chão com um estrondo e logo Cristal estava ao meu lado me olhando apreensiva depois de pegar o livro.**

**Não eu estou bem Cristal, eu só preciso dormir um pouco só isso – eu sussurrei em resposta a ela.**

**Fui para o meu quarto nem sei como só me lembro deitar na cama e mais nada. Acordei na manhã seguinte com a minha madrinha me olhando com uma certa alegria no olhar, como se algo muito bom fosse acontecer hoje.**

**Belinha ainda bem que acordou nos temos um dia muito longo hoje – começou ela – o seu vertido está maravilhoso e fui eu mesma que fiz, é lindo todo de seda com detalhes em ouro ficou digno de uma princesa – ela já começava a divagar quando a interrompi.**

**Mais seda? – afinal seda só era usada por noivas na minha idade – por que fez isso madrinha? – perguntei.**

**Porque eu vi que você ficaria perfeita Bella, agora levante e vamos começar logo com os preparativos – eu fiz uma careta – e não faça essa cara pois dá rugas e também já passa do meio-dia, então se levante e vá se lavar Cristal já vai subir com o seu desejum logo – ela ordenou e eu me levantei de muito mau grado e fui me lavar.**

**O dia passou com as minhas madrinhas, minhas amas e minha mãe me arrumando como se eu fosse me casar e eu resmungando e reclamando até que as seis horas eu estava perfeita e maravilhosa na opinião delas, com o vestido de seda na cor marfim com detalhes em ouro e de um ombro só, com os cabelos meios soltos com varias rosinhas douradas caindo em cascata pelos cachos marrons avermelhados de meus cabelos, elas tinham ido se trocarem e eu deveria ficar no meu quarto e esperar até quase meia-noite para eu fazer a minha entrada triunfal segundo a minha madrinha Alice, porque a festa só começaria as dez do noite e eu deveria ficar até lá em meus aposentos.**

**Mais eu tinha outros planos que incluíam uma fuga sutil pelos jardins de rosas brancas, aonde eu poderia escapar sem ser vista por ninguém e não sei talvez começar um exílio solitário em busca do meu Antony, e assim esperei todas descerem para o salão e assim depois de alguns minutos pedi a Cristal que me buscasse algo para comer na cozinha das minhas madrinhas e assim consegui fugir, ou pelo menos tentei por acabei entrando no labirinto das rosas na minha presa e me perdi tentando encontrar uma saída, depois de horas andando por ele sem rumo eu acabei por chegar ao seu centro.**

**Era lindo, uma fonte de águas cristalinas no meio dele e varias rosas em volta com um caminho de ladrilho e varias colunas nas quatro entradas e encostada em um dos muros de rosas havia uma estatua em pedra de alguém, me aproximei e ao pé dela havia uma inscrição que dizia:**

**"Por amor ele lhe deu um beijo e assim salvou-lhe a vida dando sua alma e sua essência a mulher que ama, e até que ela e somente ela lhe dê novamente um beijo com a sua essência vital ele retornará a vida"**

**Depois de ler olhei a estatua mais atentamente e vi que era o príncipe, o meu Antony que estava ali, mais só que agora ele parecia mais maduro e mais alto do que eu me lembrava de meus sonhos, mais é agora o que eu vou fazer pra trazê-lo de volta pra mim.**

**Pensa Bella não pode ser algo tão difícil assim – pensei comigo mesma – mais o que seria essa tal de "essência vital" que inscrição se refere.**

**Pensei durante alguns minutos mais nada me ocorreu até que eu resolvi tirar uma das rosas que cobria o seu rosto e me cortei com o seu espinho, foi olhando para a pequena gota de sangue que uma lembrança me deu a solução para os meus problemas.**

**Espremi meu dedo e o passei em meus lábios com a esperança que isso desse certo e depois de uns instantes de hesitação eu beijei os lábios frios de pedra, na espaça que ele acordasse e voltasse para mim.**

* * *

oi sei que é carnaval e que muita gente ainda não leu e por consideração ha voces eu só irei postar no domingo o proximo tudo bem

gaby: olha ai a continuação e no proximo vai ser a volta dele e pedido, então até domingo.

beijos a todos e feliz carnaval.


	17. A Volta do Príncipe das Trevas

e eu sei tó muito atrasada para postar, mas e que eu estava de luto por uma fic que eu adoro acabou, e depois foi o fanfiction que deu pau mais tô aqui novamente tá

* * *

_só um cego não enxerga a propria verdade de sua vida._

* * *

_**Capitulo XIV**_

_**A Volta do Príncipe das Trevas**_

_**Eu já estava quase desistindo quando senti seus braços gelados envolverem a minha cintura e seus lábios tomarem os meus com uma fome indescritível, quase desmaiei de felicidade, quando eu senti seus braços ao meu redor me envolvendo em um abraço frio e protetor que só ele poderia me proporcionar, me trazendo lembranças de passados distantes do nosso amor.**_

_**E quando ele resolveu deixar os meus lábios para que eu tomasse ar, e me trazendo mais para junto de seu peito eu pude sentir que estava segura e em casa novamente, em quase cinco anos eu finalmente me senti completa e inexplicavelmente eu me vi chorando em seus braços enquanto ele parecia me ninar em seus braços e depois de alguns minutos em que eu pude me acalmar e olhar em seus olhos pude ver tudo que havia me faltado durante todos esses longos anos era ele e sempre foi ele, nos estávamos quase nos beijando novamente quando Safira apareceu e deu um pigarro.**_

_**Me desculpem - começou ela e nos afastamos – mas as matriarcas já iram chegar para saber a decisão da princesa meu príncipe e por isso nos precisamos voltar, já é quase meia-noite – acrescentou.**_

_**Tudo bem Fira nos já estamos indo só me dê mais alguns minutos por favor – pediu ele falando pela primeira vez.**_

_**Tudo bem, mas não demore muito por favor – pediu ela se retirando do jardim, ele ergueu o meu rosto e disse.**_

_**Muito obrigado meu amor por não desistir de lutar, eu sinto que por tudo que você passou eu e que não sou digno do seu amor – ele falou e eu pude olhar bem em seus olhos que agora mesmo negros acho que pela fome me afirmavam a verdade de suas palavras, eu levantei minha mão e o calei.**_

_**Não há porque se sentir assim, eu te amo e faria tudo novamente por você sem a menor hesitação – eu disse e ele sorriu, aquele meu sorriso torto.**_

_**Eu sei, e é por isso que eu te amo tanto minha Bella – ele disse e me beijou novamente, foi ai que ouvimos mais um pigarro atrás de nos e sorrimos envergonhados.**_

_**Acho que é melhor nos irmos logo, não acha meu príncipe – eu falei, ele sorriu e me abraçou e derepente estávamos no começo da escadaria de mármore do salão de baile.**_

_**Sim eu também acho – ele respondeu e começamos a descer as escadas, com as nossas amas a nossa frente.**_

_**Posso dizer que quase todos no salão ficaram surpresos ao verem Bella descer a escada acompanhada pelo príncipe Edward, só as matriarcas e Alice devo dizer que não estavam surpresas pela cena a sua frente, Alice até pulava de tanta felicidade, e quando eles chegaram ao salão foi ela a primeira a cumprimentá-los.**_

_**Há Belinha eu não disse que você iria precisar se arrumar assim, então e a Bella a sua noiva não é Ed – ela não perguntou e sim afirmou dando uma de sabe tudo, ele não respondeu de imediato apenas sorriu torto para a Bella e respondeu.**_

_**Não – Alice parou de sorrir e quase desmaiou se isso fosse possível.**_

_**Mas... Eu vi! – ele começou a dizer horrorizado - mas como?...**_

_**Não Alice – e depois se virou para a Bella – eu ainda não a pedi – e falando isso se ajoelhou na frente de Bella tomou fôlego e falou:**_

_**Bella, eu vi durante muitos anos as pessoas se ajoelharem por diversos motivos nesta vida e mesmo que eu ainda não entendesse o porque levava as pessoas a cometerem tal ato antigamente, hoje eu finalmente entendi que as pessoas só se ajoelham por terem respeito e amor por aquelas a quem eles lhe concedem está honra e hoje diante de todos os lideres dos clãs, das matriarcas, de nossos amigos e de nossa família eu me ajoelho diante de ti não como um príncipe mais sim como um homem que encontrou a mulher de sua vida e que lhe pede que ela humildemente aceite fazer este homem o mais feliz deste nove reinos aceitando se casar com ele – e pegou uma rosa de um de seus bolsos e a ofertou a ela – sei que fui um tolo por não ter me ajoelhado há cinco anos atrás e ter pedido que se tornasse minha amada princesa mais eu lhe peço que aceite o meu coração como prova que eu sempre irei lhe amar e que te devotarei cada dia apartir de hoje de minha existência a faze lá feliz – e a rosa se transformou em um anel lindo de ouro branco em formato de pétalas de rosas em todo aro.**_

_**Haaaaaaaaaaaaa – Alice gritou – isso foi mais lindo do que eu tinha visto – quicando perto deles - anda logo Bella diz que simmmmmm- Alice começou a sacudir Bella que parecia ter entrado em um tipo de choque.**_

_**Eu não... - Bella começou, mas desistiu e fechou os olhos, devo dizer que todos os presentes entraram em choque com essas palavras mal terminadas e até Alice parou de quicar e o rosto do príncipe desabou.**_

_**Eu... – ela começou de novo olhado agora as matriarcas e depois sorriu, vendo o sorriso malicioso nos lábios das três – não seria louca de recusar – e pulou nos braços dele rindo.**_

_**Sim sim sim, mil vezes sim meu príncipe – e o beijou.**_

_**Sua bandida – gritou Alice os abraçando e tirando eles da bolha de felicidade em que estavam – como pode fazer isso comigo e porque eu não consegui ver essa sua resposta em? – Alice bufou.**_

_**Ora não seja assim Alice, eu tive que esperar quase cinco anos pra ouvir esse pedido e você não poderia esperar alguns minutos não?**_

_**Não! – respondeu mostrando a língua. Todos riram da atitude da fadinha.**_

_**Então eu posso? – perguntou segurando o anel, ela assentiu e ele deslizou o anel em seu dedo e depois lhe beijou a mão e depois todos vieram felicitá-los.**_

_**Então papai ainda acha que eu não precisava lutar? – Bella perguntou quando seu pai a abraçou.**_

_**Eu não sabia filha, eu... eu – mas ela o interrompeu.**_

_**Isso teria feito alguma diferença pai – agora todos a olhavam – e se ele não fosse o príncipe eu o amaria do mesmo jeito, na verdade eu já o amava sem descobrir a verdade, eu não me importaria se ele fosse um camponês que tivesse que trabalhar nos campos e eu tivesse que cozinhar e lavar em nossa humilde casa, eu não me importaria porque eu seria feliz, mas a questão aqui e que o senhor e nem minha mãe me apoiaram como deveria, eu pensei que a minha felicidade fosse o que vocês quisessem – Bella já estava chorando de novo – mas não o senhor sabendo da minha condição continuou insistindo com a minha união com o Newton! – o príncipe se aproximou e a abraçou.**_

_**Não culpe seus pais meu anjo – ele disse enquanto a consolava em seu peito – eles só queriam o melhor para você e eu os entendo, assim como entendo os meus por no passado quase me obrigarem a tomar uma decisão que eu não queria – e depois a beijou delicadamente nos lábios – pense nisso como se fosse um passado bem distante e que agora nos seremos felizes.**_

_**Sim você tem razão meu amor seremos felizes para sempre – ela afirmou dando um sorriso radiante.**_

_**Depois disso o baile foi muito tranqüilo, até a hora que a Rainha branca perguntou:**_

_**Então quando pretende se casarem? – ela e todos os outros presentes a mesa os olharam.**_

_**Por minha vontade nos casaríamos agora mesmo - respondeu o príncipe dando de ombros e olhando Bella nos olhos – você aceitaria amor? – perguntou mas antes de Bella responder Alice gritou horrorizada.**_

_**Nunca ouviu bem irmãozinho – todos a olharam horrorizados – vocês nunca se casaram assim, primeiro a Bella não está vestida adequadamente e o vestido dela até já esta feito, segundo eu planejei essa festa apenas para um simples comunicado de noivado e não um casamento... - ela ia continuar mas o príncipe a interrompeu.**_

_**Quanto tempo Alice? – ele perguntou impaciente.**_

_**Um mês – ela respondeu mas vendo a cara dele – talvez duas semanas se vocês deixarem tudo por minha conta – ela pediu com os olhos brilhando de cachorro sem dono.**_

_**Não! Eu prefiro me casar hoje – respondeu Bella ignorando Alice, e olhando Edward – as matriarcas estão aqui e sei que elas e que farão a cerimônia, e como você mesma disse Alice meu vestido já está pronto, hoje é lua cheia, o tempo está lindo e o jardim seria um belo lugar para uma cerimônia rápida e sem alvoroço.**_

_**Eu concordo com você Bella – começou a Rainha Vermelha com um sorriso malicioso – nos sabemos que vocês devem estar loucos para o depois não é isso – terminou ela dando um risinho malicioso aos dois.**_

_**Eles ficaram vermelhos, a Bella ficou escarlate quase roxa de vergonha ao ouvir as palavras da Rainha Vermelha.**_

_**Bem eu posso esperar duas semanas – respondeu bem baixinho, e as matriarcas riram junto com Alice da resposta dela, pois Bella ainda estava muito vermelha.**_

_**Isso não foi justo – interveio Edward – eu sei muito bem por que a senhora fez isso, eu vi a suas mentes e sei que só fez isso para a Bella concordar com essa palhaçada de festa, mas por mim nos casamos ao amanhecer de hoje – ele falou se levantando e pegando Bella nos braços – eu vou subir e quando eu voltar quero ver todos trabalhando para organizar o meu casamento no jardim como a Bella sugeriu – e sumiu com ela nos braços deixando a todos espantados.**_

_**Ele levou ela para o seu quarto e a colocou na cama, tudo estava limpo e organizado como ele gostava.**_

_**Agora durma um pouco meu amor por que daqui a pouco viram lhe acordar para se arrumar – e dizendo isso lhe deu um beijo casto em seus lábios e depois começou a nina – lá, até que depois de alguns minutos ela dormiu se entregando aos braços de morfeu.**_

_**Depois de ter certeza que dormia e admirar um pouco o seu sono ele a deixou sozinha e voltou ao salão para ver se todos cumpriam suas ordens, e assim que apareceu começou a ouvir pensamentos nada agradáveis.**_

_**-** hum... ele foi rápido – o duque pensou._

_Mais já, eu não ouvi um gemido se quer – pensou Tânia._

_A roupa dele nem ficou amassada, nossa to admirada por ele não ter feito elas em pedaços... –pensou uma menina loira._

_Mas o pior deles foi o de Emmett – até que enfim meu cunhadinho virou homem e até que ele foi bem rápido... _

_**Edward gemeu de desgosto com esse e falou:**_

_**Emmett por favor – pediu antes que o cunhado terminasse o pensamento, Emmett apenas riu em resposta.**_

_**Tudo bem cunhadinho, mas que foi rápido foi – completou em pensamento e o príncipe bateu com força sua mão na testa e depois bagunçou mais o cabelo depois se dirigiu até Alice e perguntou quase se paciência com os pensamentos ao redor que agora tentava ignorar.**_

_**Então por que não começaram a organizar as coisas ainda – perguntou impaciente a uma Alice totalmente emburrada e com uma expressão totalmente desolada no rosto – e não adianta me olhar desse jeito irmãzinha eu já conheço o seu teatro e não irei cair nele agora.**_

_**Mas então me dê pelo menos uma semana – mas o seu rosto era impassível – ou até o entardecer pelo menos e juro que estará tudo pronto – pediu olhando com aqueles olhos enormes de cachorro abandonado – vai por favor, por favor Ed – e derepente sentiu uma onda de culpa em cima dele e olhou para Jasper antes de responder.**_

_**Tudo bem baixinha – ele respondeu vencido e ela já começou a pular – mas só até o entardecer e nem um minuto a mais ouviu, agora eu vou deixar tudo em suas mãos pois eu preciso ir em um lugar e mais uma coisa cuide da Bella também afinal você já sabe onde ela está.**_

_**E claro Ed, pode deixar e não se preocupe - Alice respondeu se despedindo e depois ele desapareceu novamente.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bella acordou e se viu sozinha em um quarto totalmente estranho para ela, até que derepente a porta do quarto se abriu com um estrondo e por ela entraram suas madrinhas, sua mãe, as matriarcas e as amas Safira, Cristal e Diamanta, que olharam para ela com ares de surpresa pois ela não estava mais com o vestido e sim com uma camisa de algodão do Edward em seu corpo e coberta por um lençol de seda branco da cama.**_

_**O que ouve? – ela perguntou vendo os rostos de todas elas, foi Emmett que entrando no quarto respondeu.**_

_**Tá vendo Jasper eu ganhei a aposta, eu não falei que o Ed virou homem ontem, vai pagando os rubis – exigiu ele dando uma gargalhada no final e Bella entendendo ficou vermelha olhando ao redor e vendo o seu vestido jogado em uma poltrona ao lado da cama e se cobriu toda horrorizada por Edward ter lhe visto quase nua.**_

_**Não paga não Jasper – ela ouviu o príncipe falar aparecendo derepente – agora eu peço que todos saiam e deixem a Bella descansar, e não me faça essa cara Alice tá muito cedo ainda pra começar arruma –lá, agora me dêem licença do meu quarto imediatamente, por favor – ele pediu aos outros, depois só ouviu uns resmungos de Alice e depois a porta se fechar silenciosamente.**_

_**Eu senti ele puxar os lençóis bem lentamente, e ao me ver ele sorriu e me deu um selinho.**_

_**Bom dia amor – ele me cumprimentou – dormiu bem? – infelizmente eu ainda estava vermelha e com muita vergonha por isso só assenti e ele vendo que eu devo ter ficado mais vermelha perguntou – aconteceu algo anjo? – ele esperou e como eu não respondi ele voltou a perguntar – me fala o que fizeram pra você e eu resolvo agora – ele disse já se preparando para se levantar, eu o impedi.**_

_**Ninguém me fez nada, só e que eu... – não consegui terminar e ainda me enrolei toda para responder.**_

_**Só que você... – ele incentivou para que eu continuasse.**_

_**Foivocêquemetrocou? – perguntei rapidamente mas ele entendeu perfeitamente por que respondeu.**_

_**Sim – respondeu simplesmente e eu escondi meu rosto nas cobertas novamente, mas ele as tirou de novo e me fez olhar em seus olhos novamente – não tenha vergonha de meu amor, afinal daqui a algumas horas seremos unidos como marido e mulher para toda a eternidade – completou me dando um sorriso torto no final me deixando sem fôlego – respire eu preciso da minha noiva respirando para dizer seus votos hoje – ele disse sorrindo ainda mais quando eu soltei o ar preso em meus pulmões.**_

_**Mas não era ao amanhecer? – perguntei quando me recuperei.**_

_**Sim, mas minha irmã me pediu que adiasse até o entardecer para que ela possa fazer algo melhor só por isso eu concordei, afinal hoje e o primeiro dia da primavera, então será muito mais bonito não acha? – ele me perguntou.**_

_**Sim, concordo – respondi simplesmente.**_

_**Bom agora eu acho que você minha bela princesa deveria descansar porque mais tarde ficará muito tempo acordada – disse me fazendo corar novamente.**_

_**Ficamos ali abraçados até que eu acho peguei no sono novamente e acabei acordando com alguém me sacudindo e chamando o meu nome.**_

_**Vamos Bella eu sei que já pode me ouvir então acorda logo que já e quase duas da tarde já – Alice disse me fazendo pular da cama e quase caio se não fosse por ela me segurar.**_

_**Nossa! – exclamei me sentando na cama – por que não me acordaram antes? – perguntei, e Alice fez uma careta engraçada.**_

_**Meu irmão – respondeu simplesmente e bufou em seguida – ele não deixou que ninguém a incomodasse alegando que você precisava descansar mais para compensar as futuras "horas de tortura" que eu iria lhe submeter, acredita nisso? – ela perguntou bufando de raiva.**_

_**Sim, acredito lice – respondi rindo.**_

_**Agora me conta o que aconteceu ontem? – Alice perguntou curiosa.**_

_**Nada, eu dormi só isso – Bella respondeu ficando vermelha.**_

_**Sei... tudo bem que eu concordo que não teve tempo suficiente pra nada, mas sei lá vocês dois – Alice começou a devagar até que Cristal apareceu com a comida para a Bella e ai ela teve que parar.**_

_**Depois de comer Bella se viu cercada por suas madrinhas, sua mãe e as matriarcas todas estavam muito curiosas sobre como foi a "noite" de Bella e depois dela repetir umas trinta vezes que não ouve nada elas começaram a arruma- lá para o casamento, até que a Rainha Branca começou.**_

_**Então Bella se não ouve nada ontem, então quer dizer que você ainda é virgem estou certa? – ela perguntou fazendo Bella ficar vermelha.**_

_**Sim majestade – respondeu timidamente.**_

_**Então eu acho que nos precisamos começar a orientá-la sobre a sua vida de casada com o nosso príncipe inocente – continuou com a Rainha Vermelha com um quê de ironia na voz.**_

_**Não precisa majestade eu... eu acho que me recordo muito bem da aula que as senhora nos deram quando tínhamos oito anos – respondeu Bella em pânico se lembrando da aula de terror que tiveram aquele dia.**_

_**Ora você ainda se lembra Bella? – a Rainha Vermelha perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, Bella suspirou e assentiu se lembrando daquela "aula de relacionamento entre espécies".**_

_**Flash Black**_

_**Naquela manhã perfeita de verão as matriarcas falaram que hoje quem iria lhes dar aula era somente a Rainha Vermelha, ela tinha estranhado um pouco mais nada que fosse impossível de acontecer um dia afinal cada uma tinha um dom diferente.**_

_**Então depois do café eles foram para o jardim como sempre faziam todas as manhãs para as aulas.**_

_**Então meninos hoje vocês terão uma aula muito interessante – começou a Rainha Vermelha e nisso Tony gemeu.**_

_**O que foi? – perguntei.**_

_**Na... Nada não – ele respondeu.**_

_**A Rainha Vermelha fingiu que não o ouviu e continuou com o falatório sobre a aula do dia – então a aula de hoje se chama "relacionamento entre espécies" e por isso eu irei falar sobre como elas se unem e assim formam híbridos.**_

_**A primeira coisa que precisam saber e que quando duas espécies diferentes se fundem formam um novo tipo de hibrido e ele pode ser mais forte e mais habilidoso do que os pais ou até puxar só para um lado dos seus genitores (pais) então por isso é muito importante saber a intensidade da força das essências dos pais para se ter uma projeção exata do hibrido.**_

_**Então qual dos dois pode me dizer qual foi o hibrido mais poderoso nascido nos nove reinos? – a Rainha Vermelha perguntou.**_

_**O príncipe Edward – respondi prontamente.**_

_**Muito bem Bella, agora imaginem que ele é o único hibrido que não pode gerar outro, porque primeiro toda mulher não seria forte o suficiente para agüentar gerar um filho dele por causa da força essencial do nosso príncipe, segundo só uma mulher tão forte quanto ele poderia lhe gerar um filho e nos sabemos que tal mulher não existe e nem irá existir então nosso príncipe não poderia nunca ter um herdeiro – nisso percebi Tony ficar tenso derepente, mas pensei que fosse só o tema sobre o qual a Rainha Vermelha falava, pois eu também fiquei.**_

_**Mas então alguém sabe o que acontece para uma mulher poder gerar um filho de algum homem? – ela sorriu vendo nossas caras atônicas – bem vejo que isso terei que explicar também não acham – ela disse e antes da gente contestar ala começou a nos torturar falando e explicando detalhadamente sobre este ato. Foi horrível, a pior manhã da minha vida até aquele momento.**_

_**Fim do Flash Black**_

_**Não, não e não, eu não preciso de mais nenhuma informação sobre este assunto e acho que por pouco não fiquei com nenhum trauma – respondi saindo dos meus devaneios.**_

_**Todas elas riram principalmente a Rainha Vermelha que falou.**_

_**Mas parece que mesmo com os meus "esforços" de trauma –lá você continua bem disposta a seguir com isso e tirar a inocência do nosso príncipe não é Bella – eu acho que se eu pudesse me enfiaria em um buraco e me enterraria viva dentro dele se não fosse por Edward estar me esperando daqui apouco para nos casarmos, e por outro lado agora eu entendo as palavras dele de ontem imaginem eu ter que aturar essas gracinhas por duas semanas inteiras com toda certeza eu desistiria de tudo.**_

_**Nisso eu me levantei e me tranquei no banheiro, afinal eu já estava quase pronta e agora só faltava o vestido, pois eu agora só vestia uma camisa do Ed e mais nada, depois de um tempo comecei a ouvir batidas na porta, mas ignorei e me deitei na banheira e depois de um tempo eu acho que dormi porque quando acordei assustada pelas batidas na porta, o céu já estava ficando escuro lá fora e já dava pra ver a noite chegando.**_

_**Ai minha mãe eu dormi demais! – pensei comigo me levantando rapidamente e abrindo a porta e dando de cara com Alice quase aos prantos falando.**_

_**Por que eu? Ele vai brigar comigo e não foi minha culpa – ela soluçava nos braços de Rose.**_

_**Bom primeiro por que as matriarcas não o farão e segundo que você vê o futuro Lice assim seria mais fácil de você saber o que ele irá fazer – elas continuavam como se não tivessem notado a minha presença ainda.**_

_**Eu já vi e sei que quando eu contar que a Bella se trancou no banheiro e nem as matriarcas conseguiram abrir ele vai perguntar o motivo e quando eu contar vai começar a gritar com todo mundo – ela suspirou e continuou – mas se não descermos em quinze minutos ele irá subir e vai brigar com todo mundo aqui e depois ai eu nem gosto de me lembrar...**_

_**Mas então devermos ser rápidas não – eu interrompi seus lamentos e elas se levantaram e vieram até mim e me abraçaram.**_

_**Ai Bella que bom vê- lá novamente – ai ela olhou para o meu cabelo – ai minha mãe não vai dar tempo, olha o seu cabelo Bella nos vamos precisar de quase uma hora para te arrumar novamente – Alice começou a se desesperar.**_

_**Não se preocupe Alice eu dou um jeito nisso, Cristal - chamei e minha ama apareceu como num passe de mágica – quero que vá até o príncipe e fale que eu vou demorar mais um pouquinho e que é pra ele não subir em hipótese alguma senão eu não me caso hoje e depois volte com Diamanta e Safira para ajudarem a terminar de me arrumar – eu terminei e cristal ficou pálida.**_

_**Si...m senhora – respondeu e saiu.**_

_**Agora mãos há obra madrinhas pois o seu irmão está me esperando – disse me virando para elas, e elas rapidamente começaram arrumar meus cabelos novamente.**_

_**Ainda bem que não tínhamos colocado as flores ainda – resmungou Alice desfazendo as tranças que tinham feito em meus cabelos, depois entraram Cristal seguida de Diamanta e Safira que começaram a ver no que poderiam ajudar para eu descer o mais rápido possível.**_

_**Alias princesa o príncipe mandou dizer que terá troco mais tarde por faze –ló esperar tanto – Safira falou dando um sorriso malicioso em seguida o que me fez corar muito devo dizer.**_

_**E depois de quase quarenta minutos eu estava quase pronta com o cabelo novamente arrumado e agora só faltava o vestido para eu poder me tornar eternamente a princesa dos nove reinos, quando Alice chegou com o meu vestido eu arfei pois era o mais bonito que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.**_

_**Ho! Alice é lindo – eu disse ao passar os dedos naquela obra de arte.**_

_**Não e tanto quanto será você dentro dele indo de encontro ao meu irmãozinho rabugento lá em baixo.**_

_**Obrigado dinha! – disse abraçando ela.**_

_**Que isso agora vamos logo por que eu sei que ele já tá achando que você desistiu dele lá embaixo – ela respondeu se livrando do meu abraço.**_

_**Que isso, nem sendo louca eu desistiria agora – falei enquanto elas deslizavam o vestido pelo meu corpo e depois de ajustar ele em mim elas me deram um buque de copos de leite com rosas brancas no meio e assim eu desci para o jardim com elas a minha frente para o jardim onde finalmente o meu feliz para sempre iria começar.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Por que Bella estava demorando tanto pra descer – eu me perguntava mais uma vez passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos os bagunçando mais ainda afinal já fazia quase duas horas que eu estava aqui esperando por ela e nada dela descer, tudo bem que as noivas demoram para chegar dando um charme a mais na cerimônia mais isso era muito tempo já.**_

_**Eu ergui os olhos mais uma vez para a porta de entrada do castelo e já estava quase indo até lá quando a Rainha Branca me segura pelos ombros e tenta me acalmar.**_

_**Tenha paciência Edward ela virá, só espere mais um pouquinho – ela pediu mais uma vez.**_

_**Vocês tem certeza que não tá acontecendo com ela lá dentro – perguntei pela vigésima vez a elas.**_

_**Sim – responderam juntas e a Rainha Vermelha deu um sorrisinho malicioso para mim, mas não disse nada fora que eu não conseguia ler os pensamentos dela e nem das outras que estavam com Bella há tarde o que muitos podem achar que não era estranho afinal eu ainda não poderia vê-la vestida de noiva, mas para mim era afinal elas demoraram quase uma hora e meia pra descer e quando desceram estavam tensas e preocupadas com algo, ai agora eu estava aqui quase entrando em desespero por Bella ainda não ter descido, então tomei uma decisão se ela não descer em quinze minutos eu irei atrás dela, mas dois minutos depois me aparece Cristal na porta e ai eu suspirei aliviado pensando que Bella já iria aparecer, mas não Cristal me trouxe um recado dela.**_

_**Meu senhor – começou Cristal – aminha senhora me mandou dizer para o senhor que ela ainda irá demorar só mais um pouquinho e disse também que o senhor precisa esperar aqui e não subir senão ela falou que não se casa hoje – ela avisou e depois pediu que Safira a acompanhasse até lá encima um pouquinho pois minha Bella a estava chamando.**_

_**E claro que eu deixei Safira ir, mas antes também lhe mandei um recado, avisando que mais tarde pagaria por esta espera interminável.**_

_**Agora eu já estava esperando a quase uma hora novamente e os pensamentos que eu tinha que ouvir não estavam ajudando nada está espera, mas depois que a lua começou a aparecer eu vi Cristal seguida de Safira e Diamanta saindo pela porta de entrada do castelo e vindo em minha direção e se posicionando em seus lugares de guardiãs para a cerimônia, um pouco depois minhas irmãs entraram e seguiram até onde eu estava, elas estavam lindas em seus vestidos pratas.**_

_**A lua foi encoberta por uma nuvem no céu deixando o caminho até onde eu estava totalmente escuro foi quando milhares de fadas-vagalumes saíram de varias flores e plantas que rodeavam o jardim e se colocaram a frente da porta iluminando tudo e assim que a lua voltou a brilhar intensamente no céu escuro daquele começo de noite eu a vi mais lindo e graciosa do que eu jamais a virá naquele vestido de seda marfim de um ombro só, pois o outro estava tampado por seu cabelo castanho avermelhado cheio de cachos e transas dando a ligeira impressão que estava bagunçado mais as flores que caiam junto aos seus cachos negavam isso, eu estava totalmente maravilhado com aquela visão, e ouvi Alice me perguntar em pensamento se valeu a espera eu só assenti com um rápido aceno de cabeça sem tirar meus olhos daquela mulher que em alguns minutos seria minha pela a eternidade.**_

_**Quando ela chegou, eu peguei em suas mãos e beijei e depois nos aproximamos das matriarcas para recebermos a sua benção.**_

_**Foi a Rainha branca que começou como sempre dizendo.**_

_**Hoje nesta bela noite de primavera sob a lua e as estrelas nos Rainhas dos nove reinos vamos unir e coroar o amor de nosso amado príncipe Edward com a princesa Isabella e assim uniremos não duas pessoas mas sim duas almas e dois corações que se amam.**_

_**Sim, nos hoje com a lua cheia e as estrelas aos demais presentes uniremos esses dois sob a proteção da essência do amor, pois só o amor pode resistir ao tempo e a distancia, a dor e as atribulações da vida e assim por eles teram provado e passado por diversas barreiras e dificuldade ao longo do caminho até aqui nos – terminou a Rainha Vermelha.**_

_**Os abençoamos para que este amor seja firme e forte como a terra, e seja livre como a vento, quente como o fogo a calmo e pacifico como a água – terminou a Rainha Negra.**_

_**E assim pelo poder que nos foi dado nos os declaramos não dois seres distintos neste mundo mais sim um como marido e mulher, Príncipe e Princesa dos Nove Reinos – elas terminaram – agora unam as suas mãos –pediram e eles fizeram, e então cada uma fez aparecer um fio diante deles.**_

_**Este fio branco significa a pureza e por serem puros e sinceros os vossos sentimentos e os seus corpos eu os uno para que assim a todos saibam que vocês que você Isabella pertencerá de corpo e alma a Edward, assim como Edward pertencerá de corpo e alma a você Isabella – a Rainha Branca terminou dando um com aquela fio em nossas mãos entrelaçadas.**_

_**Este fio vermelho significa o sangue e o coração pois hoje o sangue de mais duas famílias estaram se unindo através desta cerimônia e assim como o coração de vocês que já pertencem um os outro eu agora os uno pelo sangue e pelo fogo eterno que queima em vossos corações - terminou a Rainha Vermelha.**_

_**Muitos podem pensar que o negro significa o luto e a morte mais não é assim pois o negro significa sempre o fim e o começo de uma jornada e por a vida de vocês estarem começando agora como marido e mulher quero que sempre se lembrem deste fio pois hoje ele os une mais do que os outros por ser o fim da procura de vocês por seus companheiros de alma,corpo,coração e essência – ela terminou dando outro nó naquele fio.**_

_**Agora pode beijar sua princesa nosso príncipe – disseram elas. Mas antes que eu pudesse beijar os lábios da minha mulher, ele apareceu e se aproximou de nos.**_

_**Você ainda não pode beija –lá – ele disse.**_

_**Ho! Meu senhor - disse as matriarcas se ajoelhando diante daquele homem alto, de pele clara, cabelos marrons avermelhados e olhos castanhos – mas que surpresa nos não esperávamos – disseram elas ainda de joelhos.**_

_**Levantem-se - ele ordenou – agora como eu ia dizendo você precisa da minha benção também não acha? – ele perguntou a mim.**_

_**Não creio que precise dela agora – eu respondi.**_

_**Mas precisará se quiser tomar minha filha como esposa – ele falou, e depois se ouviu um hoooo por todos os presentes pela surpresa, bem até eu estava, bom pelo menos isso explica o fato deu não poder ler a mente de Bella, por falar nela ela estava em choque pela noticia – por que acha que as minhas servas a protegem, eu mandei que cuidassem dela e de sua mãe, afinal ela é a filha do Destino e como tal deve ser tratada como no mínimo uma princesa – ele disse se aproximando mais.**_

_**O senhor não pode estar falando a verdade – eu o retruquei.**_

_**Sim estou menino, afinal minha filha só puxou mais a mãe humana do que a mim – ele respondeu simplesmente, e se aproximou de Bella e disse – me perdoe filha? – ele pediu.**_

_**Me... Meu pai? – ela perguntou saindo do choque.**_

_**Sim – ele respondeu sorrindo – eu nunca quis interferir em seu destino por isso deixei que escolhesse o seu caminho sem interferir nele filha mas hoje vendo –a se casando eu não pude mais ficar só olhando, eu queria muito abraça- lá e lhe dar minha benção – ele pediu e ele só o olhava mordendo levemente os lábios.**_

_**Tud... Tudo bem então – respondeu abrindo os braços e o abraçando.**_

_**Eu sinto muito pelo que você já teve que passar e o que ainda passará minha filha, mais ainda assim que você é forte suficiente para agüentar tudo que virá pela frente – ele disse depois que retribuiu o abraço – mas não se esqueça que pode sempre contar comigo, mas que eu e nem as minhas iremos interferir no que está por vir, então você aceita ser mulher de Edward mesmo sabendo que se arrependerá depois filha? – ele perguntou, mas ela nem sequer hesitou.**_

_**Sim – respondeu e depois me olhou – eu o amo e não desistiria nem que eu só pudesse viver ao seu lado por apenas um único dia – e isso me emocionou tanto que lagrimas de sangue começaram a cair pelo meu rosto.**_

_**Então já que este e o seu desejo filha eu vou unir os destinos de vocês dois – ele concordou e pegou uma pequena mortalha colorida do bolso e amarrou em cima dos fios que as matriarcas colocaram.**_

_**Agora quero que saibam que não há força maior que podes separá-los do que a vocês mesmo, e eu como sei o que passou, o que passa e o que passará digo que o pior inimigo daqueles que se amam irá envenenar os seus corações, a traição está a espreita e a desconfiança a porta por isso cuidado com aquele que sempre quis o poder e nunca o teve, pois é ele que irá disseminar a discórdia e o desentendimento para todo os nove reinos e eu e nem as minhas servas poderemos fazer nada pois chegou o tempo de nos deixarmos este mundo na mão de vocês, e assim sendo não subestime minhas palavras de alerta pois eu sou o Destino e sei o que está por vir – e dizendo isso ele se foi nos deixando totalmente perplexos por suas palavras.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**aviso a todos que acompanham a fic.**

**tem um vilão que já andou aparecendo e quem acertar quem e ele/ela vai ter uma previa especial dos ultimos capitulo, então passe por aqui e deixe a sua opinião ou suspeita.**

* * *

gaby: eu sinceramente não posso lhe responder isso ainda mais quem sabe depois em

ana: bom espero que me perdoe mais eu vou fazer o possivel para postar novamente o mais rapido que puder tá.

mia: você acertou numa coisa antes e se lembrar vai saber o que eu estou planejando.

lara: bom o que eu posso lhe dizer né menina, primeiro tava sumida e eu senti muito a sua falta, me desculpe mais eu tenho certeza que as vezes posso fazer melhor só isso.

beijos até mais galera

* * *

_**mais um aviso se voces quiserem me ajudar a escrever mais rapido então me mandem sugestões de musicas para eu poder ouvir assim eu escrevo mais rapido, então se quiser só deixar sua musica favorita por aqui vcs podem tá e no começo do capitulo eu coloco as que eu ouvi para me inspirar a escrever.**_

_**ps: eu só não gosto de axe, funk , forro , samba e eletronica para escrever senão eu não me concentro direito.**_


	18. Confusões de Sentimentos

_**Capitulo XV**_

_**Confusões de Sentimentos**_

_**Bella ainda estava de olhos fechados para mim enquanto eu a olhava, para mim aquilo não fazia nenhum sentido por que ela? Como assim eu vou deixa- lá ela e a razão da minha existência medíocre , eu não poderia viver sem ela e agora olhando-a eu ficava pensando o por que de tudo isso, afinal eu não me surpreendi quando ele chegou e as matriarcas se curvaram a ele, eu já sabia que elas eram as fiandeiras dela, por essa era a função delas no inicio, eu mesmo tinha o visitado a muito tempo perguntando de minha escolhida para ter certeza de minhas escolhas e eu ainda me lembro bem de suas palavras – ela não existe – foi isso o que eu escutei dele, ele nem sequer ao menos me deu uma dica ou um sinal, e eu apartir desse dia comecei a renegar o meu próprio destino achando que assim conseguiria algo, mas anos se passaram e nada e agora quando eu finalmente eu a encontro descubro tudo isso.**_

_**Mãe! – Bella exclamou me tirando dos meus devaneios – você sabia que eu não era filha de Charlie? – ela perguntou visivelmente confusa, sua mãe só a olhava e nada disse o que confirmou – e você sabia que não era meu pai – ela não perguntou só afirmou pois ele também permanecia calado – como puderam esconder isso de mim! – ela exclamou novamente mas agora tremia e começou a chorar, eu não agüentei vê-la assim e a abracei.**_

_**Shii calma meu amor vai ficar tu... – não consegui terminar porque ela me cortou e se afastou de mim.**_

_**Você também sabia? – ela perguntou, eu só pude negar com a cabeça, foi ai que ela viu as matriarcas e as olhou com uma fúria desconhecida até então para mim e acho que para todos e desatou a falar – por que em nome de tudo que é mais sagrado vocês não me contaram a verdade? – ela perguntou mais nenhuma das três demonstrava que iria falar alguma coisa – me digam eu ordeno vocês como filha do seu senhor me respondam agora – ela ordenou.**_

_**Nos não podíamos minha princesa - começou a Rainha Branca.**_

_**Nossa tarefa era somente protegê-la - continuou a Rainha Vermelha.**_

_**Cuidando de sua segurança e instrução para que pudesse desenvolver os seus talentos afinal você é nossa princesa, fora que vosso pai nos tinha proibido de lhe contar qualquer coisa que fosse sobre a sua origem – concluiu a Rainha Negra.**_

_**Mas então afinal o que eu sou? – Bella perguntou confusa.**_

_**Você – começaram elas juntas – é nossa princesa, filha de nosso rei o destino e herdeira de seu reino e de tudo que ele criou.**_

_**Mas isso é impossível, por que ele e muito forte e poderoso e seria impossível ter um herdeiro com a minha mãe ou qualquer outra mortal está escrito na lei dos eternos na placa do inicio – disse Bella.**_

_**Sim mas... – a Rainha Branca parou.**_

_**Mas o que? – Bella perguntou.**_

_**Ele desistiu de sua imortalidade durante alguns anos se tornando um mortal completo, se misturando entre os mortais foi quando se tornou um soldado do Reino do seu avô por parte de mãe e depois a conheceu, mas ela já estava prometida ao príncipe Charlie e ele simplesmente decidiu lutar por ela e depois de um tempo ele conseguiu chamar a atenção dela para ele e depois de mais alguns meses ela se recusou a se casar com o príncipe Charlie pois amava muito ao seu pai minha princesa, mas Charlie também a amava muito e nunca desistiu de fazê-la se casar com ele – relatou a Rainha Branca.**_

_**Foi mais ou menos um ano depois que eles decidiram fugir para se casar escondidos de seu avô, mas tudo deu errado pois seu pai precisava assumir novamente o seu posto de Rei e sua mãe infelizmente não poderia ir junto com ele então, ele fez a única coisa que poderia fazer naquele momento – Continuou a relatar a Rainha Vermelha.**_

_**Procurou agora Charlie líder do clã dos bruxos e fez um acordo com ele e lhe contou toda a verdade e assim depois de muito insistir com sua mãe ela o aceitou como esposo, mas com a condição que ele nunca a tocasse e Charlie por amar sua mãe aceitou essa condição e assim eles se casaram até que três meses depois sua mãe se descobriu grávida de você e como não sabia o que fazer nos procurou e contou e até passou alguns dias em nossa companhia até que Charlie veio procura -lá e nos lhe contamos o que estava acontecendo e ele aceitou a gravidez de sua mãe e disse que você seria filha dele mesmo que não fosse de sangue, mas sim porque era filha da mulher que ele amava e como seu pai não apareceu sua mãe decidiu ir com Charlie, e depois de você nascer e se passar uns anos sua mãe decidiu tentar seguir a vida lado dele pois seu pai jamais deu uma noticia se quer ou apareceu até hoje - concluiu a Rainha Negra.**_

_**Bella fechou os olhos assimilando tudo que ouvirá, e depois de um tempo simplesmente saiu dando as costas a todos os presentes incluindo o príncipe Edward e entrou no castelo, mas não subiu para os quartos mas sim se dirigiu até a saída do castelo onde tinha várias pessoas a porta esperando para vê-la e assim que apareceu as pessoas começaram a festejar gritando e batendo palmas, mas pararam assim que ela subiu em um cavalo e abriu caminho por meio a multidão e se foi, como se fugisse de tudo e de todos.**_

_**Logo depois de Bella sair a todo no cavalo, as pessoas viram o príncipe saindo a sua procura mas a única coisa que restava dela era o buque de flores caído no chão da escadaria do castelo, que ele pegou e o apertou contra o peito sussurrando - Bella...**_

_**Depois entrou e viu que sua família e a maioria dos convidados estavam parados no saguão de entrada esperando ele dizer algo mais ele não disse nada só apertou mais o pequeno buque mais forte contra o peito.**_

_**Nos vamos procura -lá meu irmão – disse Alice.**_

_**Não! – ele respondeu – não há necessidade disso Alice.**_

_**Mas... eu nem consigo vê-la o seu futuro desapareceu e... – ele a interrompeu.**_

_**Já falei que não há necessidade Alice – ele disse firme e subiu as escadas deixando todos confusos, mas desceu depois de alguns minutos trocado para viajar e com uma bolsa de couro e uma capa de viagem – não me esperem e não precisam se preocupar eu vou voltar – disse já saindo porta a fora e correu desaparecendo pela estrada de terra.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enquanto isso Bella cavalgava a toda velocidade até onde ela achava que encontraria paz para pensar em toda aquela confusão que se tornou a sua vida e depois de cavalgar por horas noite a dentro chegava na montanha da campina branca e sem pensar pulou na lagoa e ficou lá tentando pensar, tentando entender toda aquela situação mas falhando miseravelmente e enquanto chorava os peixes viam e lhe faziam companhia em sua dor e tristeza, ela gritou bem alto e desejou que tudo aquilo fosse só um sonho ruim e nada mais, pois afinal hoje fora o seu casamento com o homem a quem ela amava.**_

_**Por que eu sou tão burra — pensou em Edward lá parado no altar vendo-a partir sem dizer uma palavra ou explicação e chorou mais ao ver que abandonou tudo pelo que ela lutará durante muito tempo e foi ai que um pensamento ruim lhe veio a cabeça – e se ele não a quisesse mais?, o que ela faria? – e chorou mais ainda ao pensar na hipótese de não ter ele ao seu lado mais, afinal ela tinha fugido dele e bem na noite de núpcias dos dois, e ela sabia que ele poderia pedir a anulação da união deles se quisesse.**_

_**Burra, burra e burra – pensava ela, mas olhando como a noite se tornou negra e até a lua já não brilhava mais no céu decidiu esperar amanhecer para voltar, e tentaria explicar a ele que ela não queria deixá-lo assim sem nenhuma explicação plausível e talvez ele a entendesse ou não, e foi com esse pensamento que adormeceu dentro daquele lago com os peixes ainda ao seu redor lhe fazendo companhia.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Quando se viu a uma distancia razoável do castelo Edward se teletransportou para o castelo amaldiçoado do reino dos bruxos e entrou lá e foi direto até a árvore onde virá a sua princesa pela primeira vez e olhando ela ainda se perguntava o porque dela sempre quando ficava triste ou abatida vinha justamente ali chorar naquela árvore, afinal era justamente ali a entrada para o reino de seu "pai" o destino e seu reino ficava debaixo das raízes fortes dela, onde somente poucas pessoas sabiam a sua entrada e onde ficava o seu reino e ele era uma dessas pessoas junto com as matriarcas e ele não tinha boas lembranças da primeira vez que fora ao reino dele, mas mesmo assim ele precisava ir até lá e esclarecer as coisas com ele de uma vez senão jamais poderia viver em paz novamente.**_

_**Foi com essa determinação que ele afastou as raízes do lado esquerdo da árvore e entrou para o reino do destino escorregando por suas raízes profundas até a entrada de pedra onde doze colunas de mármore se erguiam e onde ele sabia que além dos nove reinos havia mais onze mundos diferentes onde se era proibido entrar ou saber e somente o próprio destino e as matriarcas já haviam estado antes.**_

_**Ele caminhou até o portal de arco-íris e o atravessou indo até o salão principal, onde pelo caminho varias mulheres-pássaros seus corpos eram fortes e coberto por penas e as pontas das assas eram de ouro, prata e bronze de acordo com a sua posição na guarda seus rostos eram mais bonitos do os das sereias que encantavam os homens e seus olhos eram frios e negros como a noite o que as davam um ar mais misterioso e assustador ao mesmo tempo e elas o olhavam atentamente e quando ele chegou ao salão as portas de carvalho se abriram para um maravilhoso jardim, onde era a sua sala de reuniões e onde ele já o esperava sentado em sua cadeira de mármore negro e ao seu lado havia mais um trono de mármore branco com varias rosas minúsculas o decorando.**_

_**Então – o senhor do destino perguntou – o que queres em meu reino?**_

_**Eu vim exigir uma explicação para a sua aparição no meu casamento – disse Edward com a voz fria de raiva.**_

_**E se eu não quiser dar – o outro retrucou se levantando do trono enquanto varias mulheres-pássaros se aproximavam.**_

_**Eu irei obrigá-lo – respondeu Edward – porque eu não posso entender o que você queria sinceramente depois de basicamente abandonar a mulher que você dizia amar e depois a filha e ainda por cima depois de anos aparecer para estragar a cerimônia de casamento dela se revelando como seu pai – ele o acusou.**_

_**Você não entende, e nunca entenderá afinal nunca será pai - ele respondeu e isso doeu em Edward – eu não poderia ficar ao lado delas eu tinha que cumprir com o meu dever para com todos foi... foi a minha pior escolha em toda a minha existência e você também já passou por isso uma vez quando decidiu que só retornaria quando encontrasse alguém que amasse, mas o que você não sabe príncipe Edward e que você nunca amaria ninguém e apesar das pessoas gostarem de você também nunca chegariam a amá-lo – ele disse e Edward ficou tenso, então ele deu uma pausa e continuou.**_

_**Você nasceu para comandar esse é o seu destino, mas ele seria solitário assim como o meu foi e tem sido pois eu nunca poderia amar ou ser amado por alguém pois o poder é solitário e triste, mas minha filha mudou o meu e por isso você não deveria estar aqui discutindo comigo e sim lá com ela a apoiando e a protegendo porque apesar de eu ser seu pai ela não puxou a mim e sim a mãe, e eu sei o que vai acontecer se você também não lutar por ela, então vá e não discuta mais comigo pois está há perder seu tempo e o meu que me é muito valioso – ele terminou o dispensando com um aceno de mão, mas Edward não se mexeu do lugar parecendo estar em choque – não ouviu o que eu disse rapaz? – e nisso Edward pareceu sair do transe em que estava.**_

_**Mas por que eu nunca amaria ou seria amado de verdade por ninguém? – ele perguntou num fio de voz.**_

_**Eu já te disse rapaz, você nasceu príncipe de todos os nove reinos, nasceu com mais poderes que qualquer um para poder liderar a todos os clãs e suas singularidades e por esse motivo você nunca amaria ou seria amado pelo homem que é, esse pelo menos era o seu destino, então pare de discutir comigo e vá logo ao seu encontro – ele disse com uma voz cansada.**_

_**Sim senhor – ele respondeu sorrindo e saindo do salão – e não se preocupe eu vou cuidar bem dela – ele disse saindo apressado.**_

_**E o que veremos meu rapaz – o senhor do destino sussurrou, se sentando novamente em seu trono enquanto via Edward sair apresado de seu reino.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Quando ele saia da árvore Safira o esperava com o rosto muito serio e preocupado.**_

_**Nem comece Safira – disse Edward assim que saiu da árvore.**_

_**Mas meu príncipe não se esqueça que você esta frágil o seu tempo ainda não acabou não se esqueça disso – falou Safira.**_

_**Eu sei disso Safira, mas obrigado por lembrar pela milésima vez – respondeu ele sarcástico.**_

_**Tudo bem mais eu não aviso mais, e então vai atrás da princesa? – perguntou Safira.**_

_**Sim, e peço que nem você ou Cristal me sigam – ele respondeu.**_

_**Mas então já sabe onde ela está? – perguntou.**_

_**Sim, e gostaria de falar com ela primeiro, mas não se preocupe pois eu vou voltar amanhã para o castelo – acrescentou quando Safira lhe fez uma careta – agora eu preciso ir porque logo irá amanhecer e quero chegar lá antes dela acordar – ele falou já saindo para fora do castelo e desaparecendo logo em seguida.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Safira voltou ao castelo do príncipe quando o dia já estava quase amanhecendo e encontrou seus pais, os pais da princesa e os seus irmãos acordados esperando alguma noticia.**_

_**Então? – perguntou Alice irritada, e era obvio o motivo não estava vendo nada sobre o futuro dos dois.**_

_**O príncipe está bem e disse que voltava mais tarde hoje junto com a princesa – ela respondeu a eles e depois se virou -se e falou para Cristal que estava logo atrás dos pais da princesa – há ele também disse que nos estamos proibidas de ir atrás deles – terminou Safira por fim.**_

_**COMO? – exclamaram todos juntos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eu cheguei lá quando a aurora começava despontar no céu, e a clareira estava silenciosa, o cavalo que Bella usará estava deitado debaixo de uma arvore descansando e eu não a vi em nenhum lugar da clareira, mas quando cheguei perto do lago eu vi que os peixes estavam todos ali rodeando algo e depois que eu entrei na água e me aproximei mais do lugar e que eu vi o que eles rodeavam.**_

_**Minha Bella dormia a sono solto dentro do lago com a cabeça apoiada em uma pedra, ela tava tão linda com o cabelo flutuando na água ainda com algumas das rosas penduradas nele, cheguei mais perto dela me sentando ao seu lado e lhe acariciei as bochechas rosadas e depois os cabelos e depois me inclinei para lhe dar um beijo leve em seus lábios, mas ela se mexeu assim que lhe toquei e então ela acordou e me viu e me olhou meio assustada mais eu lhe lancei um sorriso torto e ela sorriu também um pouco mais aliviada.**_

_**Então minha princesa porque fugiu de nossa noite de núpcias ou se esqueceu que eu lhe mandei avisar que pagaria caro por me fazer esperar tanto tempo – eu falei lhe dando um sorriso torto malicioso, o que a fez corar imediatamente e morder os lábios me deixando mais encantado com ela.**_

_**E acredita que eu acabei esquecendo meu príncipe – ela respondeu entrando no meu jogo e me sorrindo também maliciosamente.**_  
_**Serio minha princesa – falei chegando mais perto quase colando nossos lábios – então eu acredito que terei que lembra- lá – terminei colando nossos lábios num beijo faminto e cheio de saudade que ela correspondeu enlaçando seus dedos em meus cabelos me puxando para mais perto de seu corpo deitado na areia do lago.**_

_**Meu corpo se colando ao seu enquanto o beijo ficava mais profundo e intenso, eu podia sentir seu corpo quente debaixo do meu e quanto eu estava prestes a perder o resto de controle que eu tinha a luz do sol nascendo me fez despertar da minha quase insanidade, pois eu a queria mas ali não era o lugar apropriado para isso, principalmente desse jeito e depois de tudo que lhe aconteceu, por isso eu interrompi o beijo e a olhei enquanto ela recuperava o fôlego toda corada e com um sorriso deslumbrante no rosto e aquilo me deixava deslumbrado por ela.**_

_**Me desculpe – ela pediu assim que recuperou o fôlego – eu não devia ter te deixado lá – ela me olhou – eu sei que você não teve culpa de nada nessa historia mais eu não podia ficar mais lá eu... – não deixei que terminasse e lhe dei um pequeno selinho a calando.**_

_**Não se preocupe meu amor, eu te entendo - lhe disse e sorri torto e lhe acariciando os seus cabelos – é então vamos voltar? – perguntei olhando a atentamente, mais seu rosto ficou pálido na mesma hora e ela pareceu que iria começar a chorar – shiiiiiiii meu anjo se não quiser não voltaremos agora – eu disse.**_

_**Eu não quero voltar agora – ela me respondeu – eu só queria poder ficar com você somente – ela terminou corando um pouco mais enquanto mordia os lábios.**_

_**Tudo bem – respondi – mas nos não podemos ficar aqui porque eu tenho a certeza que viram nos procurar – foi ai que eu lhe dei o meu sorriso mais malicioso e completamente torto – eu acho melhor então nos fugirmos juntos ou melhor eu vou te raptar para que nunca mais fuga de mim minha princesa – eu falei a pegando no colo e saindo do lago.**_

_**Isso é serio – ela perguntou sorrindo.**_

_**Sim - respondi e depois que eu sai do lago com ela em meus braços a segurei com uma mão e peguei a bolsa de couro junto com a capa que tinha deixado na beira do lago antes de entrar – agora minha princesa você conhecerá o meu reino particular e o meu castelo onde você será a rainha durante todo o tempo em que ficarmos lá e voltarmos futuramente – eu terminei de falar me encaminhando até ao riacho do lago e entrando na caverna que agora era iluminada pelo nascer do sol.**_

_**Aonde nos vamos? – ela perguntou assim que ultrapassamos o lago interior e entramos mais ainda dentro da caverna, eu não respondi de inicio só continuei caminhando até chegarmos a uma fenda um pouco mais adiante e lhe respondi.**_

_**Ao meu pequeno reino – respondi simplesmente entrando com ela pela fenda estreita e que depois se abria em um corredor mal iluminado com uma saída na outra ponta, quando chegamos lá – Seja bem vinda ao nosso reino minha Rainha – eu falei vendo seus olhos se arregalarem em surpresa.**_

* * *

então gente gostaram?

bom eu sinceramente espero que sim pois eu quase apaguei o cap anterior mais depois o pessoal aqui me convenceu que não

lara: menina eu concordo com vc eu tambem esperava mais dele e por pouco eu não apago e escrevo de novo, mais não se preocupe eu não irei fazer isso pois eu vou compensar nos proximos ok. e obrigado pelas indicações mais nenhuma serviu para este e sim para o daqui a uns dois ou tres cap, mais mesmo assim obrigado e se puder me mande mais tudo bem.

bom tata: obrigado pelas musicas tb mais elas tambem não entraram neste, mais de qualquer maneira obrigado.

mia: valeu viu, muito obrigado pela sua opinião e foi graças a ela que eu terminei este cap. e to quase terminando o proximo e que no maximo eu posto na quarta viu, outra coisa eu não tenho uma beta e tambem não sei como essa coisa funciona, mais agradeço mesmo assim. PS: só quero lembrar que essa historia já está escrita e que eu só estou dando uns retoques, eu sei que tinha 12 anos quando a escrevi mais tudo bem.

gaby: eu preciso dizer que ninguém mesmo chegou perto do verdadeiro vilão, mais tudo bem vcs saberam no penultimo cap.

Yeva4Eva : bem vinda ao club.

ana: bem ana sim mais não é agora ou nos proximos ainda vai demorar um pouquinho mais eu já gosto de deixar avisado ok, e eu fico muito feliz por vc ama-lá afinal eu tambem amo a que vc escreveu em outubro, há e não se preocupe eu vou continuar escrevendo outras e tambem espero que acompanhe ok.

bom gente sem mais agradeço a todos que vem acompanhando a fic e já sabem se quiserem os caps. mais rapidos e só me mandarem as musicas para que eu possa escrever mais rapido e assim todo mundo fica feliz né.

beijos até o proximo


End file.
